The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: Presented by the Bernstein family, Kagura Enterprises, and Amaterasu Industries, the 16th tournament is set for a festive return. However, it has never been that easy. Old threat and a new ally lead the way to the next battle...
1. Getting Back

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters, though I can dream…_

_**A/N:**_** Greetings, fellow readers and writers. Wow, it has been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, I'm sorry for going in such complete radio silence like that, but the beat goes on. I've been working hard on this latest entry in my series, and it's definitely my most ambitious yet. There are a lot more character involvement from established fighters, and the story in general has a more expansive outlook. So, without further delay, I'll get to what I do. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

_**What It Takes**_

_PANT… PANT…_

In a darkened chamber, a young boy of only 10 was in a struggle. His raven hair was matted to his head with sweat. His small body drenched from the effort. Each breath was heavy as his clenched in pain. Yet, there was no rest for him…

FOOM! UGH!

"That's enough, Croix!" A stern, English-accented voice called out.

The boy had been knocked several feet backward from a blast of fire before an older man stepped in. The older man, his face featuring a prominent moustache and his body honed into a well-built physique, stared down the boy's attacker, clinching his own taped hands into fists. Across the room stood a large man with a rotund belly, his head adorned with shoulder length mud-brown hair, his facial features outlined by black jester make-up. Relenting to his fellow member's command, Croix pounded his gut twice, and his belly 'deflated' as he huffed smoke out of his nose, the release whistling from his nostrils like a bronze bull…

"Heh Heh… Pitiful…" Croix snorted as the boy struggled to stand.

At that moment, two women came into the room. One had her long blond hair tied into a high ponytail with a black lace band, and wore a long-sleeved black lace over shirt over a long lace dress with a flared collar and many embroider patterns throughout. The other woman had long tomato-red hair, and wore a frilled blouse under black business attire and tall lace-up boots. The English man went right for the blond woman, while the red-haired woman went right to the boy's aid.

"Juno, Genevieve, this isn't going to work. All this time, and his progress is still lacking…"

Genevieve replied as she looked the boy over, "You say that like we have another choice, Benjamin."

Benjamin continued skeptically, "The boy is not ready. It's doubtful he'll succeed if we go through with this."

Juno replied, "Our options are slim already. Do you have some other plan?"

Croix indignantly suggested, "What about the girl? At least she can take a hit."

Benjamin explained with a sigh, "Impossible. Her bloodline doesn't mix well enough with the influence for this to work."

Juno added, "Not to mention Botan is having a much harder time reining her in. She's fighting the grip on her a lot fiercer than before; she actually slipped out of it a short time ago."

Genevieve reassured the boy, "You know what that means, right? It's up to you now. But it's all right; you'll make it. We know that for sure."

Juno added sweetly as she approached the boy, "Exactly; so don't you worry. It's already been written you'll win. You … are going to be our hero."

Croix and Benjamin weren't so convinced; as soon as the women spoke, Benjamin stifled a groan in the back of his throat, while Croix stifled a laugh in his. Suddenly, one more member of the group arrived, and all the others watched as they went right to the boy…

Genevieve asked, "What do you think?"

The other member earnestly said, "I think that's enough for today. It won't do him or us any good to train him to death."

"About Shroom…" Juno asked as the other turned to leave, "How is she doing?"

"Not good… not even close…" The member said with concern as they shook their head in the negative, "You know Rimelo meant the world to her. You and Genevieve can understand; I know I can…"

"Wait…" the boy finally said, standing shakily as the others look to him, "I'm fine; I can keep going."

As Juno and Genevieve looked to each other lost, the other member turned back to him, saying, "You're sure now? We can't afford you getting hurt."

The boy nodded affirmatively, saying, "I can make it. Let's keep going."

The group went silent in consideration with the boy obviously wanting to please them. Juno and Genevieve were very uneasy and concerned about the idea. Benjamin stood stoically while watching what the other adults would do. Croix listened simply for another chance to power-up again…

The other member finally said, "Okay. Juno, Genevieve, watch them; stop it when he can't take anymore… Fight hard; we are counting on you."

With that, the boy nodded and the other member departed. Juno, Genevieve, and Benjamin went off to the side as the boy readied himself. Croix chuckled with a bull-like snort, and his belly expanded again as he drew in a long breath. Taking aim at the boy, he slightly opened his lips, letting sparks fly out from the energy held in his mouth…

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Girl<strong>_

On the outskirts of Osaka, in a lavish mansion, three people were hard at work on the latest King of Fighters Tournament. In the large home office, it was obvious that the space once held a single stately desk and now had accommodated three smaller, more streamlined desks. To the right sat Mature, speaking Chinese into a phone as she was securing a final site in Shanghai. Sitting at the left desk was Vice, furiously typing away at a computer filling out a bracket with the RSVPs. Meanwhile, the owner of the estate, Hiroshi Amaterasu, was in the middle of a telephone interview while guiding around moving staff preparing for an upcoming gathering…

"Well, I've always been an avid fan of the King of Fighters tournaments, so having the chance to be both an investor and a participant is a dream come true. Don't get me wrong; the work's been hard, but this is definitely the most exciting project I've taken up…" Hiroshi pointed out something to his assistant Maxwell as he awaited the next question, before answering, "As you know, past tournaments have been much more serious and dire, not to mention the usual calamity that surrounds the final match. So, this year, my fellow sponsors and I decided to give the event a freer, more festive atmosphere. To that end, the field of teams has also been opened up to give the feeling reminiscent of the 'dream matches' of some time ago…

Hiroshi quickly signed a form handed to him as the next question came, "The first match is in two weeks, but before that, there are several promotional events next week including the release of the official bracket and the fan appreciation day. And the whole thing kicks off in three days at the 'Entrance Party' for all the participants that are going to be competing…" He paused briefly as he listened to the next question, chuckling briefly before responding, "Um, I think it's safe to say that's a negative. It will be a struggle to keep some of these fighters off each other without involving bystanders. There are some volatile and powerful characters coming to the soiree, and that's without any press. So, no; this is strictly invitation only… Well, you're very welcome, and thank you as well."

Just then, a pristine chime rang through the home, signaling someone at the door, and Hiroshi immediately went to answer it, not checking who it was as he usually would. To his surprise, he opened the door to a beautiful young woman carrying a cloth duffel bag. Her azure hair was tied in a mane-like ponytail, and wore black fatigue pants, military boots, and a short black tank top that exposed her midriff. Finally, she was covered in a log black trench coat just like her father's. Hiroshi smiled at the sight of her: Leona Heidern.

"Leona-chan…" Hiroshi happily expressed, "I wasn't expecting you today, sweetheart, especially with you on a mission… Did you … have them drop you off here?"

Leona gave a very slight yet sweet smile and responded, "Yeah… You're not too busy, are you?"

"I'm never too busy for you…" Hiroshi replied, his elation palpable, "Come in."

Hiroshi courteously took her bag as Leona stepped in and began untying her boots. Vice and Mature rounded the corner, coming to answer the door as well, when they were hit by something strong, a smell that quickly upset the stomach. They incredulously looked at Hiroshi in confusion, who somehow did not seem to notice…

"Hey, kid, what in the h- is that?" Vice voiced, holding her nose.

Hiroshi, honestly unaware, replied, "I don't know what you mean?"

Mature, also holding her nose, lightly slapped his shoulder and asked in disbelief, "You can't be serious. You don't smell that?"

Taking their reaction seriously despite not noticing himself, Hiroshi paused, drew in a deep breath as he concentrated, and immediately recoiled when he detected the scent as well. It was a foul yet familiar odor, a combination of sweat, mud, smoke, vegetation, and blood. Its familiarity also meant they realized where it came from easily.

Turning back to her, Hiroshi inquired, "Leona-chan… Were you sent to the jungle again?"

Leona plainly answered as she stood back up, "Vietnam, breaking up an opium den. Why do you…?"

She then saw the looks on her company's faces, especially Mature and Vice's disgust, checked herself, and began to blush.

Hiroshi swiftly defused the situation, "No matter. I'll take care of those clothes while you wash up…"

* * *

><p>While Vice and Mature quickly went back to work, Hiroshi led Leona to her room. These visits had become a regular occurrence with Hiroshi's home now being a second for Leona, a rare place she had become comfortable and secure. The Amaterasu son strived to be even more attentive, patient, and accommodating than usual, and Leona began growing closer and opening up more to him. That was how they started, and, after what seemed like a short time especially to Hiroshi, the two had become a solid couple for nine months.<p>

Some time later, Hiroshi discreetly entered Leona's room with her newly cleaned clothes, gently laid them on the bed and, hearing her still in the bathroom, started on his way out…

"Hiroshi…?" Leona suddenly called out.

He immediately stopped and replied, "Yes? What can I do…"

Hiroshi slowly turned to her and was stunned silent upon seeing her in the bathroom door; she stood drying her hair … clothed only in short bathroom robe. The Amaterasu son froze with his mouth slightly agape, admiring her from her exposed leg to her figure outlined by the cotton garment. Leona, however, was simply comfortable and at ease, thinking nothing of Hiroshi's presence … and also not noticing his slack-jawed admiration.

Leona casually requested, "I'm still sore from my mission. Could you help me loosen up, please?"

"Sure…" Hiroshi replied distractedly.

Leona looked up from her drying to a familiar sight and nonchalantly commented, "Your nose is bleeding again."

Finally feeling the warm liquid on his face, Hiroshi quickly wiped it away, and shook himself out of his brief trance. The couple, with Leona's request, went into position: Leona laid down on the bed face-down, resting her head on her arms, and Hiroshi, following his distant training as a masseuse, gently rolled the top of the robe down to her lower back, and, after stopping to compose himself, tenderly laid his hands on her back. Generating heat in his hands, he slowly rose their temperature until…

"That's good…" Leona softly said.

Hiroshi starting skillfully using his hands, massaging her muscles, and, in order to keep himself under control, closed his eyes to focus simply on his technique and what he was doing. Oddly enough, he actually managed to calm himself through this slight detachment.

Taking note of what he was feeling, Hiroshi commented, "You're really knotted up, sweetheart. That must have been some mission."

Leona, her voice trailing off as she was lost in the comfort Hiroshi was supplying, replied slowly, "Yes… Rough mission… Many hostiles… Large compound… Took a long time to … clear out… This … feels good though."

As was apt to happen, Hiroshi soon got engrossed the feeling as well, Leona's skin soft and enticing even with her well-developed muscle just underneath. He naturally began to enjoy the massage in his own way, but not as much as Leona though. She was soon thoroughly relaxed as Hiroshi's warm and trained hands eased away her soreness and stress. Eventually, she started letting out natural contented sighs and even pleasured moans on occasion. All of these signaled to the Amaterasu son that he was doing well, and combined with his own feelings, led him to open his eyes, admiring her evident relaxation and ease while listening to her sounds of contentment.

He continued comforting Leona, working away her aches and pains … until two drops of blood suddenly fell on her back. Shocked out of everything, Hiroshi reached up and realized he was bleeding from both nostrils now.

Hiroshi quickly wiped Leona's back clean and covered his nose, asking, "So, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better … Thank you." Leona replied softly.

Hiroshi, trying to hide his nervousness, not-so-smoothly said, "Anytime.. Well, I have to go."

Confused by the suddenness, Leona looked up as he headed for the door, wondering, "Wait; I mean, are you sure? You can … stay if you want."

Hiroshi stammered as he looked back at her, "No, I, uh… I-I have to … finish setting up for the party."

Leona offered, "In that case, maybe I can help. I'll get dressed and…"

"No, you have to do that…" Hiroshi blurted before explaining, "I mean, you don't have to pitch in. You've had a long day already; just rest and relax."

Without giving another word, Leona relented as Hiroshi exited. The Amaterasu son stopped just outside the door to settle himself; he wiped his nose again, and took several deep breaths as he tried to slow his racing heart…

"You know, you're going to pass out if you keep bleeding out like that."

Hiroshi spun around, startled by the unnoticed presence, and asked, "Mature-chan, were you waiting out here or something?"

Mature explained, "Sort of. I was looking for you, and figured you'd be with … her."

Picking up on something in her voice, Hiroshi inquired, "Why the hostility? I didn't keep waiting too long, did I?"

"No, it's not from anything you did…" She quickly moved on, "I secured that site in Shanghai."

"Good, all our stages are set then."

Hiroshi was still curious about Mature due to her non-answer, but decided to let it go anyway. Meanwhile Vice and Almeida, the caregiver of the estate, were putting the last touches on the bar.

"Hey, Meida, what do you think of that girl Hiro's seeing?" Vice asked somewhat randomly.

Almeida, suspicious at the sudden interest in her opinion, replied, "That depends, dear. What do you think of her?"

Vice responded rather quickly , "I don't like her. Don't you think she's too dangerous to keep around?"

Almeida replied, a smile emerging, "I wouldn't worry about that. If he can survive you and Mature, I'm sure he has nothing to fear from her."

Vice said skeptically, "Don't bet on it. I know what she's capable of. She's a loose cannon, and she could snap any moment… She could really hurt him."

"…" Almeida could only muster a chuckle.

"Vice asked irritatedly, "I'm not kidding. What are you laughing at?"

Almeida eventually said as her laughter trailed off, "Nothing. It's just … the same thing could be said about you two… I'll tell you what I think: I really like Leona, because Hiroshi likes her. I trust him and his sense of character, and he adores her. Besides, it doesn't take a detective to see that she's really fond of him, too."

Vice said to herself, "That's what I was afraid of."

Almeida added with a indulgent smile, "On a side note, it's a nice change of pace to see you concerned for Hiroshi; it means you really do care about him, like a proper sister and everything. It's rather sweet, actually."

Vice instantly realized what she had revealed and tried to deflect the situation, albeit poorly, "I don't care about him; it's just that if she offs him, then all of us are out on the street."

Almeida could not help but smile at Vice's futile hand-wave…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Home Security<strong>_

"DIE, NESTS TRASH!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Shotgun fire rang out through the sparse Osaka forest. The aggressor scanned the area for his enemy while his shotgun morphed back into his right arm. The attacker had short dark blue hair, and wore an orange sleeveless shirt, baggy black pants tucked into black boots, and a long blue glove on his transformable right arm: a young man known only as K9999. In actuality, he was on a personal pursuit; he had set out some time ago to destroy all remnants of NESTS ultimately including K' and company even Diana and Foxy. The only one spared would be Angel whom he abandoned in the first place for this campaign. At the moment, however, he had found and was hunting an operative he knew nothing about.

K9999 impatiently called out, "Show yourself, bug, so I can squash you and get on my way."

Suddenly, he noticed a cloaked figure dash off, and chased after him. The pursued weaved through the trees with K9999 right on his heels, the crazed clone firing wildly with his shotgun arm, splintering bark and erupting dirt everywhere. Not once did K9999 lose sight of his target's cloak: dark with a multitude of long black tatters flying off resembling vines. The raving replica closed in on his prey as they got to a campsite and, with a lunge, tackled him. Both rolled through and got up with K9999 having clear aim of his potential victim's face.

His eyes and gun trained on his enemy as he slowly stood, K9999 commanded, "Nowhere to run; you're trapped like the rodent you are. Stand up!"

The captive followed the command as his hood flew up to reveal him: he was a young man K9999's age with pitch-black hair except a white shock near his right eye. He wore a dark purple bodysuit with resistance bands down the front of his chest, and a long bluish-white on his right hand that extended over his forearm…

K9999, chuckling evilly to himself, gloated, "I hope you said your prayers. I'm going to tear you apart then burn you to dust. Don't even bother begging for mercy."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," the young man said in a calmly defiant tone.

The pursued youth steeled himself when his right arm twitched then twisted until … it morphed into a drill! A bit surprised but unimpressed, K9999 went for intimidation, and morphed his arm into his own drill. That was when they both realized that they were exactly the same! K999, not to be undone, reformed his arm and generated a flame in his hand with a spark. The other youth in response pulled back his glove … and blood-red flames erupted from his arm! Now, K9999 was shocked; he only knew of K', Krizalid, and himself to have this ability within NESTS…

K9999 finally demanded with irritation, "Who the h- are you?"

"I am…" the youth said gravelly, "Nameless…"

K9999 pushed his confusion aside for intent, scoffing, "Guess I'm lucky then. No one will look for you after I roast you."

"Sadly, no…" Nameless conceded before pointing out, "If you beat me…"

With no words left to say, the two clashed, and found in many ways … it was like fighting themselves. They had the same skill set, techniques, and physical attributes. Nameless however seemed to have something extra, and began to outmatch K999 at every turn. Angered quickly, K999 swiftly went for broke: the right side of his face constricted so tight that the veins became visible. His right arm churned and undulated grotesquely. Nameless noticed all of this and focused himself.

"Power … Losing … Control…" K9999 muttered to himself before laughing maniacally, "I'll destroy you."

"Spiral…."

K9999, his arm now a gigantic malformed tentacle of flesh, wire, and metal, thrusted his mutated arm at his enemy. Nameless waited for the right moment, and responded with his own large formation, morphing his arm into a colossal white drill! The attacks deadlocked for a moment until … Nameless' drill burrowed into K9999's arm mass, and ripped and shredded it apart.

"AHHHH!"

K9999 quickly retracted his arm but it was no use. It was thoroughly gnarled and mangled beyond repair; his arm was inoperable, a complete mess…

Distraught, K9999 brought fire to his good arm, yelling, "You bastard! You'll pay for that. You'll pay!"

K9999 was livid, and clearly not thinking, charged. Nameless again saw all of this, and prepared by unbuckling his glove, just as K9999 leapt into the air at him. What came next would be the coup-de-grace: Nameless raised his arm as his glove flew off, and let out a roar of effort and pain as an eruption of blood-red flames engulfed him and K9999! The mad replica was propelled upward as Nameless disappeared behind the fire. Incredibly, a white ethereal image of the upper body of a woman appeared in the flames as the attack ended. The flames died down as Nameless' glove snapped back onto his arm just as K9999's body fell to the ground in a smoking heap. Nameless dropped to his knees, clutching his arm from anguish and strain, as he started to waver. As he collapsed, the young man managed to weakly let out one word on his mind…

"Isolde…"

* * *

><p>Hiroshi abruptly awoke as an intense heat washed over him, a sense of dread gripping him as he was forced into awareness late at night. All the signs signaled something he unfortunately use to: there was a battle nearby. With urgency, Hiroshi leapt out of bed and bounded into the hallway. He quickly went through the house until he ran into Leona in only a short white tank top and light blue briefs…<p>

Leona asked, also running from her room and aware of something, "Did you feel that too, Hiroshi?"

"Uh, I… I, um…" Hiroshi stammered, distracted by Leona in a state of undress, before quickly snapping back into the urgency, "I mean, yeah. What do you think it was?"

Leona, in full 'mission mode', relayed, "I'm not sure, but odds are it's nothing good. We should proceed with caution; we could be under attack."

Hiroshi resolutely responded, "Right. In that case, we should at least see what we're up against."

Leona nodded in agreement, and they both rushed off. Eventually, they arrived at the front, with the heavily-drowsy Vice and Mature arriving soon after, threw open the front door, and were greeted by the sight of a plume of smoke rising from the nearby forest…

Mature asked, barely awake, "Hey, you two, where's the fire?"

Leona plainly replied, "Out there…"

Cranky from being shaken awake, Vice asked, "Well, s-t! What could that be this late?"

Without a second thought, Hiroshi sprinted toward the site, and Leona quickly followed behind them…

"Wait, what are you…?" Vice yelled after them, "Ugh!"

Mature mused as the two traveled toward the trouble, "Wow; maybe those two are more compatible than we thought."

Vice groaned in protest, "Do we have to go after them?"

Mature let out a yawn and conceded, "I think we can trust the girl just this one time."

Not caring to be troubled further, Vice and Mature simply retired to sleep again, heading back to bed. Hiroshi meanwhile sprinted toward the trouble, when he noticed Leona running behind him.

"Leona-chan, you … followed?" Hiroshi asked, slightly surprised, "You don't think this is a bit reckless?"

Leona replied matter-of-factly, "It is reckless. I still don't let people I care for face danger alone, especially, reckless or not."

The pair continued on, when Leona's skills took over…

The Ikari Amazon relayed, "I can smell smoke in the wind now. I'd say it's coming from just northwest of us."

"I'm only slightly picking up anything, so you lead the way, Leona-chan." Hiroshi conceded.

Analyzing as they went, Leona conveyed, "I can't hear any battle noises or detect any on-going conflict. I think it's safe to say whatever happened has passed. It also suggests we weren't the intended target."

"That's good to know. Are you sure though?"

"Almost completely… The distance from the house also suggests an isolated incident. Do you know of anything in this direction?"

Hiroshi thought for a moment and realized aloud, "Yes. Our old family campground is this way, a getaway close to home. I haven't used it in years though."

Finally, the couple arrived at the campsite and the aftermath. They immediately noticed one young man slumped on the ground while clutching his gloved right arm, and another a short distance away with a mangled right arm, his body still slightly smoking. Hiroshi naturally went to the first one, and Leona went for the other.

Hiroshi checked the first man's neck, announcing, "Good; a pulse. This guy's still breathing."

Having her own realization, Leona said in disbelief as she knelt over the second man, "No; this isn't … right. He can't be."

Hiroshi picked up on her incredulity, and asked, "Leona-chan, what's wrong? What do you see?"

Leona answered as Hiroshi ran over to her, "I know this man. We've been looking for him for years."

"Really…? Who is..." Hiroshi, a little lost, started to ask before he got a better look, "No way! It isn't…"

"It is … K9999, clone of K'." Leona confirmed, "Ikari has been wondering what happened to him after NESTS' fall. Who would have thought I'd find out here of all places?"

Hiroshi knelt next to Leona by K9999, and like the other one, checked the man's neck. He pressed lightly at first, and then harder. He soon began feeling other spots close, but he didn't find what he was looking for. The realization became as evident on the outside as it was on the inside. The color drained from his face as his body ran cold. The shock caused his facial features to subtly widen and freeze there. After a moment, Hiroshi managed to choke out his comment.

"Well, we found him too late. He's … gone."

Leona, unmoved by such a sight, went on, "Hmm… And what about the other one…?"

Disturbed and shaken by the finding, Hiroshi responded as he averted his eyes, "The … other guy is, uh… He's still alive, but he's pretty beat up too."

Leona soon surmised that Hiroshi wouldn't be used to this situation and offered, "Okay, I'll take the body, so you can carry the survivor."

Moving away from the fallen rather quickly, Hiroshi went back to the first guy, and lifted the survivor onto his back. Leona simply and unceremoniously hoisted K9999's body onto her shoulders fireman-style, and the two started back to the house, Hiroshi being careful not to disturb his passenger while Leona was not with no need to be. Eventually, they got all the way to Hiroshi's office, waking Vice and Mature again, and all four ended up looking over the unconscious youth as he lay on the office couch…

"Still bringing home strays, eh, kid?" Mature asked as she looked over both young men.

Focusing on K9999's remains, Vice added, "I think your taste is slipping too. This one looks completely broken up already; you can't even help him."

"Yes, what we felt was apparently the aftermath…" Hiroshi solemnly admitted before moving on to the other new person in the room, "Still, we already know who he is; the mystery is … who is this guy?"

Leona said, as she noticed the insignia on his chest, "Wait… I've seen that sign before. It's from NESTS."

Vice reacted in confusion, "NESTS? Who the h- is NESTS?"

Hiroshi wondered aloud, "The terrorist cartel, NESTS? I thought they were all gone."

Leona expressed, "They are, or so I thought. But that symbol is only worn by NESTS agents."

Mature asked, even more confused, "Agents? Terrorist cartel? How big was this thing?"

Hiroshi relayed, "Genetic engineering, space travel; you name it, NESTS seemed into it. They engineered K' and his crew. They rose to power after '97, while you both were comatose, and stayed there for years.

"Affirmative…" Leona confirmed before noticing something next to the insignia, "Now what is this symbol here?"

Mature took one look before casually saying, "That's a Cyrillic character. It translates to 'Zhe Prime'."

Hiroshi asked out of surprise, "Cyrillic? You speak ancient Greek?"

Vice added, "Yeah; Cyrillic is the Orochi language after all."

"Right; Hakkeshu…" Hiroshi said as he remembered.

Leona continued on, "But if he's a NESTS agent, then that's even stranger. I've studied every one of their operatives, but this one is completely new to me. I've never seen or heard anything about him."

Finally, the youth began to stir, and Vice commented, "Looks like sleeping beauty's coming around…"

In his lapse of unconsciousness, Nameless was vaguely aware of the drastic shift in his surroundings. The atmosphere had gone from cold air to warmth. The hard ground under him was now soft cushions. Physically, his head was screaming and his right arm tingled intensely; that was at least familiar, as it was par for the course after his 'Chilling Joy' attack. Holding his head, his eyes flickered open, and he saw that he was on a couch in someone's house with four people standing over him. The guy of the four knelt next to him to offer help, noticing he was awake, but Nameless quickly motioned him to stay back, not wanting to unintentionally hurt the guy.

As Nameless slowly sat up, Hiroshi voiced concern, "Whoa, take it easy. Are you okay?"

His head still in a fog, Nameless could only looked at Hiroshi in puzzlement and continued to run the back of his head, trying to shake the cobwebs in his mind…

Hiroshi continued, "Okay… Well, my name is Hiroshi Amaterasu. Who are you?"

Nameless started to respond, but he quickly decided against it. He didn't want to risk the possible reaction if they found out who he was and he certainly was not going to stay there for long. With that decision made, Nameless only gave Hiroshi another look and shook his head in the negative.

Just reaching for any connection at this point, Hiroshi persisted, "Alright, uh… How did you get here? Were you and that guy fighting? Do you know what happened to him?"

He looked past the others to see his enemy, K9999, lifeless on other side of the room, and grimaced at the sight. Nameless knew he was in trouble now, and his only option was to get out of there. Quickly, he started to look for a way out, nervously rubbing his white glove out of habit, and searched for an escape route until he noticed the blue-haired woman staring right at him…

After a third non-answer, Mature sarcastically commented, "Wow, big talker on our hands here."

Hiroshi replied in the man's defense, "He's obviously had a long night. He can probably hear you, though."

Vice jeeringly said, "Are you sure? He doesn't seem to react to words much. Or maybe he's not that bright."

Hiroshi flinched at the verbal jab, reacted, "You two are in rare form, aren't you?"

Mature explained in slight irritation, "We've been working non-stop for weeks. It's three o'clock in the morning; courtesy stops at midnight."

Vice added, "Besides, if he doesn't want to talk, let him stew for all we care. After all, he makes your girlfriend seem like a motor mouth."

"Hey, be nice." Hiroshi quickly said in defense.

All the while, Leona looked and studied the mysterious youth, and noticed what looked like a fight-or-flight response from him. In that moment, she decided to try something that Hiroshi would do…

Leona spoke lightly, trying to emulate her significant other, "Listen, I bet you're concerned and suspecting; I know because I've been there. You're probably wondering what we want from you, what we're capable of, how you can get out of this… I want to assure you: we just want to help you. If nothing else, you can trust Hiroshi; I know from experience that he'll do anything he can to help you, in any way he can. But he can't help you unless you talk to him."

Nameless was struck by Leona's words especially as Hiroshi visibly concurred. Both of them seemed genuine, but Nameless still was not sure where to begin. Meanwhile, Hiroshi gave his girlfriend a look of awe and delight at her uncommon aptness, Leona reciprocating a slight smile at his nonverbal praise.

"Nameless…"

"I'm sorry?" Hiroshi asked, more for confirmation than confusion.

The mysterious young man reiterated, "You asked my name. My name is … Nameless."

Vice sarcastically reacted, "Nameless, huh? Real creative geniuses at NESTS, obviously."

Hiroshi continued courteously, "Anyway, Nameless… What happened to you? Did it have anything to do with that other guy?"

Nameless, still gently rubbing his gloved arm, confirmed with a nod, "Yes. I was minding my own business when that guy attacked. I tried to lose him, but he wouldn't give up. He's been chasing me for days, and he finally caught me. I guess I got the best of him though."

"I'll say…" Mature concurred as she looked back at K9999.

Leona rather bluntly asked, "Are you an agent of NESTS like him?"

Nameless paused as he took a long look at his glove, and replied, "Not anymore obviously. But, I wasn't an agent so much as a slave. They're the one who did this to me … to us."

"You and … Isolde?" Hiroshi asked, noticing a name inscribed on his white glove.

Nameless could only respond with a solemn nod…

Vice asked, pushing further, "Okay, but if it was so horrible, why'd you stay with them?"

Mature inquired even more, "And, if there guys have been gone for years, what have you been doing all this time?"

Nameless expressed with pain and difficulty, "I stayed because they were the only ones … who could bring her back. But, everyone who could've helped me is gone. I've looked all over, in every place they were or could be, and there's nothing left. Now, there's no hope; Isolde meant everything to me, and … I've lost her."

Grave silence descended upon the group when Hiroshi thought of something, saying, "Actually… don't be so sure. There might be a chance."

Mature asked in mystification, "What are you talking about, kid?"

The Amaterasu son elucidated, "He said he needs help from people who use to work for NESTS, right? It just so happens I remembered two former NESTS executives who are competing this year, and I know they'll be here for the party in three days. They could probably do exactly what needs to be done."

Leona wondered, "Do you think they'll actually try to help him?"

Hiroshi answered as he deduced, "I don't know, especially with me asking the favor. Nevertheless, it's his best shot, so it's at least worth a shot. He can stay here until the party, so he can meet them."

"Hold on a second…" Nameless interjected in astonishment, "Why… Why are you doing this for me?"

Vice quickly quipped, "He can't help it. It's like an altruistic muscle spasm."

Hiroshi expressed, "There's that, but most importantly I've lost people who meant so much to me, and there are people I would be devastated to lose now. No one should have to go through that especially if something can be done about it… Of course, that is if you'll accept the opportunity."

Nameless quickly agreed, "Yeah, of course… Thanks. I really owe you."

Hiroshi reacted with a smile, "Anytime. Now, let me get you a room."

* * *

><p>The wild early morning situation resolved, Hiroshi and Leona walked back together toward her room…<p>

"So… you have to leave first thing tomorrow, huh?" Hiroshi asked in confirmation.

Leona relayed, "Yes, I have to turn K9999's body into headquarters."

Hiroshi then asked for a possibility, "Okay, but at least say you'll be back for the party."

Leona shed a sweet smile, and gave a slight nod. Finally, coming to their destination, they stopped as they reached her door, but didn't part right away…

Hiroshi affectionately lauded her, "You know, I've never seen you in a mission state before. I have to say I'm impressed."

Leona responded with a slight blush, "It's all training, really. I just reacted the only way I knew how."

Hiroshi tenderly continued, "You did make it look easy, and you certainly looked good doing it too."

Trying to stay composed despite her blush growing, Leona reciprocated, "You were very impressive too. It's … amazing how you work through these situations."

Hiroshi chuckled and continued, "I do my best, but I usually have help. I definitely couldn't have made it through tonight with you, especially you getting Nameless to open up. You … were amazing."

Leona, her smile emerging, again returned the feeling, "Really, I was only imitating you that time, so … I couldn't have made it without you either."

She then took a brief look around, a defense reflex of checking for others. Hiroshi took this as a positive signal, rightfully so … since Leona was weary of affectionate displays in front of others and so was checking if anyone was watching. Fortunately, the coast was clear. Hiroshi slowly leaned in, and the couple kissed for a brief moment before separating with a barely audible pop. This was a signal from Hiroshi for Leona, backing up ever-so-slightly and letting her initiate whether they continued or not. On this occasion, however, she was much faster than usual, and the two immediately resumed in a deep, passionate kiss, Hiroshi putting his arms around her and Leona pulling him even closer.

The two became lost in each other as Leona let herself go and Hiroshi drifted with her as their romance could be felt through the hallway. All the while, Leona's enjoyment grew, so much so that she did not notice what was happening. Her hear racing and her body growing warmer, her muscles were strengthening, her senses sharpening, her hair turning purple… Eventually, she opened her eyes, and saw her nails had grown long and sharp! Immediately, she stopped, and Hiroshi let her go as soon as she pulled back…

Slightly confused and concerned, "Are you alright? Did I go too fast or something?"

Leona looked again immediately after, only to see her hand completely normal after. Realizing Hiroshi had asked something, she simply shook her head in the negative.

Still unsure, Hiroshi checked again, "Okay; now, are you sure you're alright?"

Leona thought for a moment, feeling herself coming back down and under control, slowly nodded as she reached for her door…

Hiroshi finally offered, "Well, as long as you're okay… Good night, uh, morning, Leona-chan."

Leona gave him one last smile, and disappeared in her room. Hiroshi, after the intense romantic encounter, took a deep breath, sighed in amazement, and his knees almost buckled when he started to move. He quickly got his feet, walked down, and turned the corner right into a drowsy Vice leaning against the wall.

Hiroshi jumped from surprise, and asked, "Vice-chan… what are you still doing up?"

"Don't know…" Vice replied before quipping while still half-asleep, "Still haven't closed the deal, have you, Hiro?"

"I'm sorry?" Hiroshi reacted with confusion.

Vice explained further, "You and the girl… you two haven't 'consummated' yet?"

Hiroshi, a bit mortified, replied, "N-No… Leona-chan and I haven't been intimate."

Vice asked, starting to nod off, "That's too bad. She get cold feet?"

"I don't know … but ultimately it's a good thing though. I'm not allowed to anyway."

Vice woke up a little, asked for clarification, "Time out; what do you mean you're not allowed?"

Hiroshi explained, "Men of the Amaterasu clan are not allowed to have relations before marriage or a union of equal meaning."

"Really? I'm sorry." Vice said, her disbelief quelled by her fatigue, "And here I thought you had it made."

Hiroshi resigned matter-of-factly, "That's the rule; I have to follow it."

Starting to nod off again, Vice commented, "That's a shame. I thought that might loosen you two up."

"Well, it's okay," Hiroshi shrugged off.

Vice cynically reacted, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Hiroshi quickly and genuinely commented, "No, really. I admit it's hard sometimes … really hard, but it does help you realize when someone is really special."

"Is this girl special to you?" Vice asked, sleeping catching up to her fast.

"Definitely." Hiroshi admitted right away.

Vice only replied with mumbles, Hiroshi catching on to her exhaustion. Caring for his 'sister', he simply took her by the arm and led her back to her room… Leona laid awake in her bed, flexing her hand and thinking about what had just happened. It was a jarring reminder of a heavy concern, a concern that started out as a simple issue in the back of her mind, only to grow larger as she grew closer to Hiroshi. Now, with Hiroshi being the receiver of her affection, it had grown to a full-blown fear. In truth, it was a lifelong anxiety about losing control; the very thought alone chilled and saddened her to the core. The idea was devastating before, but now that she was involved with him… To keep some remnant of peace of mind, Leona decided to cease thinking about the possibility for the time.

Before anyone woke up, Leona got up to turn in K9999's remains. She silently entered Hiroshi's room, where he was in a deep sleep, and laid a briefly scribbled note on his night stand. Leona started to exit as swiftly as she had come in, when she came to a halt, gripped by her feelings. Wanting to give some form of punctuation, Leona quietly went to him, and lightly kissed his cheek, one last gift of tenderness for good measure.

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** Well, there you have it. Starting off with a mouthful I know, but thank you for staying with it. The story's backbone will be laid out next time, so please come back. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you again for reading (and sticking with it), and I really hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	2. Best Laid Plans

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, fellow readers and writers. First of all, thank you for reading, and it's great to hear from you all again. Well, as you can probably tell from the title, this is the set-up, so a lot of explanations will be amended after this. It's still a bit long, but this sets the stage for a lot of the story and even beyond. So, there are a lot of encounters, but I'll try to keep you along. That's where we're heading, so let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

Best Laid Plans

It was no stranger to large gatherings, but the Amaterasu mansion had never seen a soiree quite like this. On this night, it was hosting the King of Fighters Launch Party, and incredibly all 66 participants attended. The gigantic main ballroom had been dimmed to atmospheric levels. The middle of the marble floor was covered with a large wooden dance floor. On the perimeter, many roundtables and chairs were set up for those needing to rest or lounge. At the front sat a large station, the disc jockey's booth, alight with many stage lights and manned by the best DJ in Southtown, Duck King. Off to the side was the beverage counter, the shelves back-lit to showcase the many different bottles of liquid refreshment, and tending to it was King, mixing and serving along with the help of her assistants, Sally and Elizabeth. For their efforts, the two were additionally receiving free advertisements for the Pao Pao Café and her Illusion bar, respectively.

Oddly enough, the party-going contestants were beyond-surprisingly civil and in a quite festive mood, with everyone seemingly enjoying themselves. Some danced while others simply relaxed at the tables on the outskirts. Some were wondering through the home itself. Incredibly, Mature, in a white gown with a black shawl draped over her shoulders, and Vice, wearing a red cocktail dress, were rather accommodating to whoever needed them or asked their help. The Ikari soldiers especially Ralf were in the middle of the party despite being in full military regalia. Even the Slasher team of Freeman, Oni Inomura, and Ryuji Yamazaki were calm and non-combative. Hiroshi, clothed nicely in a full tuxedo for his role as host, acted graciously in his role, letting the easily riled to themselves while checking on all his guests on this busy night.

Making his way through the crowd, Hiroshi got to the DJ station and checked in, "Duck King! How's it going? Is everything sounding right?"

Duck King took his headphones down and exclaimed excitedly, "Man, the music is pumpin'! The rhythm is hot! The people are lovin' it! I'd say this party … is fire!"

Hiroshi reacted with a smile, "That all sounds like good news. Keep up the good work."

Duck King accepted with two thumbs up, "You got it, boss!"

Continuing through the party, Hiroshi met a good friend, a tall brunette. Her long midnight black hair, decorated with a white band at the top, flowed down her back. She wore a white blouse with wide sleeves and black pants over black high heels…

"Chizuru-sama, you made it…" Hiroshi said happily as he bowed to her.

Chizuru gave a brief bow and replied with a smile, "Of course. I do hold one-third of the sponsoring support after all. Why not enjoy the festivities?"

"Can't argue with that…" Hiroshi went on to ask, "Speaking of which, are you enjoying yourself? I mean, it seems your other teammate is preoccupied."

Chizuru explained, "I'm fine. As for my teammates, King is busy is busy as you know, and Mai is preoccupied with Andy as usual. However, he's just as focused on her this time. They are actually dancing together over there. It's actually a pleasant change-of-pace. I'd say you've at least performed a minor miracle tonight."

"I'm glad I could be of some help." Hiroshi said before persisting, "Now, about you… are you sure you're alright? Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Chizuru graciously declined, "I'm perfectly content."

"I'm glad to hear it. In that case, enjoy the party… Oh, and I've been meaning to say: welcome back to the tournament. I've missed watching your fighting grace in action."

Chizuru chuckled briefly, "I appreciate that … but, right now, one of our friends needs you."

She directed his attention toward the bar, where a small crowd was growing, and Hiroshi, in response, rushed over. In truth, Chizuru was not completely honest with him, not wanting him to worry. A profound sense of uneasiness and foreboding had overcome her for some time and, even more troubling, felt incredible familiar to her… Hiroshi made his way to the bar to see King trying to fill the drinks all on her own, the crowd simply yelling out their orders at once. Immediately he jumped behind the counter, next to her.

"Ms. King, what happened?" Hiroshi asked as he rolled up his sleeves and wiped his hands clean.

King replied, trying to mix three drinks at once, "I don't know. I let Sally and Elizabeth go on a short break, to get something to eat and all that. Then, it's like everybody got thirsty at the same time. Now, I'm swamped, and my helpers aren't back yet."

"Well, don't worry," Hiroshi said as he finished one of the drinks for her, "You just got one more."

Tantamount of being a good host, Hiroshi did everything to help his friend and satisfy his guests: He helped her serve, calming the small gathering. He straightened out the orders. He even mixed simple drinks on his own after a while. Thankfully, the crowd eventually thinned out soon enough…

"Terry Bogard, the legend himself…" Hiroshi greeted his approaching guest, "What can I get you?"

"Two Coca-Colas, my man…" Terry requested.

Hiroshi asked next in clarification, "In glasses or in the cans?"

Terry replied with his trademark smile, "Just hand me the cans; I'm a simple guy."

Hiroshi took two sodas out of the miniature fridge and handed them, saying, "Here you go!"

Terry gave him a thumbs-up and walked off just as another request came in, "Yo, kid, can we get two beers, please?"

Hiroshi responded as two muscular men approached the bar, "Ralf and Clark… Do I even bother asking if you want a glass?"

Ralf replied with an impish grin, "C'mon; you should know us well enough by now."

Hiroshi simply smiled, took out two bottled beers, and handed them out, saying, "Enjoy, gentlemen."

Ralf summarily ripped the cap off with his teeth; Clark tipped his hat to the host, and both walked off. Right on time, Sally and Elizabeth arrived right after.

Sally repentantly said, "We're so sorry we took so long."

King eagerly accepted, "Don't worry about it. Just hurry beck here."

"Alright, if you're all set, I have to attend to the rest of the guests." Hiroshi said as Sally and Elizabeth took the stations next to King.

King gratefully acknowledged him, "Okay, Hiroshi. Thanks a lot; I couldn't have made it without your help."

Hiroshi replied happily, "Anything for you, Ms. King!"

With the host started off, but he didn't get very far before something else arose. An altercation was seemingly brewing, a catastrophe-in-waiting should the effect cascade through the party…

"That's right." Tsugumi Sendo, the young Joshi Puroresu star, said, rolling her shoulder with an eager smile, "You and me, right here, right now."

"You can't be serious." Chae Lim, the Taekwondo Zephyr, replied in confusion as she brushed the styled silver streak of hair out of her eye, "You want to do that now of all times. I'm not even dressed to fight."

Tsugumi persisted, undeterred, "Oh, come on; it'll be fun. Besides if you're as good as people say you are, it won't matter what clothes you have on."

"Ladies, ladies…" Hiroshi calmingly said as he worked through those gathered around, "Please be calm down. Now, what seems to be the issue?"

Despite the simple question, an answer was slow to come. Both young women were a bit struck; mortification and discomfort came over them, similar to when one is caught by a teacher or authority figure. This was compounded by the fact that the young man who had come to diffuse them they found quite handsome. Neither of them spoke immediately as they just looked at him until Chae Lim eventually managed to point at Tsugumi…

Seeing the parties involved and deducing what happened, Hiroshi turned to Tsugumi with a smile and said kindly, "Now, Tsugumi-sama… I can tell you're excited, but I ask that you please hold off on the challenges tonight. I'm trying to have a conflict-free party, and you'll get all the fights you want at the tournament. So, please; no fight propositions, at least for tonight. Could you do that for me?"

Tsugumi offered, seemingly distracted as a smile crept onto her face, "Of course. No problem."

Hiroshi offered his hand, asking, "Then, we have a deal? You promise?"

Tsugumi returned the gesture, confirming, "We have a deal. I promise."

"Thank you so much…" Hiroshi said before kissing the back of her hand for good measure, "You are simply wonderful."

Tsugumi blushed a deep red as her smile grew, and slowly walked off as Hiroshi turned his attention to the other party…

Chae nearly jumped as he turned and smiled at her, and Hiroshi courteously, "Well, well, you must be Chae Lim, 'the Taekwondo Zephyr'…"

"Y-Yeah, that's me…" Chae replied with a bit of nervousness.

"I've heard a lot of really good things about you." Hiroshi began to praise her, "The word is that you're Master Kin's secret weapon for this King of Fighters; so, I watched quite a few of your matches, and it's not hard to see why he's so high on you. Your skills and technique are simply superb; you represent your sensei very proudly."

Chae giddily stammered with a growing grin, "Well, I, uh… I mean, I… Thank you."

Hiroshi continued, "You deserve it. Now, I understand you design clothes as well. I would love to see your work some time."

"You… You would?" she replied with surprise.

Hiroshi explained reassuringly, "Of course. I mean, I know a few people in the fashion industry. I'm sure I can convince them to give you a look."

"You would … do that for me?" Chae asked, pleasantly shocked.

Hiroshi said with a smile, "Well, I try to help any way I can."

Chae, fully blushing by this point, said with a smile, "Wow, I… I don't know what to say. How could I ever repay you?"

Hiroshi courteously offered, "There's no payment needed. It's my pleasure to assist a talented lady such as yourself … and such a beautiful lady on top of everything else."

Hoping to seal the deal, Chae offered her hand, and Hiroshi returned the gesture, shaking her hand and started to pull away. She however held on to him, stopping him in his tracks. Hiroshi looked back to her, and quickly saw from her look what she wanted: respectfully, he bowed down and kissed the back of her hand…

"Hey, Hiroshi…" The familiar voice of May Lee rang out as she came up to the two, "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Hiroshi graciously said, "I don't think so. It's nice to see you again, May Lee-sama."

The Heroine of Taekwondo smiled at him before turning to her teammate, "Chae, Master Jhun has gone missing. I need your help finding him"

Chae only offered a faint noise in agreement before May Lee essentially had to drag her away, her eyes still happily stuck to Hiroshi. With that, the Amaterasu son continued attending to the guests when an old friend suddenly slammed into him: Jhun Hoon. He was oddly wearing a suit despite the gathering being casual, and had a huge bouquet of flowers in hand. The most unsettling aspect of him was … the pinkish-purple hue in his eyes.

Jhun asked in blissful distraction, "Hiroshi, this is a great party you have here, but by any chance … have you seen my dearest Athena? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Now, Hiroshi found himself in a dilemma; Jhun was a well-known fanatic for Athena Asamiya, and there was no telling what he would do in a meeting. Nevertheless, the Amaterasu son decided to take the least chaotic option…

"No, I haven't." He replied.

Jhun, his trance unbroken, simply replied, "Okay; please let me know if you do."

The love-struck master simply walked off to search anew, practically floating on air as he went. Hiroshi, driven to look as well after the encounter, looked in the opposite direction the Jhun went, and saw the Psycho Soldier team sitting at a table: Athena, Momoko, and an entirely new teammate. The woman was stunning with perfectly tanned skin, flowing violet hair, and dark green eyes peering through a white masquerade eye mask. She was covered in long white gown with a slit over the left leg, and elbow-high opera gloves. Even in the atmospheric light, the woman seemed to give off a faintly visible aura, almost like she was glowing. Hiroshi quickly took notice that Athena was focusing on something, the pink sparks of her power shining from her eyes. That's when he realized just what happened to Jhun, and started over…

"_Bellissima_, Athena! Your hypnosis is improving." The woman exclaimed proudly as the young idol relaxed.

Massaging her temples, Athena said, unusually unsure, "Thank you, Kyrie-sama. But, I used up so much power, and I still couldn't hold it very long."

Kyrie reassured her, "Oh, that will get better with use. The good part is that you changed his perception without restricting his will, and that's the key to the entire concept."

Momoko excitedly announced as she received an inkling, "Kyrie-sama, there's someone coming to see us, a man, and he's happy to see us."

Athena nervously reacted, "It's not … Jhun again, is it?"

Kyrie reacted, picking up on the feeling now, "No, but nonetheless interesting…"

Reaching the table, Hiroshi greeted courteously with a smile, "What a wonderful sight. Ladies, it's great to see you. How are you all doing?"

"Hi, Hiroshi-san…" Athena said, going from anxious to delighted, "We're doing just fine. Thank you for what you said to Jhun."

"Anytime…" Hiroshi said before acknowledging the new person, "And who is this flawless woman that shares your company?"

As Hiroshi offered his hand, Athena introduced, "Well, Hiroshi-san, this Kyrie Tirzah, one of Master Chin's 'graduates'. She's our mentor for this tournament. Kyrie-sama, this is…"

"It's okay; I'm well aware of this man. The surprising fact is that you're not more knowledgeable about me; I can tell it's out of character for you." Kyrie said before gently laying her hand into his, "And before you ask, I would be flattered if you would."

Hiroshi took the permission in stride, bowing to her and lightly kissing the back of her hand, and gracious said, "It's true. I'm truly embarrassed that with all my preparations, I haven't managed to research new participants like I normally would. Still, your aura is quite impressive, and I'm saddened I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you sooner."

Kyrie replied with a smile, "_Oh, lei e molto gentile_. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Hiroshi figured, "I try. Now, if I heard correctly, you're … from Italy, native if I'm hearing you correctly."

Kyrie said, pleasantly surprised, "_Grande_. Italy is my native home, though I live many places. If you'll indulge me, what else can you deduce about me?"

Hiroshi thought momentarily before saying, "Well, rumor has it you're quite the performer, definitely a profession for a powerful psionic such as yourself. I've also heard that you're quite an accomplished poker and blackjack player, more hobbies where telepathy comes in handy."

Kyrie asked, modestly impressed, "And I thought I was psychic. Are you sure you're uninformed about me?"

"Oh, definitely not. I don't know enough to cater to you the way I should, but I'm certainly not uninformed… But you know that already, don't you?"

Kyrie flashed an impish smirk and replied, "Of course. A simple test for our host, but you are correct on all accounts. An aptitude to entertain is something my protégé Athena and I share. Games of chance are just a means of support; I simply aim to please.

Hiroshi simply added, "Well, that's something I share with you as well."

Kyrie reacted with praise, "Then, job well done; consider me pleased. You truly are an odd sort around these ranks."

Hiroshi courteously replied, "You make it a lot easier. It would take an ignorant man to see you or interact with you, and not marvel at you."

"Hmm, it's no wonder you're taken," Kyrie remarked but sensing something else about him, "On that note, I can tell there's something else weighing on your mind."

"Oh yes… Momoko-chan, I wanted to thank you. Your premonition last year was right; I did meet someone very special, a woman I'm fortunate to call my girlfriend. She's amazing, and you helped point me to her, so, from my heart, I thank you."

Excited and flattered, Momoko replied, "You're so welcome, Hiroshi-sama! I'm so glad my vision was right!"

Athena happily asked, "I'm really happy you found someone. Who is she? Is she here?"

Hiroshi eagerly expressed, "She is, I'm not sure where she now though. You know her … Leona Heidern."

Athena replied, taken aback, "Leona? She's … your girlfriend? I … didn't know she had it in her. That's actually a good thing when I think about it."

"Yes…" Hiroshi said as he regained focus, his voice filling with concern, "There is one last thing I need to ask before I go, Athena-sama. I found out about what happened. Is everybody alright? How is Kensou-san? Where is he, by the way?"

Athena's mood turned dour quickly, somberly saying, "Kensou-san … is with Master Chin and Bao-kun. Master is training them further after the battle. We only survived just barely… no thanks to me."

Kyrie started to speak when Hiroshi took Athena's hands, saying, "Athena-sama… From what I know, it was a vicious ambush. The important thing is that you all got out alive. It's not your fault you weren't ready; that was the point. You'll be ready next time."

"How can you be so sure?" Athena asked from uncertainty.

Hiroshi broke a small smile and relayed, "I've watched every one of these tournaments, and you always get stronger."

Kyrie added, "He's right. I've only watched you a short time, and you never cease to amaze me. I promise, I'll teach you anything, and do anything to help you next time."

Accepting the encouragement, Athena's eyes started to well up, but she simply wiped them clear and nodded in agreement as she began to cheer up. With that, Hiroshi started to go…

"Just a moment…" Kyrie called out, stopping him, "Hiroshi, I know who you hope to see next. I've spoken to those two, and I can tell you that your apprehension is well-founded. You'll have an uphill climb to gain their favor… But I'll advise you: stand your ground. They'll be unflinching, but be strong; there is common ground you can reach with them."

Hiroshi paused to internalize Kyrie's advice before finally saying, "Thank you … for your advice. I'll keep everything in mind."

"You're so welcome." Kyrie replied, offering a kind smile, "_Buona fortuna_!"

Hiroshi gave a short nod to bid the three ladies farewell, and started off… The moment of truth eventually presented itself; Hiroshi spotted the two women needed to encounter regardless of the circumstances: Foxy and Diana, sitting at one of the farther back tables, their statuesque figures evident even while sitting. As before, Foxy's silver hair tied in a purple striped flag, while she wore a red-and-brown coat with tails and black heels and gloves. Diana had her black hair tied high into a curly sphere, and wore a blue midriff top and black shorts under a light blue half-skirt covering the back of her lower body. Hiroshi paused momentarily, knowing he would get resistance from the two, and braced himself as he sought to keep his promise. For good measure, he found two specific food trays and walked over…

As Foxy and Diana looked up at him with slight surprise, Hiroshi said with all the courtesy and kindness he could muster, "Ms. Foxy, Ms. Diana, I'm really glad you could make it here tonight. Do you mind … if I join you?"

The two women looked at each other, consulting silently, and Diana conceded with slight irritation, "It's your party; you can do what you want."

"Thank you." Hiroshi calmly said as he offered the trays to them, "So, I brought these for you; I hope I got them right."

As Diana took one of the cookies in front of her, Foxy looked at the spread on her tray and asked, "What is this?"

Hiroshi replied in confusion, "It's … foie gras. I thought it was your favorite."

The two women paused again, and Diana asked with understated irritation, "Can we help you with something?"

Hiroshi proceeded cautiously, "Actually … yes. There's something very important I need to discuss with you both."

Foxy withheld a scoff and conjecturing, "Hmm, let me guess: maybe you want to recruit us into your conglomerate?"

A bit shaken but staying steady, Hiroshi replied, "Well, no. That is a good idea, but no. This is something on a more personal level."

Diana, starting to lose patience, presented, "Listen, you're supposed to be a smart boy who does a lot of research. You probably know already that we're not keen on silver-spoon college boys like you … so why would we do you any favors?"

Hiroshi humbly persisted, "I wouldn't be the main beneficiary; I'm actually asking for someone else… I swear to you. This isn't some corporate power play or financial ploy. I'm honestly asking for help from people more knowledgeable than me."

With both unflinching, Foxy rebuffed him lengthily, "You have access to enough intelligent minds; your company is certainly big enough; you definitely have enough money. We're sure you'll figure it out after a while."

Hiroshi continued to appeal to them, "Please believe me. This is most definitely a specialized issue, one only you both have the expertise and familiarity to resolve."

Hiding her irritation even less, Diana shot back, "Well, that's great, kid. It still doesn't give us a single reason to help you."

"Okay…" Hiroshi took a deep breath, and spoke genuinely, "The truth is: I am asking for a friend of mine. He's lost everything, but he's held out on one single chance. He has suffered for a long time just on one hope, and you are the only ones who can make it worthwhile… Now, you're right; I know I'm not your favorite kind of person, but please don't shoot down his last hope over that. And I don't know, but, because of who he is, I'm pretty sure he would be a big help to you as well… So, I beg you, please just talk to him at least…"

Foxy and Diana exchanged a long, thoughtful look until they came to a nonverbal agreement or realization. With a pair of deep breaths, they relented more from exasperation than kindness…

"Alright, bring him over." Diana said with a sigh.

Hiroshi exhaled with relief, and replied gratefully, "Thank you; you're both so kind"

Quickly, Hiroshi looked around, spotted his friend, and rushed over to him. Diana and Foxy rolled their eyes, starting to regret their concession almost immediately, and waited patiently. Soon, they noticed another young man sit down across from them, and started to rebuke him as well … but their mouths dropped open in shock when they got a good look as the young man with the snow-white forelock hanging over his eye.

Nameless cautiously inquired, "Word is that you're the last ones left. I've been searching for a long time; are you really the ones who can help me?"

With Diana speechless, Foxy stammered in surprise, "Z-Zhe… Zhe Prime?"

The three started talking as Hiroshi breathed a sigh of relief and walked off with his promise was kept… After some time, Hiroshi continued to wander through the party when he sensed someone approaching him, stopping when the person tapped on his shoulder. It was a young woman his age with long black hair and brown eyes. Jarringly, the outfit seemed to consist only of white band that barely covered her except for a long white cape hanging from the bottom portion of it, with elbow-length white fingerless gloves and thigh-high white boots. She was an honestly beautiful girl, but she was visibly uncomfortable in her outfit, as if she was wearing it for someone else.

Speaking deliberately, seeming to have trouble, she asked, "Are you … Hiroshi Amaterasu?"

Hiroshi replied kindly, "Yes, I am, but just Hiroshi is fine. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The woman continued, noticeably anxious, "I am… My name is Cassandra Murata, and uh…"

Trying to ease her, Hiroshi offered, "Its okay. There's nothing to be nervous about with me."

Cassandra calmed slightly before continuing, "Alright… Hiroshi, I understand my brother attacked you last year … here in your home."

Hiroshi replied in puzzlement, "Maybe; who is he?"

Cassandra gingerly explained, "He works for Ryuji Yamazaki now. He's uh … Oni Inomura."

The name striking an immediate chord, Hiroshi confirmed as he realized, "Oh… Then, what you heard is true. He and his boss did pay me a visit."

Her heart sinking a bit within, Cassandra continued on, "Okay, um… I know this probably doesn't mean much to you, but … I'm really sorry for all the trouble he caused you."

Again confused, Hiroshi tried to get clarification, "Hold on; you came over to me … to apologize for him?"

Cassandra expressed herself, "Yes. I mean, I know my brother can be very … violent, and I'm certain his new job isn't helping him much."

"I can imagine…" Hiroshi said as he picked up on something, "You're worried about him, right?"

Cassandra nodded, proceeding in pain, "My brother has taken care of me our whole lives, sometimes in spite of himself it seemed. Now that he's in this group… I'm just concerned about what he could do or what could happen to him."

"Hmm… In that case, I guess I have to forgive him. You asked so nicely after all."

"Really…?" Cassandra said with a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much… If there's anything I can do to repay you, anything at all, just say so."

Hiroshi thought for a moment, eventually saying, "Anything? I, uh… Actually, I'll have to take a rain check on that… By the way, some 'business' advice if you'll humor me: never offer someone 'anything'. Shadier people become very creative with that much power."

"I'll … keep that in mind." Cassandra said before Hiroshi started off again, "Thank you again."

"What can I say…" Hiroshi said as he turned back to her with a smile, "I'm a sucker for a beautiful woman."

Cassandra shed a small smile, and rejoined the party… The happy couple of Kyo and Yuki Kushinada were enjoying their special date, especially Yuki, with Kyo having pulled strings to get her there in the first place. Eventually, the excitement and enjoyment inevitably got the most of them, and they started looking for a more private place…

As they came to a door far from the party, Yuki inquired, "Kyo-kun, are you sure Hiroshi-san won't mind us in his office?"

Kyo reassured her even as he was turning the knob, "Don't worry, Yuki-chan. Hiroshi's a cool guy; he won't mind."

The pair started passionately kissing before the door even closed, but they had neglected to check the room first…

"Finally. I've been trying so hard to meet … not you. Why are _you_ back here?"

Kyo and Yuki immediately spun around at the female voice, and the woman stopped mid-sentence upon turning and seeing them. She was an Asian woman in her mid-20s, and wore a red Chinese wushu shirt, black tights, red shoes, and black decorated wraps around her wrists and hands. Prominently, she had long auburn hair … except two light-blue braided bangs framing her face. Her face rang an immediate bell in Kyo's mind.

"Shion…" Kyo uttered, holding Yuki behind himself to protect her.

The woman simply replied, "No, but technically … you're half-right."

Yuki quickly exited the room to get help while Kyo stayed with the mysterious visitor, although she did not seem to want to go anywhere. After a short while, Yuki came back with a small crowd: Hiroshi, Vice, Mature, Leona, Adel, Benimaru, and Chizuru. They all huddled into the office, and were struck silent with confusion and amazement for a moment…

Adel eventually asked, speaking for them all, "What's Shion doing here?"

Leona observed, "This isn't Shion; it's someone else."

Benimaru assuredly agreed, "Yeah, for one, this is a woman."

Chizuru, still uncertain, asked, "How can you tell?"

Benimaru plainly explained, "Trust me; I've seen enough to tell with just a look, and this is definitely a lady."

Vice irritatedly pushed through, "Girl or boy, how the h- did she get in here? And who the h- is she?"

The woman plainly stated, "I came through the front door; this was the only time outside people could enter here. Who I am is Shinobu, and my resemblance to Shion is not coincidence… He's my identical twin brother."

Everyone recoiled from the revelation as Kyo quipped, "Yeah, no kidding…"

Hiroshi cordially spoke, "Anyway, Shinobu-sama, I hear you wanted to talk to me. What can I do for you?''

Her Japanese, obviously not her first language, proper and formal, Shinobu explained, "I came here to give you a warning… I have full knowledge of Those From The Past and their plans including for this tournament."

Adel instantly started, the others still a bit lost, "We're listening. First of all, who are they?"

Shinobu explained, "It is all in the name. 'Those From The Past' and I as well are literally from the past; Saiki took them from their time periods, and brought them to his own, leaving them stranded if they didn't aid him: Croix from Spain, a member of the Spanish Inquisition; Benjamin, a nobleman from England; Juno from Greece; Genevieve from France; Botan, a sorceress from Romania; Shroom from Russia; Rimelo from Italy; and, of course, my brother and I from are ancient China."

Mature wondered, "Okay, then why you all? Forgive me, but I don't see what's so special about you."

Shinobu replied, "Each of us is the last of our kind, the last to have our knowledge, our talents, our prowess… He promised them immortality if his plans succeeded, so they'd never 'fade into time's tide'."

Picking up on something, Chizuru asked, "You keep saying 'they'; what about you? How do you fit into this?"

Shinobu lightly touched her light-blue strands of hair as she looked away before somberly revealing, "This hair… It identifies us as members of the family that has protected the Emperor for ages; my brother and I are said to be the strongest of our entire lineage… When he came for us, he only encountered my brother; Shion didn't mention me, to protect me. I'm sorry to have wasted his sacrifice but I was not going to relinquish him so easily. I followed them to this era, and kept track of them ever since."

Slightly lost, Leona inquired, "Then, you know what happened to your brother. That he has disappeared…"

Shinobu's mood lightened as she recalled, "If you mean, did I see him betrayed by Magaki, then yes. That event, however, could be seen as a blessing in disguise. Shion was merely tapped, and, once he and I managed to free him, I was reunited with my brother for first time in years. He only recently rejoined Those From The Past, prompting my visit here tonight."

Kyo pointed out frankly, "I'm happy for you, but there's a huge hole here: if Ash, Saiki, or whoever is gone … what are you all still doing here?"

Hiroshi carried on the thought, "That's actually a good question; maybe you can shed some light on it: Elisabeth says Ash 'erased' himself and his ancestor, but if that's true, then why is everything he did not undone? Or even stranger, why do we all still remember Ash and Saiki?"

Shinobu thought for a moment before answering, "No one knows for certain, but if speculation from Shion, Botan, and the others is accurate… then it seems that before he disappeared, Saiki managed to isolate the timelines so that the only life affected by his destruction would be his own life. That would explain why his impact is still intact without him."

Vice tersely asked, "Wait, so all that 'One-Ruling-Time' crap wasn't just him jerking off? He could actually do that?"

Shinobu replied, "It appears so. I suspect he hoped we would cause you trouble in general while being stranded would punish us for failing him."

Mature chuckled briefly, saying, "So, he screwed everyone even when he didn't exist… Wow, I know about being a jerk, but that's a new level of bastard on me."

Leona intently moved the conversation along, asking, "I think that wraps up the confusing chapters of this, so… What is the next plot? What did you find out about the current plans of Those From the Past?"

Shinobu took a deep breath, and revealed, "Shion confirmed this to me: they are going forward with Saiki's original plan… Those From The Past are going to attempt to revive Gaia's Will, Orochi."

That revelation hit the room like a meteor, with everyone having an immediate reaction. Adel and Hiroshi were mostly unaffected, but still stood silent from the evident shift in the room. Kyo and Benimaru were incredulous, wordlessly exasperated at the thought of another group trying to release mankind's worst enemy. Chizuru, also irked by the very idea, clenched her fists in anger at the direct affront of her duty. Mature and Vice were struck with an odd and powerful hesitancy; part of them leapt for their master while another part of them was plagued by a familiar doubt fostered by their current situation. The most impacted was Leona: her body went cold. Her skin lost all pigmentation as she went pale. Her eyes widen and her mouth slightly fell agape while her teeth unconsciously clenched. The unveiling filled her with most intense fear and dread she had ever felt. Hiroshi soon noticed Leona's state and, concerned, approached her and held her hand in comfort and reassurance…

Benimaru finally said, in disbelief, "I don't get it; how is waking king cobra supposed to help … anyone?"

Shinobu solemnly explained, "It is not intended to be a complete resurrection. They're hoping to channel enough of Orochi's power into a vessel in order to force the Time Gate open again."

Adel got a thought and anxiously asked, "Wait, vessel? No, they have my sister, Rose. Are they thinking of using her as the vessel?"

Shinobu calmly said, "That is unlikely. Your bloodline is peculiarly caustic to Orochi's power and vice versa. Your father's demise from its influence proves that."

Reaching for something, anything else, Kyo inquired, "This is crazy. Hiro, you've got spiritual connections; isn't there some way to head them off or something?"

Hiroshi gave it some thought, slowly shook his head in the negative and explained, "NO. Time is an Earthly element; Heaven has no bearing on it."

Chizuru confirmed, "It's true. Any manipulation of time only affects Earthly world, thus is ruled by Gaia. The question … is how? Who would even be the vessel?"

At a loss for a moment, Shinobu eventually said, "Neither Shion nor I know the exact process the operation will undergo. However, the dilemma of the vessel was solved by Saiki himself. For his own plan, he scoured all of time, almost becoming stranded himself, and eventually found Hebi Kokuo … the ultimate vessel of Orochi for all of history. However, his difficulty forced him to take Hebi at eight years old, long before he's to be ready at 27."

Temporarily shaking her terror-induced catatonia, Leona forced out, "This is all … very helpful. But, with your brother in danger as a double agent… why risk so much to tell us? Why are you both working … to stop this group's plans?"

Shinobu frankly said, "Because this was not a good idea the first time. Or the second time. Or any time. This plan has never ended well for the participants involved; it has literally failed each time throughout history… On a more fundamental level, it is true Those From The Past and myself are not exactly humans, but we are close enough; I doubt Orochi will see much of a difference."

Consulting the specialists, Hiroshi asked, "Any objections to that, shimai?"

Mature took a quick look at Shinobu and replied, "Nope. I'd say she's a very smart girl."

"I won't argue with the experts." Hiroshi said as his voice turned to concern, "Still, I'm not sure about this plan; I mean, it doesn't seem like you all have a lot of options, and there's a very off-chance this plan might work. I guess I'm wondering why you're opposing Those From The Past when it seems you'd want the same thing."

Shinobu expressed with difficulty, "At this point… I just want it to be over; it has been years. Before all of this, I had everything I ever needed. I loved my country, I loved my family, and I loved my brother, but now… History says that our lineage ended because we disappeared, and because we were not there to defend it, Imperial China fell. I just got my brother back after losing him as well. Saiki and those loyal to him, Magaki, Mukai, and Botan, have shattered what me and even the others had, and I don't know if going back in time can even fix it… My goal, the goal of my brother and I, is to see this whole ordeal finished."

A silence fell over the room like a blanket, until Benimaru finally said with a deep breath, "I think we can all agree with that. So, what do we do to stop them? Do we maybe cancel the tournament?"

The suggestion confusing Adel and Hiroshi, Chizuru protested, "No. If we cancel the tournament now, they may simply kidnap sacrifices for Orochi. No, this way, we can better anticipate their actions and adjust. It also gives us a better chance of facing them directly, as one of us should become their target."

Shinobu expressed, "I would like to fight as well. Can that be arranged?"

Kyo asked out of curiosity, "Are you even prepared to fight on the fly like this?"

Shinobu produce two fierce-looking hookswords from her sleeves and responded, "I am always ready to do battle, do not worry."

Adel said accommodatingly, "I see. In that case, Kyo and I don't have teams, so you can team with us."

Hiroshi, thinking logistically, asked, "Wait, that puts the team count at 23. How are we going to table that out?"

Adel figured out quickly, "We'll be the 'Accident' team. You know several teams usually drop out after the first round, and even if they don't, something weird always happens. This way, whenever a replacement team is needed, we'll be an easy substitute."

Hiroshi resolutely concluded, "Then, there's only one thing we can do now: be in the right place at the right time."

All the arrangements essentially laid out, the group adjourned, scattering and disappearing back into the party. Hiroshi took special note of the unusually-quiet Vice and Mature, and the obviously affected Leona before going back to his duties. Chizuru found her way to her friends, sat at the bar next to Mai in front of King…

Mai happily said, "Yo, Chizuru-chan, where did you run off too?"

Chizuru answered, slightly distracted, "Oh, nowhere. Just … sorting out some things for the tournament…"

Noticing Chizuru's fixation, King questioned, "Looks like you're thinking really hard over there. Wanna talk about it?"

Not wanting to worry her friends, Chizuru thought quickly and redirected her attention, "I was just thinking. It's never happened before, but it's about time… It's about time a women's team won this tournament. What do you say, ladies?"

Mai raised her glass and excitedly concurred, "I'll drink to that, sister!"

King fixed a drink for herself, and raised her glass as well, harmonized, "Count me in. Let's show them what we can do."

With that, The Gorgeous team touched glasses, and drank to their goal…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reassurance<strong>_

At their improvised headquarters, Those From The Past had turned in for the night, all except for one. Hebi, his body still aching from the day's training, sat on the balcony of his room, and looked up at the starry night as he thought about his upcoming task. He jumped just when he got a visitor but relaxed when he saw who it was, their brownish-red hair with light blue bangs sticking out under the moon's light…

Hebi, still slightly startled, greeted his elder, "H-Hello, Shion-sama."

Checking on the youngster, Shion asked, "Hey, Hebi; what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Hebi quickly replied, almost anxiously, "Y-Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Everything's fine."

Slightly caught off the guard by the suddenness, Shion said, "Okay, okay; I believe you. Calm down… Don't stay out here too long. It's get cold."

Shion turned to leave but before he could even move to do so, Hebi said, "Shion-sama, please wait…"

Shion turned back and answered, "Yes; what is it?"

Hebi proceeded to ask out of great uncertainty, "Do you think I'm… I mean … Do you think I can … do this?"

Shion replied assuredly, "Of course I do. And even if I didn't, you've already done it in the future. There's nothing to be unsure about."

Hebi only gave a half-hearted smile in response, and still visibly grappled with something. Shion, realizing the privacy of the moment, allowed himself a brief, rare for this situation, concession for the sake of the boy's peace of mind…

Shion walked over and knelt next to the boy, speaking genuinely, "Listen, Hebi, I went to tell you that … I'm sorry. You're just a kid, and we're asking too much of you. Don't be ashamed or sad; you're a strong kid, and you're doing great. This will all be over soon, and you'll get back to your time and your family…."

"I don't… I don't have a family." Hebi hesitantly admitted, stating, "The people who've taken care of me are you. That's why I… I'm going to save us all. I'm going to make everyone proud … you the most, Shion-sama."

Confused and slightly crestfallen by the unwanted credit, Shion inquired, "Me? Why … me?"

Hebi expressed, "Because … you're always the nicest to me. You say my name and everything."

Shion, a lump growing in his throat from innocence-induced guilt, "Well… Don't you worry about that; I'm already proud… But, right now, you should just focus getting some sleep."

As Shion started to leave again, Hebi said once more, "Shion-sama… thank you so much."

Shion, trying to hide his dejection, replied, "You're welcome, Hebi… Don't mention it."

Finally, exiting, Shion resigned even more resolutely to stopping the plan, so that, in addition to everything else, at least Hebi wouldn't have to do anything drastic…

* * *

><p>The party was over, and all the guests were had gone. Duck King and King with Sally and Elizabeth were packing their equipment. All around other workers were busy as well: breaking down tables, sweeping the floor, emptying trash, and all things related. The ballroom had acquired the scent of humanity, a thick mixture of sweat and imbibed alcohol, but solace came from the opened windows to the balcony and the pleasant aroma of the kitchen of the kitchen cleaning away remnants of food past.<p>

Hiroshi, as his duties wound down, unwound as well: his tie was now gone, his collar sat unbuttoned, and his suit jacket had long since come open. Finishing up, he ushered the last of the guests out, and checked the rooms for any amorous couples straggling behind. Eventually, he got to the ballroom to a welcome sight: Leona standing on the balcony looking up into the night. He eagerly strolled over to her without so much of a second thought… As she gazed at the stars, Leona was lost in thought about everything: the plans of Those From The Past, how they could affect her, and what all of that meant for... Suddenly, her thoughts were cut short when she saw Hiroshi approaching.

"What a night." Hiroshi pleasantly said, "Did you enjoy the party, Leona-chan?"

Leona silently answered, giving only a nod and a small smile…

"Thinking had, I see." Hiroshi observed kindly, "I'd love to hear about it, if you don't mind telling."

Leona sighed and looked at Hiroshi with obvious conflict in her eyes. That was all the answer Hiroshi needed.

"Oh, you're worried about Shinobu told us…" Hiroshi deduced. Leona nodded in confirmation, and Hiroshi continued reassuringly, "It's okay; another year, another crazy scheme. The slight bright side is that we usually don't know about the plots until things have gone crazy. Anyway, if Iori, Kyo-san, and Chizuru-sama could stop it on their own last time, then I'm sure all of us can stop it this time."

"It's … not just that." Leona softly disclosed, "I'm worried about … you and me."

His demeanor shifting more serious but still trying to be cheerful, Hiroshi replied, "We'll be fine, I think. I mean, I can understand why you'd have doubts; I have some, too… Still, we've both got really strong family beside us; you're a highly–skilled fighter, and I can hold my own if I need to. As long as we stay together, I'm sure we'll fine."

Leona looked around briefly, her natural habit before getting personal, and lightly laid her hands on Hiroshi's cheeks, tenderly holding his face…

Leona warmly entreated, "Hiroshi… please promise you'll be safe, no matter what happens to me."

A little caught off-guard at first, Hiroshi laid his hands over hers, and replied, "I promise… And, I won't let anything happen to you, either."

Even with her boyfriend's encouragement, Leona was still plagued by her self-doubt. She wanted more than anything not to have a recurrence of the last time especially now that Hiroshi was with her, fearing what could happen if she lost herself again. Leona, trying to settle herself, hugged him and held him close, and Hiroshi lovingly returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around in kind. It was still clear to him she was worried by how firmly she clutched … almost desperately.

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** There you have it. Incredible how I wanted to cut down on the words, and this one ended up even longer than the first one. Again, I'm exceedingly thankful and appreciative that you stayed with, and I really hope I could entertain you the entire time. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	3. Round 1: Technicality

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, fellow readers and writers. Yes, I know that it has been quite a long time, and I know you … probably didn't notice much. But if you did, I do apologize for the long delay. Nevertheless, we're getting into the action; I admit it's a little abrupt but just stay with me. It's been a while, so let's not waste any more time. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

First Round: Technicality

Everything was ready. All the parties had ended. All the paperwork was settled. The stage was set. All there was left was to battle. However, while the feeling was jubilant for most, that aura was already shattered for a few groups of fighters, with the underlying threat made known to them in advance. Now, with a familiar salvo from a desperate faction ready to be fired, the teams on alert proceed cautiously and adamantly to prevent the treacherous plan's success … because failure to do so will only result in disaster.

_New Delhi, India_

Approaching the site of their first match, Hiroshi, Vice, and Mature walked down a brick road through a garden of rows of finely-manicured shrubbery. Soon, their final destination appeared looming over the horizon: a majestically-large domed building resembling a white flower, enclosed in massive 'petals' that form the dome. Four beautiful and pristine pools in the ground surrounded it, completing the sight. This was the widely-known Baha'i house of worship or the more aptly-named Lotus Temple.

Speaking what was on his mind, Hiroshi asked, "Shimai… there's something I need to ask you both."

Mature nonchalantly replied, "You're going to ask us anyway. Just spit it out, kid."

Hiroshi hesitantly began, "Well, it's about Orochi … and Leona."

Vice and Mature paused from the serious implication, faced with the possibility of question they would rather leave undisturbed, and exchanged knowing looks as they braced for what was surely on the way. Fortunately, a built-in reprieve was already waiting for them as the team arrived at the battle area.

"Actually, save it." Vice pointed out, "The other team's already here."

Standing in the temple's reserved courtyard were a teenage girl, a young man about Hiroshi's age, and a gorgeous woman, the girl and young man playing on handheld game devices. All three dressed in high-tech gear, this team completely stood out against the humble and modestly beautiful setting. The teenaged girl had her orange-red hair spiked backward with white and black stripes dyed on the sides. Her brown eyes were partially covered by round glasses. She wore a yellow top, black tights under yellow boots, and black gloves partially covered in the back by her sleeves. The entire outfit had black stripes throughout, giving her a resemblance to a bumblebee.

The woman of the group, beautiful and voluptuous, had ruby-red eyes, and golden hair curled at the ends and held with a black hair band. She wore a very form-fitting yellow and black catsuit, zipped down the front to reveal her ample chest. Green nodes sat on the suit's shoulders and the backs of the hands, and an elaborate and advanced green wristband on her right arm. The young man of the group had blue eyes and brown hair with blond tips in the front, and wore a red-and-white jumpsuit over red and white tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, a pair of advanced 'watches' on his wrists. Upon noticing Hiroshi, Vice, and Mature, the woman alerted her younger teammates, who quickly put their games away, and the two teams faced each other…

The female voice of the announcer suddenly rang out in accented English, "Welcome to The King of Fighters Tournament XVI. This first round battle is: Yuki, Nagase, and Lien Neville, The Special Ops Team, versus Vice, Mature, and Hiroshi Amaterasu, the Heaven and Earth team! Teams, please decide your order and send out your first member!"

As the special operatives huddled, Hiroshi asked, "How do you want to tackle this? There's no more shifting, so order is crucial now."

Sizing up their enemies, Mature analyzed, "They've got a lot of tech. Odds are they've already seen what we usually do. I think it's best we go with something we haven't tried before."

Hiroshi figured out, "So that means… I'm up first. Okay, wish me luck."

Vice quipped, "Yeah, just don't embarrass us out there."

Vice and Mature patted Hiroshi on the shoulder as he stepped into the fight area, and Nagase also stepped up as Yuki and Lien exited…

Nagase, shifting her goggles momentarily, sarcastically scoffed, "Great, another 'pretty boy' in the fray."

Caught off-guard by the preliminary assessment, Hiroshi asked, "I'm sorry; I don't think I understand."

Nagase condescendingly asked, "Let me guess: you think you're pretty hot with the ladies. Am I right?"

Hiroshi courteously answered, "I do well enough, I suppose. My girlfriend likes me, at least."

Nagase proceeded with calm disdain, "Just what I thought; just like all the others around here. I can't take two steps without running another one of you: a bunch of pretty boys and not a real man in the bunch."

Hiroshi replied, relatively unaffected, "That's pretty harsh. I guess it depends on the person, but … just what is your definition of 'manhood', if I may?"

Nagase conceitedly deferred him, "Forget it; little kids like you never understand."

Mature and Vice stifled chuckles as Hiroshi said in slight puzzlement, "Kid? But your profile says you're 16 yourself; you're three years younger than me."

Noticeably taking offense, Nagase shot back, "So, that's how it is? Well, you're about to regret that … 'cause you're gonna lose to this kid."

Hiroshi tried to appeal to her, saying, "In that case, don't judge me just yet, at least not until after our fight. Let me show you what I can do … then determine how much of a 'man' I am."

Nagase scoffed as she got into position, "Mmm, no thanks. I don't fill out requests for losers like you."

Hiroshi went into fighting stance as well, saying, "Nagase-sama, it's obvious you're headstrong and quite capable… But I don't think you should disregard me so fast. I may surprise you…"

Seemingly reacting to the commotion, robed men and women in colorful saris had gathered around to see what would happen next. The Special Ops team's theme, 'TKO: Technological Knockout', began to play, signaling the only words yet to be said…

The announcer proclaimed, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Immediately, Nagase gave credence to her resemblance, buzzing around viciously like a bee; it became apparent really quickly to Hiroshi that she was some kind of ninja despite her brightly colored attire. Her skill set obvious, Nagase employed a lightning-fast, hard-hitting style of hit-and-run: she used a bouncing fireball called 'Unrelenting Fire'; mid-air throwing shuriken, 'Shooting Stars: Twinkle' and 'Shooting Stars: Sprites'; a teleport attack from above or below, 'Aerial Tricky' and 'Tricky Rounder' respectively.

Hiroshi had a hard time even getting close to her under such heavy offense. Finally, he managed to weather the storm; he used his 'Heavens Fall' spinning axe kick to move around an 'Unrelenting Fire', and ducked under a 'Shooting Star: Sprites', closing in just as she landed … only for her to grab him by the vest.

"Got ya; here it is!" Nagase exclaimed as she catapulted into the air with Hiroshi in tow.

Nagase flipped abruptly in midair to change direction, and planted him with a spinning piledriver, his body exploding in flames on impact. Hiroshi was shaken by thunderous drop, but he recovered relatively quickly. Wanting to avoid the attack again, he immediately tried approaching by air, but Nagase intercepted him by teleporting into the air, grabbed and spiked him with another spinning piledriver of dynamic impact from the air. The aerial slams were her 'Nagase Spiral', and 'Aerial Spiral', and Hiroshi quickly realized they were her most damaging attacks.

As he struggled back to his feet, Nagase haughtily asked, "That drop was crazy, right?"

Nagase proved to be a completely thorough combatant with a complete skill set, well-equipped to hit-and-run and chip away but also capable of applying pressure from all angles Hiroshi was constantly tested as he had to switch strategies quickly. He gained ground with his 'Divine Press', a dashing explosion grab, and 'Heavens Brace', a parry where he spun around an attack to deliver a fire-infused kick to the back. Eventually, he became acclimated to Nagase's timing, and started reacting properly to her every move, rushing when she was running and baiting when she was rushing. Understandably, Nagase was a bit thrown as Hiroshi began to get the better of her.

As the match hurtled fast to the finish, Nagase eventually froze in stance and Hiroshi froze in reaction as well. She fully expected to see presumptive excitement or even cockiness on her enemy's face, but Hiroshi was simply steely with only quiet anticipation even apparent. In truth, his level of calm only managed to anger her more, incensed that he could be at ease under heaviest offense. Aggressively, she threw out an 'Unrelenting Fire' and a 'Shooting Stars' before disappearing, but Hiroshi used 'Heavens Fall' around both of them. Nagase slashed from below with 'Tricky Rounder before dropping from below with 'Aerial Rounder. Hiroshi back-flipped to avoid the first attack, and then fortunately, leapt up and caught Nagase with a full 'Sky Scraper' chain, a three-part climbing spiral kick…

"Are you … joking?" Nagase labouredly exclaimed as she hit the ground.

The announcer proclaimed, "KO! Hiroshi wins!"

Nagase incredulously spoke to herself as Hiroshi, "This can't be right… There's no way… I got beat by this loser?"

Reaching his now-former opponent, Hiroshi bowed to her, especially low considering this particular girl, and silently offered his hand to her. Nagase did not respond at first and initially thought it was a mocking gesture, but she recognized his posture as unassuming…

Nagase reacted hostilely, "Keep it; I don't need your pity."

Hiroshi stayed bowed and replied cautiously, "I don't pity you. I respect you even more after that excellent battle."

Nagase paused for a moment before defaulting into taking no quarter, "Yeah, well… don't patronize me; I still don't need your help."

Hiroshi slowly and reluctantly drew his hand back and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

The Amaterasu Son backed away as Yuki and Lien came in and helped Nagase out of the fight area…

The announcer's voice blasted through the area, "Special Ops team, please send out your next member!"

Lien stepped forward, and Hiroshi bowed to her as well…

He greeted her as the gentleman he was, saying courteously, "Ms. Lien Neville, a pleasure to finally meet you. I am humbled by your skill and beauty."

Folding her arms in front of her, Lien replied, intrigued, "You know, you sound like a stray dog when you bark brainlessly like that."

Hiroshi cordially reacted to the comment, "Can you blame a stray dog for admiring, how did you put it … a fox?"

Lien let out a brief chuckle of amusement from his knowledge, and then said, getting back to business, "It's light's out for you, kiddo."

The announcer proclaimed as the two went into fighting stance, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

A polar opposite to her teammate before, Lien was a consummate technician, noticeably stressing the execution in executioner. Her every move was about precision, accuracy, and hitting just the right weak spot. Every attack had a target: 'Zaniah' was a clear-cut chop to the neck; 'Yed Prior' was a dashing strike to the liver; 'Azelfage' was a diving kick aimed right at the clavicle; 'Al Niyat' dashed forward with an energy shot to both sides of the throat.

Hiroshi, battered and worn down, was still feeling the effects of the previous battle. Fortunately, he had just the counter for Lien's fighting style, and combated her patient and methodical technique with a thoroughly urgent rush. He pressured 'Divine Press', 'Heavens Fall', 'Divine Dive' a diving cross chop, 'Angel Rush' a rapid-dashing palm thrust, and his 'Angel Spark' fireball. His full-scale blitz succeeded in disrupting Lien's game plan, keeping her from getting clear shots or getting much traction, and soon he began to wear her down. In desperation, Lien decided to try something completely new … to everyone. Hiroshi, looking to take advantage of a brief hesitation by Lien, rushed in again … until he saw all three special ops members glowing at once!

"Requesting back-up…" Lien said into her wristband.

As a light suddenly shone down over him, Hiroshi looked up in confusion, commenting, "What in Heaven's name…"

BOOM! The Amaterasu Son was buffeted by Lien's Shien Ose satellite attack, shot backward into the air. Nagase stepped in next by catching him in midair with 'Mirage Assault', punishing him with vicious blows along with a clone of herself. All the while, Yuki was obviously gathering power in his watches, soon slowly rising into the air as Nagase got clear, and finally blasted the still aloft Hiroshi with a massive beam of blue energy! Hiroshi had just received an 'All Guns Blazing' Danger Move, the Special Ops team's 'Tactical Endgame', and could only let out a cry of agony as he hit the ground…

Vice and Mature stood in surprise at seeing this for the first time, Vice managing to force out, "Wow. They … got him."

The announcer blasted over the grounds, "KO! Lien wins!"

Lien ominously offered to her fallen opponent, "Sleep calmly … in your depression."

As she and Vice entered to help Hiroshi up, Mature couldn't help but point out "Well, I bet you're regretting that new rule right about now?"

Hiroshi answered in pain as he fought up with his sisters' help, "I guess I should at least be glad the 'AGB' attacks are a success… But a Kill Sat? I mean that has to be overkill, even for KOF, right?"

As Hiroshi eventually exited the ring, the announcer loudly exclaimed, "Heaven and Earth team, please send out your next member!"

Vice entered the area, and the interaction between the two combatants was noticeably shorter than the two prior. Lien and Vice looked each other over briefly, scoffed at each other, and went right into fighting stance as 'Technological Knockout' faded out as 'Reunion', Heaven and Earth's new theme, faded in…

The announcer's voice soon boomed over them, "Round 3! Ready! Go!"

Dealing with a completely new opponent, Lien unveiled a new facet of her strategy: the ability to project energy upon contact, sacrificing precision for damage: 'Syrma', a ground pound of energy; 'Shaula' a heel drop for a large burst of energy; 'Rose', a small energy projectile shot from her mouth, into 'Thorn', a step-up kick; and 'Moerae', an aerial grab with either a knee drive, 'Clotho', or a launching sidekick, 'Lahkesis'. While an effective surprise, the new strategy's weakness played right into Vice's strength; Lien's range suffered the most from the change and so she had to stay close.

Vice ultimately was the main beneficiary as the close proximity meant she could liberally toss Lien around with 'Nail Bomb', 'Deicide Slayer', 'Gore Fest', and the rest of her arsenal. Lien was already worn down from the fight with Hiroshi, so Vice's thrashing took her to the edge quickly. Vice eventually knocked Lien into the air with a 'Mayhem' shoulder tackle, leapt after her, and then slammed her into the ground with a 'Tranquility' hurricanrana…

"It can't end this way!" Lien regretfully cried out as she bounced off the ground from the impact.

The announcer's voice boomed through the air, "KO! Vice wins!"

Vice callously quipped in response, "Sorry, 'fox', but this is exactly how it was going to end."

As Yuki helped Lien out of the ring, the announcer called out, "Special Ops team, please bring out your final member!"

Still recovering, Hiroshi got out words of caution, "Vice-chan, be careful. This guy is no slouch; don't take him lightly."

Vice, almost offended by suggestion, replied, "What are you saying, kid? Don't worry your pretty head; I can handle it."

Hiroshi persisted in asking for vigilance, "I'm sure. It's just… He may seem … odd but he's a highly-trained military operative. Please don't let his looks fool you."

Vice slightly scoffed, "I said I'll handle it. Settle down before you break a stitch or something."

She turned back around to see Yuki, her opponent, dressed in a brightly-colored jumpsuit and making elaborate hand gestures. Immediately, she recognized the style…

"Oh, no…" Vice expressed with disgusted exasperation, "One of those sentai clowns?"

Offended by the loud slight, Yuki shot back, "Clown? Trust me; what I do in this fight won't be funny."

Her irritation persisting, Vice continued, "Spare me your tough-guy talk; you're still a walking punchline. I don't even know if I should bother."

Yuki, getting an idea, suggested, "In that case… You could just forfeit. If you're not into it, it's not a real battle anyway."

Vice snickered, snapping back to seriousness quickly, "Just because you make me sick doesn't mean I won't snap you in half. That's actually something I'm looking forward to."

Yuki and Vice went into fighting position as 'Technological Knockout' faded back in…

The announcer emphatically proclaimed, "Round 4! Ready! Go!"

As Hiroshi warned, Yuki was much more than his appearance let on; he was surprisingly relentless and incredibly fast when chasing or evading, his 'Riding Hero' air dash making him mobile even in flight. Vice was at a clear disadvantage with this kind of opponent; Yuki's agility and dexterity made it hard to trap and catch him, and his suddenness allowed him to go from evading to attacking in an instant, 'Riding Hero' even negating her air chases, 'Misanthrope' and 'Tranquility'. As a result, Vice absorbed a great deal of damage just trying to catch Yuki with anything.

If that were not enough, Yuki had another advantage to his game: he was a natural juggle master. Many moves were designed to send his enemies airborne like his 'Mutation Combination', a volley attack, and 'Submarine Screw', a burst of energy that curves upward, or attacks meant to keep opponents in air like his 'TNT Punch', a dashing energy punch, 'Lightning Fist', a vertical attack that additionally damaged with bolts of electricity, and 'Beast Buster, an invisible projectile. Putting an exclamation point on his blitz, Yuki launched Vice with a 'Submarine Screw', keep her afloat with 'TNT Punch', and ended his assault with a 'Lightning Fist'…

"This isn't happening…" Vice cried angrily as she hit the ground.

The announcer forcefully called out, "KO! Yuki wins!"

As Hiroshi and Mature came into the ring, Yuki triumphantly stated, "You might wanna check your pockets again, 'cuz I'm no regular guy."

The announcer soon loudly requested, "Heaven and Earth team, please send out your final member!"

Mature, as summoned, stayed as Hiroshi helped Vice out of the area. Yuki, meanwhile, was checking his 'watches' and his other equipment, and liked what he saw…

"It's time." Yuki declared, again making elaborate hand motions, "My legend begins here!"

Mature responded with a sly smirk, "From the looks of things, I agree completely."

Hearing the seeming endorsement, Yuki proposed, "You do, huh? Then, maybe you should've teamed with me."

Mature, folding her arms in front of her, elaborated further after a brief giggle, "I don't think you understood. When I said 'Legend', it's because your life is about to become distant history. Gaia only knows how you've survived this long."

Yuki simply stated, "I don't know about Gaia, but I know one thing: I have the power of a god right here in my fists!"

Mature laughed briefly before saying, "Talk about sacrilege… But if you really don't know her … I'll simply send you to her in pieces soon enough."

As they both assumed fighting stance, the announcer's voice soon boomed over the area, "Final Round! Ready! Go!"

Mature's instincts kicked in immediately as she mentally replayed what she observed in the prior round, and she realized why Yuki dashed around so much: his weakness was his poor range and need for combos in order to make any progress. She exploited this shortcoming by staying at medium range, and attacked with her safest attacks, 'Despair', a flipping slash, and 'Sacrilege', a multi-hit twirling slice. Whenever he tried to get up to speed, Mature would cut off his momentum with her faster attacks: 'Metal Massacre', a dashing slash, and the first attack of 'Death Row".

In escalation, Yuki revealed one more option, another simple wrinkle but it was a big one: charges or 'memory cards' he would add to augment or enhance his bracelet's powers. 'Beast Buster' became a triple shot. 'TNT Punch' traveled faster and further. 'Submarine Screw' turned into a spinning uppercut. 'Lightning Fist' produced even more electricity for more damage. Yuki's diverse arsenal and advanced techniques kept him from being overwhelmed by Mature's progress. Also, his relentlessness caused him to keep pace with and even edge out Mature.

Caught off-guard by the entirely new facet of her opponent's game, Mature started obviously wavering but Yuki was coming again. Then, something struck her mind, something she had seen earlier but had not thought to use before. She gave a subtle signal to her teammates, Hiroshi and Vice got ready, and all three glowed briefly…

As Yuki only barely noticed what was coming, Mature mused, "I'm going to enjoy this so much…"

Mature, before he could even react, tossed Yuki into the air with her version of 'Deicide'. Vice leapt up toward him, caught him in midair, and drove him forcefully into the ground under a pillar of red energy with 'Overkill'. Mature dashed behind her, grabbed Yuki off the ground mid-stride, and viciously slammed him into the barrier under a pillar of red energy with 'Heaven's Gate'. All the while, Hiroshi was preparing, focusing energy into the hand as streams of light sped toward him, when Mature threw Yuki toward him. The Amaterasu Son finished the onslaught with 'Infinity Overload', barraging Yuki with a massive column of white flames as the image of a woman rose into the air behind the wall of fire.

Enduring Heaven and Earth's 'All Guns Blazing' DM, 'Ethereal Collaboration', Yuki let out a pained cry as he hit the ground…

The announcer finally blasted out, "KO! The Heaven and Earth team wins! Please proceed to the next round!"

Hiroshi started to speak, as he usually did, but considering the intended audience, he decided against it., and the trio started on their way…

"Well, that sucked." Nagase quipped, deadpanning in reaction to the loss.

Yuki, talking into the phone on one of his watches, reported, "NEOGEO… we failed; I'm sorry."

An agency operator replied reassuring on the other end, "No need to apologize, young operative. The research you've gathered will be most helpful."

Abruptly, another operator spoke over Lien's bracelet, "Ms. Neville, there is someone that wishes to communicate with you. Should I patch them through?"

"Someone wants to talk to me? Now? Who would even…?" Lien thought to herself before finally conceding, "Yes, connect us."

"Hello, Lien…" The person on the other end softly began.

Shocked, Lien instantly froze and went pale, her usually cool demeanor shattered at the sound of the person's voice…. Away off by this point, Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature were on their way to the next round, when Hiroshi picked back up on something he had to cut short.

Cautious, the Amaterasu son began, "Shimai, about those questions I wanted to ask…"

Vice slightly groaned in response, "Ugh, I thought you'd forget those by now."

Mature soon sighed, "Alright, fine. Ask away."

"It's about … Orochi." Hiroshi started. Vice and Mature, like before, stopped cold and looked back at him apprehensively as he explained, "I know you're both connected to him, or it, I guess. Still… What happened two years ago wasn't a fond time for me, but I understand this is definitely a lot different than that … so I guess what I'm asking is… Where do you both stand on all of this? Should I go ahead and brace myself for you leaving now … or worse?"

The two women paused for a moment at the strangely difficult question, unsurprised as nothing was ever simple with their younger companion, until Vice elaborated, "You're right; Orochi is our master. Our duty, our purpose, is to serve 'it', as you put it. But, what that means is we won't let anyone abuse its power for themselves. That's why we're going to help stop these idiots from messing with Orochi."

Offering a different viewpoint and also trying to ease Hiroshi further, Mature added, "To what you're probably worried about though… Orochi is the source of our power, the reason we are who we are, but Orochi doesn't exactly micromanage us especially when dormant like now. We haven't really heard anything in years even. We're mostly free until we're called. Basically what I'm saying is…" She lightly patted the side of his head as she relayed the reassurance, "As long as Orochi sleeps, you have don't have to worry about us."

Hiroshi gained some solace from their words but oddly not enough; he brought up something else on his mind, "Okay, then there's one more thing I want to ask. I already have an idea about your answer, but I'd like to hear your answer personally" Leona… What do you honestly think of her?"

Mature let out an ominous chuckle and replied, "Do you really want us to answer that?"

Hiroshi persisted, "Of course; I'd like to know what my sisters think of my girlfriend."

The two women shuttered ever so slightly before Vice snidely commented, "Trust me, you don't want that answer. You won't like what we say."

Hiroshi sighed disappointedly, conceding, "That's what I thought."

End Chapter

_**A/N**_**: There you have it. First of all, I am very sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I really have no excuse, so I just hope you accept my apology. More importantly, I hope you didn't forget in all this time. In any case, the next chapter holds an update on an earlier character as well as earlier conflict. I hope you come back. Thank you so much for reading (and waiting to read), I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	4. Round 2: Icy Reception

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N:**_** Hello fellow readers, writers, and lovers of all things SNK… So, yeah, another long wait that I must apologized for. Also, I'm afraid I may have flanderized a bit for drama, but hopefully not too much. Nevertheless, I assure you that the opposing team has three of my favorite characters, and I tried to do justice to the one who hasn't fought yet. So, with all that in mind, here … we … go:**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament XVI: Where the Heart Is

Icy Reception

_Monte Carlo,__ Monaco__…_

Arriving at their fight destination, Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature approached the opulent Monte Carlo Casino: Three fountains were lined up the front, all surrounded by palm trees. The first one, farthest away from the building, had a mirrored sphere in the middle; the second was surrounded by bright yellow flowers; and the third was encompassed by many colored flowers and multiple Monaco flags. The casino itself, built in the Beaux-Arts style, had a bluish-green domed roof with smaller golden domes over the columned structures, and large windows lining the front. The large clock over the doors was surrounded by sculptures of the goddesses Pomona and Diana along with more sculptures of the deities decorating the face of the building. The presence of one of them proved very appropriate as the Heaven and Earth team's opponents arrived.

Suddenly, a girl appeared, floating in midair and covered in ice, and slowly stretched out into standing position, the ice shattering away from her. She was very young with long brown hair and ruby-red eyes, and wore a purple-and-black spy suit, golden gloves, and black-and-gold tennis shoes. Just as suddenly, an image of a bee briefly flashed before a tall woman with her long silver hair tied with a purple flag appeared, and almost identically, a flashing image of a butterfly preceded the seeming teleportation of another statuesque woman with her tied high into a curly sphere. Obviously, it was the team of Kula Diamond, and her two guardians, Foxy and Diana…

The announcer's voice soon rang out over casino PA system, eliciting a swarm of activity of interested onlookers, "Congratulations, teams, on your first triumph, and welcome to the King of Fighters Tournament XVI second round! This match is: The Kula Team of Foxy, Diana, and Kula Diamond versus the Heaven of Earth Team of Vice, Mature, and Hiroshi Amaterasu! Teams, please select your order and send out your first member."

Mature and Foxy remained in place as the others exit the fighting area, whereupon Foxy materialized a red-bladed rapier with a bee-shaped guard as her team's theme, 'Frosted Affection', began to play…

Mature quickly started prodding her opponent, "A sword…?" You don't think that's a bit of an unfair advantage? Maybe even a little bit of overkill…?"

Foxy paused briefly in reaction, but she did not respond and simply went into fighting stance…

Mature playfully scoffed, "Not a talkative bunch, are you? Pity; I'm going to miss the little chit-chats…"

Foxy plainly said, "There's not much for me to say, not to a simple secretary anyway."

Mature let out an offended giggle and jabbed back, "I guess not. I mean, if rumors are true, it's not like you have much to do anymore, what with your greatest work fallen out of the sky and all."

Foxy bristled at the implication, replying, "Hmm… Maybe it would better if I were someone's attack dog. You know what that's like; do you have any advice on that?"

Mature grit her teeth, in what could only be called a smile from the nose down, and said, "You know, I think I'm really going to enjoy this. Come; let's see how sharp that blade really is?"

The announcer's voice rang out as Mature got into position, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Mature's first two attacks were met with two parries, Foxy's 'Seven Cycles' and 'Seven Distillations'. Trying to take advantage of her opponent being off-balance, Mature immediately attacked again but only received a third parry, 'Seven Stars'. Not wanting to be punished for carelessness, Mature quickly realized she had to be exacting and proficient. It was a very good trap; precision and efficiency were Foxy's forte. With her, there was no wasted motion or a careless step. She was struck with accurate slices like 'Noah's Memory', 'Plenelinium', and 'Tree of Wisdom'. In protection, she was elusive with her parries, teleportation, 'Atmosphere of Yearning', and 'Moon of Silver'.

Under such pressure and adversity, Mature was forced to adopt a plan of action that she personally disliked, one of hit-and-run. She would dash in with 'Metal Massacre' and quickly dash out; occasionally attempted 'Sacrilege' with great caution; she did find success with her 'Ebony Tears' projectile as Foxy had no reliable answer for it. However, Foxy eventually went into a long motion, causing Mature to hesitate momentarily, before throwing and connecting with a handful of dark red darts. Mature knocked them away immediately but not in time to avoid the terrible effects…

Her vision blurred. Her body turned cold. Her skin tingled irritatingly. Her muscles forcibly contracted and turned rigid. Mature had been struck with 'Horn of the Unicorn', and now she was fully paralyzed…

"Now is the time for victory…" Foxy said as she glowed.

Foxy rapidly dashed to Mature, leaving an after-image of a bee behind, and connected with 'Poem of the White Mare', carving her enemy with multiple slashes before sending her away with a forceful slice. Ravaged by the Danger Move, Mature struggled to recover…

"A tragic waste…" Foxy barbed as she tauntingly waved her sword from side-to-side.

Her ire provoked once again, Mature angrily rallied herself and got back in the fight. The two women clashed, the ringing sounds of Mature's nails against Foxy's rapier growing louder with each blow. Foxy, going for a finishing blow, leapt into the air as she flashed briefly and swung her sword forcefully toward the ground. Immediately, Mature became confused, the strike landing nowhere near her and not even close to hitting, but suddenly felt something speeding up behind her and instantly leapt into the air. She then became beyond shocked when a crescent wave of energy flew under and barely missed her. Having narrowly avoided Foxy's 'Prayer of the Planets', Mature instinctively took note that Foxy hovered in the air for some time after the move.

As the fight began to come to a close, both Mature and Foxy grew cautious, neither wanting to make the crucial mistake to end the fight as they felt fatigue setting in. Foxy, moving forward with a plan, parried a strike, teleported a ways behind Mature, and attempted 'Horn of the Unicorn' again. Mature sensed and managed to dodge the attack. Wisely, however, she stayed perfectly still … and it worked. Seeing Mature incapacitated, Foxy jumped up as she glows again…

"The world is but a desert…" Foxy declared as she raised her sword.

With that, Foxy attempted 'Prayer of the Planets', and, breaking the charade, Mature spun around as she flashed with light briefly. She fired out three consecutive projectiles of cutting energy, negating Foxy's attack with her own, 'Overjoy'. Acting on instinct and using her previous knowledge, Mature dashed as Foxy started to descend, glowing momentarily again…

Mature stated as Foxy landed right in front of her, unable to even react in time, "You can't stop this…"

Mature began viciously carving away at Foxy with 'Nocturnal Rites', and blasted her back with a finishing 'Ebony Tears'. Thoroughly damaged, Foxy was slow to stand, but Mature was not done; she folded her arms as she leaned backward.

"You want to see a real tragedy?" Mature asked threateningly as she glowed once more.

She dashed forward, grasped Foxy on the way, and slammed her into the boundary with 'Heaven's Gate'. Foxy let out a cry of pain…

The announcer loudly proclaimed, "KO! Mature wins!"

Mature relaxed and said as she brushed her hair out of her eye, "I guess that solves it: a sword is no substitute for good nails. Although, maybe it's just the swordswoman…"

Sitting up while holding her midsection, Foxy lamented, "To think… You could do so much more. You've never thought about taking authority? Being more ambitious?"

Mature confidently replied, "It's true; I probably could be the big boss somewhere … but that job's not for me. I prefer actually getting things done."

As Kula went over to Foxy to help, the announcer's voice rang out, "Kula team, please send out your next member!"

Foxy waved Kula back as she got to her feet, saying, "I'll be okay, dear; it's your turn now."

Diana instructed as Foxy exited, "Just do as you normally do, sweetheart. Your normal training is more than enough."

As Kula nodded, Mature took offense to the dismissal and took a shot at all three enemies, "Aw, what a precious little doll. Just looking at it makes me want to rip all of its limbs off."

"Is she … talking about me?" Kula thought to herself before asking aloud, "Doll? What … doll do you mean?"

Mature responded with a condescending chuckle, saying, " My, my, you're pretty clueless as well. Now, we can't have that… I guess I'll have to teach you a thing or two."

Getting agitated, Kula spoke out, "Seirah, Foxy, and Diana already teach me enough. You don't need to teach me anything!"

Amused at the young girl's annoyance, Mature went into fighting stance, but then Kula went into her fighting stance: Her hair color turned icy blue; her red eyes became even more prominent; frost started to collect on her body again but fell away. Her power was evident to Mature; the ground under her was frozen just by touch. The warm Monaco air chilled to a slightly frigid bite. The temperature in the battle area seemed to drop 20 degrees solely due to her presence. The sheer influence she had just from latent ability alone shook Mature out of her confidence and into seriousness.

The announcer boomed through the gardens, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

Mature was in trouble early. As a warning shot and test, she fired an 'Ebony Tears', but incredibly, Kula froze it and kicked it back as an icicle-like spear with 'Counter Shell'! Mature only barely managed to flip over it. Mature dashed in with 'Metal Massacre' but Kula blocked it … by forming a clear sheet ice in front of her as a shield. Taking advantage, Kula momentarily stunned her with a 'Kiss' of impossibly cold wind then knocked her into the air with a series of kicks resembling a flying pirouette, and finally ended with a high kick, a combination of 'Diamond Breath' and 'Lay Spin'.

Still reeling, Mature backed off and quickly figured out Kula's game … which did not bode well for Mature; Kula had few moves with no long range option. However, the combination of those moves and the moves' versatile properties made her very deadly at close to medium range. This spelled doom because this was Mature's skill set as well. Fortunately, she managed to avoid her opponent with Kula casually strolling toward or away from her, but suddenly she switched gears and chased her … on ice skates as the ground instantly froze under her1 Mature quickly ducked down to braced herself.

Kula suddenly dropped down as well and slid forward, her bladed skates pointed up, calling, "Slider Shoot!"

With Mature right in the path of the attack, the sweep knocked her into the air, and Kula followed up with a snow-enhanced flying uppercut, 'Crow Bites'. On edge, Mature was forced into an extreme caution bordering on inaction. Eventually, she managed some offense, either landing some attacks or at least locking Kula in a defensive position with the 'Death Row' slashes and 'Sacrilege' spin. Kula was forced to endure because she did not have a momentum breaker … except for one option. Mature, in the midst of a 'Death Row', stopped at the second attack while Kula simply guarded, but Kula took quick advantage by letting out a long combination: She started with 'One Inch' short arm punch, knocked Mature into the air with a high 'Lay Spin-Stand', kept her afloat with a low 'Lay Spin-Sit', and finished it with a strong 'Crow Bites'. Mature cried out in agony as she hit the ground.

The announcer loudly declared, "KO! Kula wins!"

"This woman is scary." Kula thought as Mature writhed in pain, "I didn't understand anything she was saying…" She then happily exclaimed, "Diana! I took care of this one, just like you said!"

As Hiroshi helped Mature out of the fight area, Diana proudly replied, "You did great! Keep it up!"

"Heaven and Earth team…" The announcer prompted, "Please send out your next member!"

Hiroshi stepped back into the battle area, and it caused a noticeable shift in the opposing team. Foxy noticeably straightened up and watched more intently while Diana became tense from anticipation. All the while, Kula looked inquisitively as if she sensed something.

"Is … something wrong?" Hiroshi asked, noticing the attention.

Kula observed, "Hmm… You're really hot."

Hiroshi froze from perplexity as the comment smacked him in the face, finally forcing out after a moment, "Um … excuse me?"

Kula elaborated, "Your heat signature is abnormally strong… You can make fire like K', right?"

"Oh, right, right," Hiroshi replied while kicking himself for the path his thoughts took, then confirming by generating a small flame in his palm, 'Yes, I can make fire."

Kula wrinkled her nose slightly, saying, "Yours is pretty, but I hate fire."

Hiroshi replied, trying to appeal to the younger combatant, "Thank you, but I'm sorry to hear you don't like it. Trust me; fire's not that bad. Mine, for instance, does a lot of good things if used right."

"Hmm, yours does feel a lot different than others … but I still don't like fire. It only does bad things to me."

Hiroshi extinguished the flame in hand, and conceded, "I can understand that. I could try fighting without it … but I'm afraid I wouldn't be much of a match for you. And I don't think anyone wants a one-sided fight."

Kula grinned slightly, agreeing, "You're right. That wouldn't be any fun at all."

Diana interjected, "Kula-dear?"

"Yes, Diana…" Kula happily answered.

Diana calmly and somewhat grimly instructed, "Make sure you take him down. Show him no mercy, okay?"

As Hiroshi got a lump in his throat, Kula replied with a smile, "Sure thing, Diana."

Hiroshi swallowed hard and commented, "I don't think your mom likes me very much."

As Kula physically confirmed the suspicion with a shake of her head in the negative, Diana taunted, "You should step back now, little boy; you can't beat this girl."

Hiroshi deftly replied, "Maybe you're right. The least I can do then is give her a good fight; you don't mind that, do you, Kula-sama?"

Kula said with a smile, "Do your best. I'm still going to win though."

Both combatants, with all intentions revealed now, went into fighting stance as 'Frosted Affection' faded out and 'Reunion' faded in…

The announcer's voice blasted out the casino, "Round 3! Ready! Fight!"

Having watched the whole prior round intently, Hiroshi knew what Kula was capable of, and that he little margin for error. Kula proceeded cautiously as well; she definitely was not familiar with Hiroshi's tactics and, at the very least, was wary of his fire. This led to them mostly throwing out random attacks, and simply dashing in only to dash backward, neither taking much chance, neither wanting to make a fatal mistake. After a short while, however, the hesitation broke with the combatants engaging in an extended exchange of deadlocks…

Kula attacked with 'Diamond Breath', but Hiroshi rushed through it with 'Angel Rush'. Hiroshi dashed forward with 'Divine Press', but Kula formed a massive glacier in front of her, her 'Ice Coffin', the iceberg absorbing and shattering from the explosion of 'Divine Press'. The Amaterasu son stayed on the offense with 'Angel Spark', and Kula used 'Counter Shell' to freeze the attack and kick it back, but Hiroshi managed to evade with 'Heavens Fall'. Their next two attacks simply offset one another as 'Heavens Flare' clashed with 'Crow Bites' and 'Lay Spin' negated 'Sky Scraper'. Having built up enough energy, both shone as they reared back simultaneously, but Hiroshi initiated first, blasting a large fireball, a 'Reverent Saber'. Kula, however, was not too far behind, and canceled out the opposing attack with a large ice crystal upheaval, her 'Diamond Edge'. After the furious action, a small crowd of people had pulled themselves out of the casino just to see what was going on.

From there, Hiroshi and Kula settled into an odd back-and-forth struggle, neither giving an inch nor being overly aggressive. Both of them knew that one opening was all the other needed, so, as a result, they had a recurring sequence of striking only to back up, inching toward a conclusion. Hiroshi soon felt himself faltering; he had to end the match immediately, forcing him to attempt something drastic. Taking a cue from Kula herself, Hiroshi waited for a brief hesitation; Kula skated quickly at her opponent, and Hiroshi, thinking quickly, threw a small fireball at her feet. Kula had to bound over it, momentarily stunted by going from the streamlined ice to the ground, and that simple waste of motion was the only opening he would or need…

He took advantage and unleashed a devastatingly long combination. The Amaterasu son blitzed forward 'Angel Rush', canceled it to launch her into the air with 'Heavens Flare', canceled that as well to strike with 'Divine Dive' and get back into position, kept her afloat with a second 'Heavens Flare', and struck with a second 'Divine Dive'. Back in position once again, Hiroshi ripped upward after a brief flash with his 'Heavens Nova' DM, a series of fierce spiral kicks, before canceling one more time in midair and unleashed 'Angel Outburst', a Danger Move of fierce strikes ending with a point-blank fireball.

Kula shrieked in pained surprise as she fell to the ground. Foxy and Diana recoiled, stunned at the outcome. Upon landing, Hiroshi felt to one knee from punishing over-exertion.

"Well … that wasn't very smart…" Hiroshi said to himself as tried to catch his breath and ride out the wave of pain.

The announcer bombastically asserted, "KO! Hiroshi wins!"

Hiroshi soon regained himself and walked over to offer Kula aid, but contrary to what usually happened, this would not be an allowed action. Diana swiftly teleported between them, reappearing with her rapier primed and ready to strike. Hiroshi managed to see her at the last moment and back-flipped to avoid the slash. Not satisfied however, Diana took an obvious advancing step toward him … when Vice rushed in front of Hiroshi in time to halt Diana's progress.

Vice angrily spoke in Hiroshi's defense, "There's no fighting between rounds! What's your d- problem?"

Diana hostilely responded, still pointing her sword, "Tell that to your teammate. I'm only protecting my daughter."

Hiroshi explained, "I was just going to help her to her feet. I meant her no harm."

Diana sarcastically said, "Sure; of course you didn't."

Cutting the action short momentarily, the announcer's voice rang out, "Kula team, please send out your final member!"

With Diana staying put, Hiroshi expressed as Vice exited, "Thank you for looking out for me, Vice-chan."

Vice playfully deflected the sentiment, "Don't… Be more careful next time; I can't save you every two minutes."

Regaining herself, Kula tugged on Diana's half-skirt, saying, "Diana, I think you're…"

"It's alright, dear." Diana interjected, nonchalantly picking Kula up by under-arms, "I'll take care of this."

As Kula exited, Hiroshi tried to find some ground with his aggressor, "Diana, I understand you're probably seen a lot of 'people' with my position before; I'm sure a lot of people with my position have been obstacles for you even… But, please don't think that I'm like that. I just hope I didn't do anything to slight or offend you."

Diana harshly relayed, "It's not you personally I have a problem with; it's the very idea of you, what you represent, that riles me… Trust fund children; kids who get success as a graduation gift; little boys who get the world without lifting a finger… It … _pains_ me that all too often the ones who have the most power are the ones who deserve it the least. You are simply a product of that."

Hiroshi was hit hard by the animosity and explained as courteously as he could, "It's true that I am a legacy … but that doesn't mean I'm sitting back with my feet up. I'm the one that's actually running my company. I oversee all operations and settle any major decisions; if there's a problem, I come up with a solution and fix it. If there's something I don't know, I look it up or ask someone. I'm not perfect, nowhere near, but I'm good at comprehending things, at grasping things quickly, at adapting when things arise, at relating to people. So, yes, I may have come this for a different way, but that doesn't mean I don't recognize my responsibilities and do the best I can to live up to them. And nothing has exploded yet, so I must be doing something right."

Unmoved, Diana scoffed, "I didn't say you weren't competent; you would have to be to keep that monolith going. What I'm saying is you have no right to be in the position you're in. What makes you so special? What did you do to earn it? What could you possibly have had to overcome? Did you ever have people second-guess you at every turn? Did you ever have someone disqualify you on sight alone? Did you have to struggle for anything at all…? But what am I talking about? It's not like I expect you to understand."

Hurt in a sensibility he did not know he even had, Hiroshi replied in his defense, "I understand a lot of things. Just give me a chance; I might surprise you."

Diana skeptically replied, continuing, "I doubt that. I mean, even with all that access, all that capability, with all that power, what does your estate choose to use it for…? Sports teams? Car companies? Movie studios? It's almost maddening."

Hiroshi paused as a nerve was hit and a switch flipped, and sternly pointed out, "So, I guess it would have been better if we built our estate like you did…"

Diana replied, catching the tone in his voice, "What are you saying?"

Becoming a little bolder, Hiroshi explained, "I'm saying it's funny that you're criticizing my family's business choices considering the way you got where you are."

Diana, obviously offended, incredulously responded, "Excuse me? What do you mean 'the way I got where I am'?"

Hiroshi continued rather hostilely, "Well, maybe I'm mistaken, but weren't both of you executives of NESTS … the terrorist cartel? The same cartel known for arms dealing, drug running … assassinations, abduction, human experimentation, on kids no less… I mean, you call Kula your daughter, but you're not really her mother…"

Diana angrily said, "Watch your mouth! Don't you dare say anything about Kula and I. We've looked after her and loved her since she was little."

Clearly adversarial at this point, Hiroshi continued accusingly, "I didn't say you negligent or callous, but that doesn't change the fact that she came from someone else. What's the truth behind that anyway? Did her parents 'donate' her to you, Heaven forbid? Or did you have killed and just took her? Even more than that, she wasn't the only one; Isolde, Nameless' love, was another one. How many kids did you go through before you got to her?"

Diana was fully angered at this point and lashed out, "Enough! You have some nerve, little boy."

Hiroshi stiffly retorted, "People who live in glass houses, Ms. Diana…"

Gripping her rapier tight enough to produce sound from her glove and the hilt, Diana went into fighting stance, saying, "I wasn't going to show you mercy before, but now … I'm going to enjoy slicing you apart."

"I recognize how you feel, but I have to say I disagree," Hiroshi said as he began producing flames all over his body, "I don't think you've really seen what being 'fired up' is…"

Quelling the fire to proceed, Hiroshi went into fighting stance as 'Frosted Affection' faded back in…

The announcer's voice boomed over the area, "Round 4! Ready! Go!"

Hiroshi charged forward but only hit nothing; Diana had teleported out of the way with 'Morpho'. It looked like an integral piece in a really good game of keep away. 'Morpho' moved her backward, forward, into the air, or behind Hiroshi in mid-air. She would attack with 'Red Admiral', a stationary volley of rapid- fire stabs not unlike Vice's 'Outrage', 'Lacewing', a midair downward slash, and 'Painted Lady', a butterfly-shaped projectile. This defensive strategy didn't last long.

Diana teleported backward with Hiroshi closing in ready to attack, but the only thing he would get would be a painful surprise. Diana emerged on the other end of the teleport with a dashing thrust, 'Brushfoot', nearly running Hiroshi through as she landed her sudden strike. From there, her plan of attack made a complete turn in the opposite direction, her defense turning into pursuit. She revealed 'Red Admiral' could also be used while advancing. She could use 'Brushfoot' straight ahead, low to the ground to attack the legs, or upward to prevent jumping in. She also had another attack that she could use out of a teleport, a launching slash called 'Spicebush'.

Still hurting from his fight with Kula, Hiroshi was obvious trouble, only proving to more so with more time. His usual answers to this style of fighting was uniquely negated; when faced with his 'Heaven's Brace', Diana incredibly could double-parry with 'Metalmark' into 'Spicebush' and 'Malachite' into 'Brushfoot'. When he attempted 'Divine Press', she would simply evaded it with her 'Morpho' teleport. Usually, he relied on his knowledge, instinct, and reflexes to read and counter his opponent's strategy accordingly. However, Diana's unique skill set forced him to use an approach he didn't like: he would have to match her blow-for-blow.

However, he managed to keep up and get past his disadvantages mostly through dynamism and tenacity; he answered her every flurry with one of his own and made progress. Eventually, Hiroshi offset a 'Painted Lady' with an 'Angel Spark' and dashed forward … and tried futilely to stop when Diana began to glow.

As her target got in range, Diana announced, "Let's see if this wakes you? Angel Butterfly!"

She ravaged her enemy with rapid-fire slashes, Hiroshi unable to escape as the energy from the blade sliced through him. Each cut gave the sensation of synchronized twisting and scorching as if he were roasting on a spit from the inside out. Not close to being finishing, Diana stopped and held herreapier parallel to the ground, glowing as she canceled one onslaught for another…

Diana asserted angrily as energy gathered at her feet, "Now, I'll show you … a butterfly's light of war!"

The energy collected into the form of butterflies and rockted upward and slammed into Hiroshi with crippling impact, battering him all over as the force lifted him into the air above Diana. The bolts, however, kept flying…

Diana then commanded, initiating the second phase of attack, "Drop like a butterfly … and destroy him!"

On command, the 'butterfly' bolts separated into dozens of smaller ones, and shoot back down even faster than they rose with streaks of light trailing behind them. Hiroshi was pummeled in mid-air by the vicious, mesmerizing hailstorm while the bolts ultimately fell around Diana to resemble a pillar of light, completing her 'Desolation' Danger Move…

The Amaterasu son hit the ground with a slight bounce and a stomach-turning sound. His body on the outside began to falter after being bludgeoned and brutalized by 'Desolation'. In addition, his insides were still gnarled and sizzling from 'Angel Butterfly'. It was near-maddening pain… As he lay on the ground, the whole prior conversation ran through his mind until he began focusing on it more than anything else. He knew he could not stay down; for the same reason he was set off in the first place, he was fighting for more than just himself.

Motivated beyond belief, Hiroshi dredged and mustered up every ounce of strength and dedication he could, and slowly forced his protesting body to stand. Halfway up, however, his hand and knee slipped from under him, and he fell back to the ground. Diana shook her head as the seeming futility, as the match was clearly over in her eyes. Hiroshi, however, kept his effort up and, even as his knees trembled underneath him, got back to his feet.

Diana stood frozen for a moment in astonishment; after withstanding such an assault, he should not even be conscious, let alone moving. With most of her moves already shown, she turned to one alternative, as it was her one resort left…

The area around her seemed to darken as she flashed once again, ssaying, "Is that the best a little boy can do…? You need to be punished!"

Diana began rapidly teleporting and dashing from all sides with multiple thrusts, the beginning of her Neo Max, 'Monarch Emergence'. Hiroshi desperately dodged high-speed attacks left and right, but after taking so much punishment, he couldn't avoid them all; Diana landed a successful stab, staggering Hiroshi. Readying the coup-de-grace, Diana teleported a ways back, and focused her power as she took aim, large monarch butterfly wings of energy bursting from her back. Seeing his opponent getting ready to bisect him, Hiroshi was now out of options, save for one… He stretches his arms out to the sides just as Diana blitzed forward, an energy trail flaring upward behind her…

Hiroshi calmly said as Diana got close, unaware of Hiroshi's plan, "Your heart shall be judged…"

Diana impacted with full force, but it only initated the reversal. She rendered completely immobile as the area went black. The kanji in Hiroshi's family crest appeared around her one-by-one. The Mystery Woman appeared where Hiroshi once stood…

The Mystery Woman said, her voice seemingly resonating through the soul, "Fear not. Heaven opens its arms to greet you…"

The column of white fire erupted from under her, and burned through their body. The flames scorched her with thorough transcendence as it penetrated to the bone. The pain was inconceivable and ultimately overwhelming, as she collapsed to she knees before finally succumbing.

As her rapier fell listlessly from her hand, Diana coughed out, "No, this… Not this way…"

"KO! The Heaven and Earth Team wins!" The announcer's voice boomed emphatically, "Please proceed to the next round!"

The flames soon subsided to reveal Hiroshi standing where he had been, and in truth, Hiroshi was not much better off than Diana. He immediately fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air, and his whole body ached and trembled. Eventually, he slowly lifted himself back up again, and started to approach his fallen opponent out of habit. Catching himself however, he stopped as she sat up, and decided against it, turning to start leaving…

"What? You're not going to help me up?" Diana called out, pointing out the disparity.

Hiroshi replied, explaining, "I believe you would only take offense to it, so with that in mind … I'll just let you be."

"So, you do have some smarts." Diana giggled to herself. Hiroshi again started to leave, with a simple nod this time, but Diana stopped him, revelaing, "Listen, what you said about me … is right. But I've never claimed to be a sait, and I really do care for Kula and even those other kids."

Hiroshi faced her again and admitted, "Thene that's something we have in common. What you said about me is also true; I may not deserve everything I have … but I still work my hardest to live up to the expectations of me."

The two stared each other down again … until Diana finally relaxed and showed no hostility. Hiroshi responded in kind, relaxing and showing only relief…

As Kula and Foxy can to Diana's side, Hiroshi remembered, asking, "Oh, yeah; I can't believe I almost forgot… How is Nameless doing? Could you do anything for him?"

Her eyes practically lighting up at the presented oppurtunity, Diana relayed, "Yes, actually, and it's been a shock to us. There's only just enough of that girl's DNA in the glove, but every piece we extract has been incredibly receptive to every process we put it through. We should be able to give her a new body or definitely clone her without issue. It's almost baffling honestly; I stop short of saying she could have maintained setinence, but it wouldn't surprise me at this point."

Hiro said with a smile, "I'm happy to hear that. Thank you so much for helping him…"

Foxy added, "He's not the only one benefitting from this. We've learned a lot from him as well, from things and systems that power him to things about our … 'former company' that we'd only guessed at. We might be getting just as much from him as he's getting from us."

Kula pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and skated over to Hiroshi, saying, "Nameless wanted me to thank you for him and give you this."

"Uh, okay. Tell him he's welcome." Hiroshi said accepting the slip and reading a message over a phone number: 'If you ever need anything…' Looking around, he noticed Vice and Mature already gone, and spoke urgently, "Right. Well, my sisters have left me; that means it's time to go. Until next time ladies…"

With a final wave, Hiroshi ran off after his companions. Eventually, he found them in the casino playing roulette. Vice, upon seeing him, stiffly smacked him on the back…

Surprised by the blow, Hiroshi asked, "Ow, what was that for?"

Vice smirked at him, half-impishly and half-proud, explaining, "That was for you. It's so … exciting when you get angry like that."

Mature ruffled his hair as an older sister would and added, "Every time we start to wonder about you, you turn around and show us a little dark side, you know that?"

Hiroshi asked, So, it's safe to assume that you didn't think that was too much?"

Vice quickly answered, "Oh, not enough…"

Mature added just as quickly, "Not nearly enough, little brother…"

Hiroshi explained, "Well, you can say what you want about me, but I don't tolerate people speaking bad about my family."

The Amaterasu son, seeing that Mature and Vice's turn at the wheel was up, turned away and looked at the television screen to find the tournament on. Fortunately, he had turned just in time to see the next fight ending, and that's when he realized who their next opponents would be…

"Hey, kid, what are you watch…?" Vice began to ask as she turned to look, stopping mid-sentence.

Mature turned as wellto see what was going on and instantly dropped the large amount of chips in her hands, asking, "Is that … Is that graphic right?"

Hiroshi swallowed hard and confrimed, "It would seem so."

Upon hearing that, Vice broke into a fit of maniacal laughter, much to the bewilderment and discomfort of those within earshot, and Mature grew a devilish grin, saying, "Looks like luck really is on our side."

Hiroshi, almost as troubled as those around him, replied under his breath forlornly, "Yeah … Lucky us…"

Emblazoned on the screen were pictures of both teams side-by-side as the updated fight card read 'The Heaven and Earth Team vs The Yagami Team'!

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** There you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter especially the fight with Diana, as I put a lot of thought into her moveset. Fun fact: all of her move names are kinds of butterflies … you know, to show I do indeed do some research on these stories. Anyway, thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more, especially with the next eam on the list. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	5. Round 3: In the Blood

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, fellow readers and writers. Well, I've honestly let too much time slip away before getting back, so let's just jump back into it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart is

In the Blood

TICK… TOCK… TICK… TOCK… TICK… TOCK…

Settled in Dubai of the United Arab Emirates for their next match, Hiroshi, Vice, and Mature stood in the roundabout centered on the Deira Clock Tower, a large box clock with Arabic digits inside a structure resembling a hollowed out pyramid. The two women of the team, however, were feeling just … off; they had felt odd ever since they arrived. Vice and Mature experienced weird sensory malfunctions: their muscles briefly twitched with little to no stimulus. Their bodies cooled to the point of shivering then heated back up to the point of sweating, fluctuating from chills to hot flashes. Their hearing also had fluctuations, the clock's ticking seeming to be in stereo surround sound. Even at that moment, they were fixated at the clock, almost mesmerized from all the distortions to it.

Hiroshi, who had been checking the variables of the site to make sure traffic would not be a danger, noticed their fascination and approached…

"Mature-chan, Vice-chan, are you two alright?" Hiroshi called out to them.

Mature and Vice vaguely recognized Hiroshi's voice and slowly faced him, and Hiroshi recoiled momentarily from what he saw. Both, looking to be trembling barely, had slightly blank looks mixed with seeming confusion and almost distress. The oddity of their expression struck Hiroshi with an unease bordering on troubling…

Trying to shake off her trance, Vice responded, rubbing her right shoulder, "What? What did … you say?"

"I asked if … you were okay." Hiroshi reiterated, looking them over and seeing just how 'off' they were.

Mature answered, rubbing her left eye under the patch, "Y-Yeah, we're fine."

Hiroshi voiced with concern, "You two don't look fine. In fact … you've been off ever since we got here. Please, if something is wrong, let me help you."

Becoming annoyed, Mature said as she dropped her hand from her eye, "Kid, we're fine. It's just a weird spell; it'll go away in a minute. It's nothing we can't handle."

Hiroshi stood silent as Mature's eye was visibly red and irritated, then saying firmly, "What in Heaven's name… Look, if you two are sick … then I'm going to call the match. You two are way more important."

"Don't you dare!" Vice protested, " We've waited too long for this, and you're not taking it away!"

Angered, she attempted to grab him but could barely clasp her hand around his shirt. Hiroshi could tell right away, and again voiced his concern, "It won't mean much if you face him and you're not at full strength. I'm not going to let you get hurt over this. Yagami is not going anywhere; you'll have other chances. Please don't risk your long-term health for…"

Mature strongly retorted, "No, today _is_ the day. He's right in front of us, and we've waited long enough… We're not going anywhere."

Suddenly, Vice and Mature had their attention stolen by a loud, steady pounding in their ears. Thinking it was the clock, they turned around … and there they were, him among them. The other team approached: a young man with wild blond hair and an arm brace tattoo on his left forearm, wearing black pants with a long wallet chain, black gloves and shoes, and a pink shirt with white dragons on both sides opened to reveal his chiseled chest; an older man with gray hair, wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie, black gloves, black dress shoes, and his eyes hidden behind red round-framed shades; and between them was a familiar young man wearing white pants, a black shirt with a red collar, wallet chain on his hip, and a silver band ring on his left ring finger, his head adorned in his well-known crescent of red hair. The triumvirate stopped across from Hiroshi, Mature, and Vice...

The announcer's voice rang out over the traffic, "Congratulations, teams, on your impressive wins, and welcome to the King of Fighters tournament XVI third round! This match is: the Heaven and Earth team of Mature, Vice, and Hiroshi Amaterasu versus the Yagami team of Shen Woo, Oswald, and Iori Yagami…

All the while, Vice and Mature were distracted by the process they were going through. What was distorted was now hyper-focused, and all their senses were centered on Iori. They could see every twitch, feel every power fluctuation, and heard even his heartbeat, completely keyed into his presence. Both managed a smirk, realizing they could sense everything they needed to even as the rest of the world remained warped to them. Naturally, they did not realize just how intensely they were looking…

Iori asked crossly, "What are you staring at?!"

Mature replied teasingly, "Just as polite as I remember, Yagami. It's been so long."

"Hmph; not long enough…" Iori scoffed as he pointed at Hiroshi, "You hags are old news; my issue is with him."

Hiroshi deftly responded, "I have to be honest and confess something: last time we met, I was simply fulfilling a promise I made. Any grudge was settled that day; we've got no more connection as I see it."

Iori bristled, "Then, you're truly a moron for thinking you could get past me so easily."

Hiroshi pointed out, "If so, we're both guilty of that. You've got some personal demons you've overlooked as well, even though they're standing right next to me."

Iori again became aggravated, saying, "I don't care what they want. The only thing that matters … is you paying for getting in the way."

Vice cut in, saying with false cordiality, "Oh, don't be like that, Yagami. We've worked so hard and come so far … just to see you again."

Iori threatened with the ease of breathing, "If you two have any sense left, you'll leave him to me. You've already seen what happens when I get angry; don't make me show you again!"

Mature retorted with gleeful menace, "Yes, we know too well. But you're forgotten what happens when we're out for blood… We always held our last encounter in a special place in our hearts; what friends would we be if we didn't return the favor?!"

The announcer's voice blasted through the traffic, "Teams, please select your order and send out your first member!"

Vice and Shen Woo stayed out, and the others exited as the Yagami theme, 'No Mercy Given', faded in…

"Now that's more like it." Shen Woo said with a smile as he slammed his fist into his palm, looking intently at his opponent.

Vice smirked and said half-teasing, "What are you so eager about?"

Shen said, still smirking, "You look like a feisty one. It's giving me chills right now."

Vice giggled to herself and replied, her tone remaining oddly in teasing, "You'll be shivering for a different reason soon … like being covered in your own blood."

Popping his knuckles, Shen said, his smirk unmoved, "I like you already! Let's get this show on the road! Give me your best shot!"

As both went into fighting position, the announcer's voice boomed out, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Intense, punishing, and unrelenting, Shen Woo was a brutal wildfire, a master of violence. Every move was an attack; there were no tricks, traps, or machinations. He had only two implements, his fists, and they were very effective with him behind them. Vice gave as much in response as she received, showcase in one exchange: Shen, in close to his enemy, grabbed and knocked Vice away with 'Saikou Hougeki'. Vice immediately answered back by grabbing and dragging the hard-charging 'Shanghai God of War' along the ground with 'Gore Fest', throwing him into the air, then following it up by leaping up after him and slamming him into the ground with 'Tranquility'.

However, amidst the cruelty, something else was taking place. The fight was vicious and torturous, but Vice and Shen Woo … resembled 'crushing' in a completely different, opposite way, seeming to enjoy the battle together! Every violent knockdown or brutal blow was not met with a snarl and a growl but a smile or chuckle. Both became visibly more excited as time went on, almost … passionate. Vice in particular progressed from intrigued to pleasant surprise to willingly engaging in the entirety of encounter until she looked almost giddy. Even their attack roars indicated exhilaration more than anything, and brief lulls saw taunting encouragement and … a desire to continue. Truly, it was an unusual and rather disturbing amalgamation of love and war.

The connection was obvious to the other combatants as well, though the happening was lost on Iori. Oswald found humor in it, and simply chuckled to himself in amusement. Mature and Hiroshi, on the other hand, were thunderstruck; Mature was rendered speechless at the improbable and strange discovery, while Hiroshi was disturbed by the method of discovery to the point of digestive unease.

The entire ordeal came to an incredible apex. Shen grabbed Vice and delivered a vicious headbutt, but Vice simply held on to him and gave a similarly vicious headbutt in return. Neither giving in or retreating, both delivered headbutts at the same time so hard that it rattled them and spilt their foreheads. Both staggered backward, and neither hesitated to charge again. Vice dashed with 'Mayhem' and Shen blitzed with 'Tatsu Ken', the two colliding in the middle and getting knocked backward…

Shen muttered to himself with pleasant surprise, "No way…"

Vice let out with subtle excitement, "Did that just happen?"

The announcer's voice rang out, "Double KO! This round is a draw!"

Shen Woo and Vice sat up panting heavily, still shaking from the battle; blood and sweat poured from their gashed foreheads and ran down their faces onto their chests; and both of them … had smiles painted on their faces. Shen soon fought his way to his feet, while Vice distractedly swatted away Hiroshi's aid…

"You fight like crazy!" Shen enthusiastically complimented.

"You're pretty good yourself." Vice rather happily reciprocated.

Shen added, "I haven't had that much fun with a woman in a long time."

Vice admitted in return, "I've never had that much fun with a man before…"

"You and I…" Shen suggested, "We've got to do this again sometime real soon."

"I agree…" Vice quickly accepted, "Just name the time and place…"

Meanwhile, as Hiroshi wretched from the macabre yet touching moment, Mature said, "What do you know? Only at KOF I guess…"

As Vice and Shen as back out of the ring still looking at each other as they smiled and bled, the announcer's voice blared through the street, "Teams, please send out your next members!"

Hiroshi and Oswald walked out, the older lowering his head so that his fedora shrouded his eyes…

Oswald, 'The Wild Card', began shuffling his cards as he said, "You are … Hiroshi Amaterasu, head of Amaterasu Industries and main beneficiary and conservator of the Amaterasu estate, correct?"

Unnerved by the specificity, Hiroshi replied cautiously, "Y-Yes … the last I checked, I was."

As his shuffling became more elaborate, Oswald relayed, "You know… you have a lot of powerful enemies; they don't like your practices among other things."

Hiroshi shrugged and graciously responded, "Business is a merciless profession. Making enemies just means that you're doing something right, especially if it's ethical."

"True, indeed…" The Wild Card stopped shuffling, the cards disappearing in his hands, and said, "In fact, opposition is so strong that certain … drastic measures have been discussed."

Understanding and chilled by the implication, Hiroshi said, "Well, uh… in any case, I have certain countermeasures in place should the need arise."

"That's good to hear…" Oswald took off his hat and sliced it in half with a card, relaying, "I'm just letting you know that you may be seeing me again in a more 'professional' capacity… Just keep that in mind."

As both got into fighting stance, the announcer's voice boomed over the area, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

In a very rare position for him, Hiroshi was wholly unfamiliar with Oswald's style and attributes. He deduced the long-limbed Oswald had a reach advantage, and the Wild Card's hand speed was evident from card shuffling, but that was all. The lack of knowledge made what happened next all the more surprising…

Fighting the Wild Card was akin to riding a runaway train. Not wasting a single motion, he had uncanny speed when chasing or evading, able to go from a methodical stroll to a blinding sprint instantly. He attacked with precise yet forceful slashes: 'Heart', 'Diamond', 'Club', 'Spade', 'Jack', 'Queen', and 'King', all of which could lead into one another. This unique combination made Oswald able to fire off long chains of stinging attacks often without breaks or hesitation.

Overwhelmed but trying to keep up, Hiroshi chased his adversary with 'Angel Rush' and 'Divine Dive', trying to create openings, while he utilized 'Heavens Brace' and 'Heavens Flare' to defend. However, this proved ineffective due to Oswald's speed, throwing the moves' timing. Ultimately, the battle refined until it came down to both combatants unleashing their best attacks in order to keep the other down.

The Wild Card knocked Hiroshi rebounding off of the boundary with 'Spade' and spun into the air with a spinning slash attack, finishing the sequence with one last forceful slash, 'Ace'. The Amaterasu Son, seeking to recover, built up and fires a massive fireball, 'Reverent Saber', but Oswald emphatically crossed his arms over his chest to form two circles of cards, dispersing the projectile with 'Four Suits'. Taking advantage, Oswald reared back and charged, attempting 'Joker', but Hiroshi had an answer. The Amaterasu Son stretched out his arms, seemingly inviting the attack, and allowed Oswald to initiate the counter: the world went blank as Oswald froze in place. The figure of a woman stood where Hiroshi once was…

"Heavenly judgment befalls those who do evil." The mystery woman stated, her voice pulsating without boundary.

A column of white flames erupted over Oswald, bringing the world back into focus and Hiroshi back to his original place. Seeing his opponent severely damaged but unbeaten, Hiroshi dredged up his last reserves of power, glowing from the activation, and rushed forward with 'Angel Outburst' for a finishing blow … but Oswald had one last trick up his sleeve. Desperately, the Wild Card fanned out a lot of cards in both hands. Hiroshi quickly sped up, trying to head off his preparing enemy, but he simply scattered the cards as Oswald vanished. Suddenly, the cards stopped in mid-air then raced back inward, slicing through Hiroshi! Oswald just as suddenly fell from above to deliver one more devastating slash, completing his 'Dead Man's Hand' Neo Max DM!

It was unclear what the tipping point was. Was it the speed? Was the impact the deciding factor? Was wear from earlier fights? Nevertheless, the outcome was obvious: Hiroshi crumbled to the ground with a pained groan … and didn't get up.

The announcer's voice blasted over the traffic, "KO! Oswald wins!"

"Kid, what happened out there?" Mature asked, as she helped Hiroshi up.

Hiroshi responded with difficulty as he struggled up, "I … made a mistake; that's all it takes. Usually, I'm on the better end of those."

Mature continued, "Yeah. But now I've got quite a job ahead of me."

Hiroshi pointed out as she helped him exit, "The real question is … are you okay? Are you capable? … You'll get through the gambler just fine, but after him… Are you sure you're well enough to take on Yagami?"

Mature exchanged a long look with Vice and answered resolutely, "So what if I'm not?! We know Yagami better than anyone, and we've waited too long for this… We're going to bring him down!"

The announcer soon prompted, "Heaven and Earth team, please send out your final member!"

As Mature stepped back out into the arena, Oswald, obviously still worn from the prior battle, straightened up and remarked, "Ah, a kindred spirit… This should be rare treat."

Mature did not respond; she simply looked over to Iori and got into fighting stance…

Oswald looked over his shades at her, and relented, "One of few words, I see; I respect your business attitude. Your hand, my lady…"

With that, he simply pushed up his glasses with his index finger and got into fighting stance…

The announcer's voice rang out against the speeding metal of the passing cars, "Round 3! Ready! Go!"

Mature wasted no time in getting to battle; she kept him from getting any consistency in pursuit or retreat with 'Ebony Tears', and used her 'Death Row' chain for punishment and interruption, its speed breaking any of his combos or rebuking them before they could even start. Oswald tried to get into a pattern, but his fatigue from the previous battle took an obvious toll, and the similarities between their styles made it much easier for Mature to punish his decreased speed and exhaustion-induced sloppiness. With one last ditch effort, the Wild Card desperately attempted 'Joker', but Mature calmly fired the triple blasts of 'Overjoy', sending Oswald flying back with a pained groan…

The announcer declared, "KO! Mature wins!"

Defeated, Oswald forced himself to stand and exit. Now, the stage was set… Traffic in the roundabout whizzed by furiously, amplified by the sensory conniption. The clock's ticking was even louder, almost thunderous at this point. Mature's sight narrowed on Iori while all other ambient sounds faded out. Vice began shaking her arms and Mature started flexing her hands from anticipation-caused numbness…

The announcer's voice erupted through the area, "Yagami team, please send out your final member!"

It was time. Iori slowly strolled in, his footsteps echoing as sound drowned back in. All the lights turned red in unusual unison and caused traffic to come to an uncanny halt. Intensely focused, Vice ended up in the ring as well for the confrontation…

Her left eye burning deeply but ignoring it, Mature spoke with false cordiality, "Together again at last, eh, Yagami… I can't say how much we've wanted to see you again."

Iori hostilely responded, "Meddlesome women… You should have stayed buried where you would've been safe."

Her right shoulder screaming in pain but also paying no attention, Vice teased, "Oh, Yagami, we know you don't mean that … what with you dreaming about us and all."

Iori bristled, harshly saying, "Stay out of my head; you won't like what you find."

Vice continued her taunting with a devilish smirk, "Trust us, we don't, especially with that tangled mess of a mind you've got."

Iori threatened through bared teeth, "Irritating as ever… I'll send you both back to the graves you crawled out of."

"Oh, you didn't kill us." Mature corrected him before with a much more sinister voice, "No, you send us to a much worse form of Hell. Allow me to send you there, so you can see for yourself."

Mature and Iori got into fighting stance, and Vice leapt out of the ring as 'Reunion', the Heaven and Earth team's theme faded in…

As the traffic came back into focus, the announcer's voice boomed over the ring, "Final round! Ready! Go!"

As he was wan to do, Iori went on the attack, but Mature soon discovered an unforeseen advantage… Her condition had kicked her instincts into hyper-efficiency! She was so keen and aware of his movement that it seemed like she could see what he would do before he did it. Taking hold of the unconventional situation, she easily dodges and blocked Iori's attacks, barely having to move in some cases, and after a while, began using it to punish. Mature started tauntingly with nonchalant 'taps' but quickly started slicing him up with 'Death Row', 'Metal Massacre', and 'Despair'.

The situation came to a peak in one exchange. Iori fired several blasts with 'Dark Dispute' but Mature easily offset it with the projectiles of her 'Overjoy'. He quickly followed it with 'Rage of the Eight Maidens', only for Mature simply flip over his charge with 'Despair'. As soon as Iori stopped, Mature shined as she reared back, glided forward, grabbing Iori on the way, and slammed him into the boundary under a pillar of red energy, her 'Heaven's Gate'…

Her calm cracking, Mature expressed, much more crazed than usual, "Are you ready? Are you ready, Yagami? Are you ready to suffer the way we did? Are you ready to be ripped apart like we were…?"

Iori, however, was not to going to be put down so simply. In the beginning, he was really just swinging wildly to gauge Mature, but was surprised to see that she was a lot closer than he could have imagined. Now, acting with motivation oddly meant he had to calm himself and attack with purpose. Iori utilized his new moves, 'Nueuchi', 'Shougetsu', 'Akegarasu', and 'Earth Camellia', and mixed them with some of his older ones, 'Deadly Flower' and 'Crescent Moon Crunch'. Mature was caught off-guard; she could still tell where was going, but unfamiliarity gave her no knowledge of how to react or defend it. All she could do was counters Iori's older moves while trying to pick up his new ones, taking a beating in the process.

Eventually, she gained some momentum as she became accustomed to his new moveset … when suddenly Iori trapped her. Catching her unbalanced, Iori charged forward and began pummeling her with vicious blows, his 'Rage of the Eight Maidens lvl.2', finishing the Danger Move by holding her to the ground and setting off several explosions at point-blank range!

As Mature struggled to stand, Iori remarked, "Farewell, for the second time. Back to Hell with you…"

Defiantly, Mature stood and gave a subtle signal to Vice and Hiroshi… Going for the kill, Iori glows momentarily and leapt forward with 'Homura Hotogi', and Mature froze. The sight of his attack brought the memory of the former encounter crashing back to the front of her mind, his stance the same as the one he had that day. Fortunately, the counter was already in motion…

Hiroshi jumped in and caught Iori mid-air with 'Heavens Nova', into him with rising spiral kicks. Meanwhile, Vice and Mature prepared themselves: Mature lifted her eyepatch to reveal the energy glowing behind it, and Vice uncovered her shoulders, a mark on her back glowing as well. As soon as Iori hit, both unleashed their 'Awakening Blood' Danger Moves: both became covered in red energy, with Vice resembling a sharp-toothed maw and Mature resembling a long tendril, and both crashed into their enemy with incredible force! However, the amount of energy used and the outburst produced upon impact was much bigger and damaging than usual, so much so that Hiroshi almost hurt by the attack as well!

Having suffered Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature's 'All Guns Blazing' DM, 'Ethereal Collaboration ver.2', Iori hit the ground with a sickening THUD!

"This isn't the end…" Iori choked out as he fell unconscious.

The announcer's voice once again rang out in tune with the chiming clock, "KO! The Heaven and Earth team wins! Please proceed to the next round…"

Iori motionless, Mature broke into a slow laugh usually given by Iori, and victorious, Hiroshi, Mature and Vice began to leave, but Vice looked back…

Seeing her, Shen Woo, as he lifted Iori on to his shoulders, made the 'phone' sign with his pinkie and thumb, suggesting, "Call me…"

Vice simply responded with an intrigued, mischievous grin… Riding in a tournament transport, Vice still held a smile although she still held the back of her right shoulder. Mature also sat with a very pleased look although she too was still holding her left eye.

Hiroshi brought his concern back up, "Okay, the match is over… Can you show me what's going on now?"

Satisfied, Vice and Mature did not fight it. Mature pulled her hand back, Hiroshi gently moved her forelock away … and recoiled in shock at what was there. Next, Vice turned her shoulder to him, Hiroshi now-reluctantly looked as well, and was equally aghast to find the exact same thing: a symbol resembling an inverted sun, formed seemingly by their engorged and inflamed blood vessels! Mature's mark even looked like it started inside her eye!

"What in Heaven's name…" Hiroshi could only say in horror.

Vice quipped nonchalantly, "Actually, it's a little further down than that."

As Hiroshi sat in stunned silence, Mature explained as she put her eyepatch back on, "We figured out what was going on with us, why we've been feeling off, why that last attack was so strong… It seems our group of spanners has been tampering with the seal, and somehow have managed to 'crack the door', so to speak."

Even more shocked and horrified, Hiroshi asked, "So…that means they've already opened the seal?!"

Vice added, "No. In fact, it feels like they only messed it up. That's why we've got more power but it's only causing us pain."

"Great…" Hiroshi said exasperated, "Great… It seems our luck for this tournament is holding steady."

Vice pointed to the in-car TV, adding, "And keeps getting better…"

Hiroshi saw an announcement on the television and swallowed hard; it was a graphic of two teams side-by-side with the words emblazoned under them 'Next Round: Quarterfinals- the Heaven and Earth team versus the Ikari team'!

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** There you have it; I hope you enjoyed it. I've finally finished another chapter. Don't look at me like that; I know and I am ashamed. Nevertheless, the next chapter is a big happening in the story, with the next clash obvious. Again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review!**


	6. Round 4: Hearts Afire

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, fellow readers and writers. Though not technically the climax, the story has come to a major conflict. There's one rather graphic happening in this chapter, so be forewarned. We're getting down to business, and I've kept you waiting long enough. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart is

Hearts Afire

THUMP-THUMP… THUMP-THUMP… THUMP-THUMP… Her heart was beating so hard, she could hear in her ears, never a good sign. She was hearing whispers in her mind by a voice she had not heard in some time. A familiar, dreadful sensation began to slowly creep up on her, and vigilantly, Leona forced it back down each time. The Ikari team using their own transport, Ralf and Clark noticed their young partner's solemnity; usually, her reticence would not register, but this was a first spell in months…

"Hey, kid…"Clark called out. Leona looked up from her trenchcoat in her lap, slightly startled by her thoughts being broken, Clark continuing, "I know that look… What's eating you?"

Conflict in her voice, Leona relayed, "Our next match… Our mission and … our opponents…"

Ralf enthusiastically expressed, "Oh, you don't need to worry about that. If you don't feel up to it, then I'll take him. He'll understand if we go through him to complete our mission; the commander, on the other hand, won't understand if we shirk our objectives because of personal issues. Just stick to the game plan; your boy's not going to get hurt … much."

Her commanding officer's support gave no solace however, Leona simply throwing her coat on as they landed in South Town… The South District Train Station had clearly seen better days; the once-bustling transit center had fallen into disrepair because of the new train system linking South Town Main and Second South Town. The Ikari team walked down the tracks until they came to the central station hub where Vice, Mature, and Hiroshi Amaterasu waited, the Heaven and Earth team discussing the station's condition and how it ended as it was. Hiroshi eventually wondered about preserving the station or at least its asset potential though Vice and Mature quickly rebuffed the idea.

The trio sensed someone approaching, soon hearing people walking up, and turned to see, Hiroshi smiling as soon as his eyes landed on Leona. Normally, Leona felt her heart skip a beat on those occasions; this time, however, her heart only beat harder, another sign that things were not well. Feeling the omen, she suddenly stopped as Ralf and Clark kept going. Undeterred, Hiroshi walked forward to her as Ralf and Clark watched, aware that Leona had stopped. Vice and Mature made up the distance, stopping next to Ralf and Clark…

Seeing Leona stall, Mature asked, "Hey, is the girl going to be okay?"

Ralf confidently answered, "She'll be fine; you should be more worried about yourselves."

Mature chuckled slightly and explained, "That's nice of you to say, but… I mean, how's her head? Has she been growling, scratching, biting, or anything like that?"

Clark coolly replied, "That takes some nerve. You really that concerned she's out of control?"

Vice bluntly stated, "Sounds like a legit concern to us. Frankly, we don't think he should be standing _that_ close."

Ralf lashed out, agitated, "Save it! Leona knows the danger too well… She faces it and fights it every day. Trust me; she is in control."

Vice harshly fired back, "Tch. It doesn't matter how it looks like she's handling it. At any moment, everything can change, and she could snap. Trust us; we've seen her 'condition' at work firsthand … and so have you."

Adjusting his cap, Clark remained calm as he retorted, "You'll have to excuse me. Last I remember, we settled that little flare-up just fine."

Mature pointed out, "Oh, did you? Didn't that 'little flare-up' put you both out for a month? Didn't slitting you two up put her out of action for a year?"

Ralf adamantly said, "Look! She can keep it together, and if she can't, then we can beat any storm she throws at us."

Not convinced, Mature pointed out as well, "Yeah, that's what we thought too … Then, it happened, and we ended up on slabs…" Ralf and Clark pensively remained silent as Mature expressed, "We've got a kid we're trying to keep safe too, you know."

Oblivious to the conversation going on behind them, Leona and Hiroshi were discussing the precarious situation they were in…

Leona pointed out as Hiroshi came close to her, "You do it so easily… your smile…"

Hiroshi sweetly replied, "Of course, I'm smiling. I'm always happy to see you, Leona-chan."

Leona, her face flushing slightly, confessed, "I've never been in this position before."

Hiroshi kindly reassured, "Neither have I. So, we'll just have the experience together…" Worried, Leona remained silent, and Hiroshi, his mind flashing back to the previous fight, noticed and asked, "Leona-chan … are you … feeling okay, in general I mean?"

"I … No, not really…" Leona said, starting to conceal her concerns but ultimately confessed, "There are signs that worry me … signs I've seen before."

Hiroshi asked, now concerned as well, "Well, do you feel you can continue?"

Resigned and resolute, Leona stated, "I have to. My mission is too important to be canceled."

"Alright, then…" Hiroshi reassured again, "In that case, I'm sure you'll overcome it, and I'll be right here to help in any way, okay?"

Hiroshi punctuated the conversation with a brief kiss to Leona's cheek, but Leona responded by pulling him back and gave him a brief kiss on the lips, her hunch proving a slight success as the affection calmed her slightly. With that, Hiroshi headed back to his side, but Ralf and Clark stopped him…

Both having a hand on either shoulder, Clark said, "Not so fast, guy … Listen, you've been taking real good care of our princess, but … there's still some questions we need answered."

Part jest and part threat, Ralf added, "And top of the list … we never got to see what you're made of, to see if you deserve to even carry her bags."

Hiroshi placed his hands over their wrists and said with a smirk, "Gentlemen, I understand your concerns and questions about my character. However, I must insist…" He coated his hands in fire as he continued, "We have to save all aggression for the match."

The Ikari soldiers could feel the heat of the white flames, but there was no burning. Not intimidated but impressed by Hiroshi's small display of mastery, Ralf and Clark let go, and Hiroshi rejoined Mature and Vice as he extinguished the flames…

The announcer's voice rang out over the station's PA, "Teams, congratulations on your impressive victories, and welcome to the King of Fighters XVI Quarterfinals! This match is: the Ikari team of Clark Still, Leona Heidern, and Ralf Jones versus the Heaven and Earth team of Mature, Vice, and Hiroshi Amaterasu! Please select your order, and send out your first member!"

Clark and Vice stepped forward as 'Outstanding Directive', the Ikari team's theme, faded in…

Clark asked, "Vice, I have a few questions for you. Would you mind talking with me about some things?"

"Sorry, the answer is no." Vice teased her combatant, "I'm already seeing someone."

Unfazed, Clark responded, "Difficult as always. You never turn it off, do you?"

Vice nonchalantly suggested, "If you don't like it, you can just quit now and save yourself some time."

Clark adjusted his shades, saying, "I'm afraid, that's against protocol… But, fortunately, I've prepared for just this scenario."

Vice sarcastically and defiantly responded, "Is that right? What are you going to do? Toss around for a little while?"

Clark, adjusting his hat this time, said, " That _is_ my specialty."

Vice subtly threatened, "Then, this is about to get really ironic."

As both got into fighting stance, the announcer proclaimed, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Vice and Clark were natural combatants with answers to each other's arsenal. The kicks of Vice's 'Outrage' matched the punches of Clark's 'Vulcan Punch'. When Clark planted her with 'Super Burglary Back Breaker', Vice drove him with 'Nail Bomb'. Vice's 'Mayhem' to 'Deicide Slayer' met Clark's 'Gatling Attack' to 'Death Lake Driver'. Clark's 'Super Argentine Back Breaker' to 'Flashing Elbow' accompanied Vice's 'Gore Fest' to 'Tranquility'. The battle had enough slams and tosses to fill a professional wrestling ring. Meanwhile, something was amiss with the environment, unnoticed by the intensity of the match. The ground shook with every slam, and even began to shift and slump as the battle wore on.

Eventually, Clark caught Vice with his 'Running Three', slamming her into the ground, running to the other side of the area, and slamming her again, repeating twice, the ground rattling and even bouncing slightly. Vice responded with powerbombs of her own with 'Withering Surface', each spike producing a deep pounding sound much deeper and different than usual. Vice, going for the kill, unflinchingly walked forward for 'Cannibal Corpse', but Clark responded with a slightly better counter, 'Ultra Clark Buster'; He brought her down with a running tackle, lifted her up in a fireman's carry, rocketed into the air, and spiked her into the ground upside down … with unforeseen disastrous consequences!

Unable to take any more impact, the ground finally succumbed! A violent, chaotic cacophony of calamitous noise filled the air, accompanied with a massive cloud of dust. The music abruptly cut off as a shower of splintered wood and dirt was thrown upward. All six people were plunged downward, but Clark and Vice received the worst of it; both crashed onto and bounced off an abandoned train car, Vice hurt from being driven and Clark also receiving damage from driving and landing on his head. All laid on the ground for a short time, but neither Clark nor Vice moved as the other four stirred…

The announcer's voice echoed through the tunnel over the PA, "Double KO! This round is a draw!"

Suddenly, the match had a new location. They had landed in one of the underground train tunnels on the long dead tracks with the one solitary car on one side, sparsely lit by the dim station lights along the walls but aided by the moonlight falling through the now-gaping hole in the ceiling. The tunnel filled with the group's groaning, grimacing, stretching, rubbing their sore bodies, and adjusting themselves, all trying to recover from their surprise ordeal. Vice and Clark tried to recover, but they could not even sit up. The other teams came in and had to carry them to their sides…

The voice practically unchanged, the announcer requested, "Remaining participants, are you still able to compete?"

Still favoring his back, Hiroshi said as he attended to Vice, "Remind me to change that question later…"

Ralf enthusiastically replied, "We're all okay and still ready to go!"

Seeking confirmation, the announcer added, "Heaven and Earth team?"

Hiroshi asked as well, "Mature-chan … are you alright? Do you want to continue?"

After thoroughly checking her legs, Mature replied, "Well, I'll live, so I can fight."

A bit weary but concurring, Hiroshi called out, "Let's continue."

The announcer went back into routine, her voice blasting over the area, "Very good. Teams, please send out your next members!"

Ralf and Mature came forward as 'Reunion' faded in, Ralf tightening his bandanna and Mature stretching her fingers…

Getting riled up, Ralf interrogated, "You know, you two always seem to be around when something happens to her. How do we know you're not the ones giving her so much grief?"

Mature hostilely mocked him, suggesting, "If you're so worried, maybe you should just lock her in a room somewhere. Better yet, how about you show some self-preservation … and keep her in a cage."

Ralf, angrily proclaimed as he started cracking his knuckles, "Okay, that's it. I'm not taking that one quietly. Bring it!"

Mature simply replied as she went into fighting stance, "With pleasure…"

As Ralf followed suit, the announcer exclaimed, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

As much as the last two were similar, Ralf and Mature were just as opposite; Mature was specific and thorough, cutting away at vital points with 'Death Row', 'Metal Massacre', 'Despair', and 'Sacrilege'. Ralf, meanwhile, was bombastic and destructive, causing small-scale explosions with 'Burning Hammer', 'Dynamite Ralf Punch', 'Dive Bomber Punch', and 'Vulcan Punch'. As such, the battle's tide was vastly different as well with no back-and-forth in sight, Mature having the advantage in speed and exploitation while Ralf personified damage dealing. Mostly, she dodged and evaded, slicing away at him whenever an opening came or when Ralf made a mistake. Ralf was left chasing but, to counter this, put all his power into every shot, measuring then erupting into action whenever he had her trapped.

Neither forced anything and only took what their opponent gave. The game persisted with Mature being abusive by viciously slashing then ducking back out, and Ralf managing to corner her, deliver a few explosive blows before having to go in pursuit again. Capitalizing on a mistake, Mature hacked at Ralf with her 'Nocturnal Rites' Danger Move, and attempted to finish the fight with 'Sacrilege', spinning through the air at him. The One-Man Army, however, negates the multiple attacks with his rapid-fire 'Vulcan Punch', and used the advantage to punish her with his 'Bareback Vulcan Punch', pinning her to ground with a running tackle into the mounted position and pummeling with close-range, rapid punches.

With victory now within his reach, Ralf reared back and prepared his finishing blow, 'Galactica Phantom'. Mature fought to her feet, resting against the train car behind her, when she noticed a large crack in the opposite wall. Ralf, fully charged, swung with all his might, and barely missed the sidestepping Mature but not the train car, flipping off the tracks and splitting it open. Quickly, Mature grabbed him, raced forward, and slammed him as forcefully as she could with 'Heaven's Gate'. The impact, the weakness of the wall, and Ralf's bulk caused the partition to shatter! Another cloud of dust and another clash of noise filled the area, the bricks of the wall flying everywhere. Once the dust settled, Ralf was found lying, groaning in pain amongst the rubble…

The announcer's voice rang out, "KO! Mature wins!"

Another concussive conclusion provided another change of scenery. The two teams were now in the station's dilapidated underground plaza, the hub, like the rest of the area, being extravagant once but now in dire disrepair. The large chandelier solemnly hanging overhead was now dusted, dim, and dingy. The escalators had long stopped, and the spiral staircases leading up to the surface had more than a few steps missing. Benches were toppled over and strewn about the floor. The ticket booths were long abandoned with many signs above fallen or hanging by a thread, many of the travel information boards cracked…

As Hiroshi and Leona climbed through the hole, Vice and Clark staying behind, the announcer beckoned, "Ikari team, please send out your final member!"

Leona, still burdened by her discomfort, stepped forward her hands buried in her trench coat pockets. Mature instinctively picked up on the signs…

Mature asked with confidence of already knowing, "Let me guess… heart racing? Head pounding? Got the chills? Body shaking in your army boots?"

Leona admitted to the questions through her silence, struck by Mature's accuracy. She soon calmed down upon remembering her opponent's connection to Orochi, but her nervousness quickly returned as her mind shifted to where Mature would go next and what it would mean.

"So, it _has_ started. Perfect…" Mature thought to herself before saying, "Then, you're probably getting a familiar sinking feeling in your stomach about now."

"No matter how I feel…" Leona resolutely responded, "I'll fight it. I won't … make the same mistakes again."

Mature glanced back at Hiroshi before offering, "Normally, I would tell you to listen to that little voice in the back off your mind … but our situation being what it is, I'm going to say something I rarely say… I hope you do keep your blood in check. I really do."

Leona looked at Mature in confusion as she went into fighting stance, stunned by the sentiment. Deciding not to analyze comments too closely, Leona took out her hands with a flourish of her coat and went into fighting stance as 'Outstanding Directive' faded back in…

The announcer's voice blasted through the plaza, "Round 3! Ready! Go!"

From the outset, Leona was on the defensive, trying not to be aggressive lest she ignite anything within herself. Fortunately, she was able to set up a 'wall' of counters in front of herself with 'Moon Slasher' up close, 'Baltic Launcher' for anything long range, and 'X-Calibur' for just about anything else. Meanwhile, Mature's strategy from the match before was completely reversed; she now had to put up a constant offensive to break through, a task much more difficult due to Leona's expertise and after her taxing match with Ralf.

Eventually, Leona badly missed a 'Moon Slasher' with uncharacteristic bad timing, and Mature quickly took advantage, unleashing a long combo. Leona was staggered, but fortunately she got more from Heidern than just her trench coat. Flashing briefly, Leona flipped over the charging Mature, grabbed her by the blouse, and drained Mature of energy, perfectly utilizing her 'Grateful Dead' DM as steam rapidly rose from her body. Exhausted, Mature collapsed to the ground with a barely-audible grunt…

The announcer decidedly proclaimed, "KO! Leona wins!"

BA-BOOM… BA-BOOM… BA-BOOM… The riot was coming; Leona's DM had indeed reached something. Her heart was beating even stronger. Her vision began tinting red. The familiar taste of warm, metallic liquid crept up the back of her throat… Vice and Clark finally entered as Hiroshi helped Mature out of the ring, and even from a distance, Vice and Mature could tell with dread that Leona was slipping…

The announcer enthusiastically summoned, "Heaven and Earth team, please send out your final member!"

With only Hiroshi left, Leona, as she had trained to do, forced the riot back down. Burying her hands in her pockets again, she swallowed hard to clear her throat, and shook her sight clear, though her heart continued to beat as if it were attempted to rip open her ribcage. Hiroshi slowly stepped into the ring, and upon focusing on her, noticed Leona in apparent discomfort.

Hiroshi asked with concern, "Leona-chan? How are you … holding up?"

Leona answered indirectly, "I don't like this part of the mission."

Letting the first part of the question slide, Hiroshi tried to comfort her, saying, "Yes, it is quite conflicting … but I suppose it's all in how you look at it." Leona looked up in interest as Hiroshi explained further, "For instance, we just call this a … 'training exercise'; approach it as trying to make each other stronger."

Leona reacted skeptically, "It seems like a stretch; do you think it'll help at all?"

The Amaterasu Son thought for a moment, then responded, "Maybe, maybe not… But, it's one way to give everything we've got and feel good afterward, no matter the outcome. That or just see it as another way of giving to one another…"

The Ikari Amazon considered it and replied, "Okay, I think I can do that … as long as it's you."

Hiroshi smiled and went into fighting position. Thinking it her best option, Leona decided to simply focus on Hiroshi, concentrating and redirecting any thoughts on him. With that, she threw off her coat, tossing it aside, and assumed fighting stance.

The announcer's voice boomed through the plaza, "Final Round! Ready! Go!"

This match was a much more competitive contest than the year prior as they actually fought this time around, feeding off of and reacting to one another. Leona amplified her efforts, and rapidly switched from defense to offense and back again, incorporating 'Earring Bomb' as a transition. Hiroshi, meanwhile, kept in step with her and changed as she changed, the battle landing right in his area of expertise.

BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM! Still, the riot continued to creep forward. Her heart pounded like a bass drum. She tried to stay focused, but the harder she tried to shake herself out of it, the closer it came. Her thoughts began to slip into disturbing patterns…

"Don't hurt him… Don't hurt… Hurt… Hurt … him… Hurt him… HURT HIM…"

Vice and Mature, meanwhile, could feel their marks burning and the power growing, thus were gripped with dread and even terror. They could feel it coming… Eventually, Hiroshi blasted Leona with his 'Reverent Saber' firestorm . Staggered, Leona countered with 'Grateful Dead' to regain her energy … when her insides finally broke. In the middle of the move, she vomited a fine mist of blood in Hiroshi's face!

"Hiro, get out of there!" Mature shouted in terror as Hiroshi staggered back in shock.

"Please… Go…" Leona choked painfully, clutching her head.

Despite her struggle, Leona's body noisily began to change. Her hands formed claws, and her pupils shrank to uncomfortable size. She continued to spit up ghastly amounts of blood as her hair flashed between blue and pink…

Ralf exclaimed with a mix of exasperation, dread, and worry, "D-! Here we go again!"

Vice grabbed by the arm, and, absolutely frightened, said, "Hiro, we have to get out of here now, before she goes berserk!"

In apparent agony, Leona pleaded with tears streaming down her face, "Hiroshi… Leave … me…"

"Leona…" Hiroshi responded as he shook off his astonishment, "No! I won't leave you!"

Mature vehemently protested, "Are you insane? We're not letting you stay! The girl you know is gone; she'll tear you to pieces…"

Hiroshi stayed steadfast, expressing, "It doesn't matter. I told her I'd help her, and I will! I keep my promises! I don't leave anyone behind! You know that."

Mature argued passionately, "This is not the time for that! You're not staying with her! We won't let you!" In her vehemence, Mature let herself slip, admitting, "We won't let her hurt you!"

Resolute and motivated, Hiroshi figured out a plan, and said, "If you want to help me, get Adel, and get him here as fast as that ship can fly! I have a plan, and if I do it right, nobody has to get hurt."

Mature and Vice's reaction was cut short … by Leona finally losing her battle. Her eyes going blank, she released an unearthly roar, a disturbing mixture of a pained shriek, frightful scream, and enraged roar. Swiftly, Ralf and Clark ran to her, and tried to physically restrain her.

Again, Vice grabbed Hiroshi, and pleaded with slight anger, "Don't you die on us! Don't you dare die on us!"

As Vice and Mature took off into the tunnel, Ralf shouted as he struggled, "Hey, kid! Now would be a good time for that plan of yours."

Clark added as he struggled, "We're not leaving either, but you got to get a move in; we'll back you up."

Unfortunately, Leona quickly turned both of her comrades into liars. She viciously tossed Clark through the ticket stands, then spun around and hurled Ralf through the staircase on the far end. Hunched over and breathing in an animalistic pant, she slowly glanced over her shoulder at Hiroshi … her next target.

Her blood in full Riot mode, Leona slowly turned, and Hiroshi now saw the extent of her affliction. Her blue eyes were now blood red, and her hair was wild and violent pink. Her now talon-like fingernails had ripped through the tips of her gloves. Her teeth had sharpened to razor as blood dripped through her lips. In the midst of an emotional maelstrom, Hiroshi was drowning in horror and shock at Leona's nightmarish new form, fear for himself and her, anger that he had not recognized the signs earlier, and grief over Leona's plight … but left with no other option, he forcibly compressed it all into purpose.

"Time to see if the legends are true…" Hiroshi thought as he called out, "Leona, sweetheart, I'm here!"

Riot Leona let out a roaring scream, and charging on all fours, greatly resembling a wolf, with haunting speed. Hiroshi quickly shot two fireballs to his sides, igniting the benches toppled there. The Amaterasu Son dodged her initial lunge, but Leona quickly slashed as he turned to face her, missing his eyes as he leaned back but cutting through the corners of his lips! Hiroshi stumbled as blood rapidly filled his mouth but could not address his now viciously-widened smile; she was coming again…

The entire encounter was much more of a mauling than a fight. Riot Leona dodged any attack thrown at her almost instantly, and any attack that did connect barely registered a physical reaction. She was too fast to evade and too power through. Blood pouring out of his mouth, Hiroshi endured a truly hellacious thrashing from his possessed paramour: each blow was like being hit like a bat, being pummeled into crippling pain; he avoided being sliced to ribbons but was quickly riddled with stinging cuts and scratches. He only managed a few 'Angel Spark' fireballs that were either way off-target or were easily sidestepped.

Riot Leona eventually throttled Hiroshi with both hands, but he at least managed to shoot out several embers to ignite the seat behind him. She looked up … and saw Hiroshi's plan fully in motion. The enflamed benches formed a ring of fire around the two of them; Hiroshi was not aiming at her, but he hit what he was aiming at! Riot Leona dropped him and started trying to escape, but Hiroshi quickly regain himself and raised the flames. As he hoped, the assuaging ability of the Amaterasu's white flame began to affect her, calming the Riot in her blood, almost mesmerizing her until she could fight to regain herself again. Leona again took hold of her head as Hiroshi pushed aside his encompassing agony…

Hiroshi praised and reassured her, "You can do it, Leona. You can beat it. I know you can; I've seen you fight. You've been defeating your whole life…"

Hiroshi's encouragement and the fire's calming properties all aided Leona in her struggle. The Amaterasu son got caught up in his support, and started to approach in spite of his injury … but he failed to notice her coating her arm in red energy taking the shape of a large sword… Suddenly, her Riot of the Blood made a last desperate strike, and violently thrust her 'bladed' arm into his chest, burying the energy sword in his heart! The sudden shock to Hiroshi caused the flames to just as suddenly flash out. Finishing the 'Riot Leona Blade', she detonated the energy, the explosion flying out of his back in wide spatter of blood-red sparks!

Hiroshi suffered every cruelty the attack heaped upon him. The outburst impacted akin to being hit by several lightning bolts. It shocked, burned, and froze him in near instant succession. He could practically feel it travel through every nerve and blood vessel from the point of attack to his fingertips and toes. The damage was devastating, the pain calamitous. He was so stricken that he could not muster a sound as he fell to his knees…

Riot Leona one-handedly hauled him to his feet, prepared another 'Riot Blade' , reared back and struck … only for Hiroshi to hold her arm back with the energy blade tip aimed at his neck and inching closer. He had one last forlorn hope of a remedy, and used his remaining power to erupt … and coat them both in white flames! He kept them blanketed for as long as he could before the fire subsided as Hiroshi finally collapsed.

Incredibly, it worked. The raw application of the flames pushed her Riot of the Blood back enough for her to regain herself, her body quickly regressing to normal, her mind flooding back. Disoriented, the smell of fire filled her nose, and her vision was obscured by the smoke-filled air. A grim familiar sensation coated her hands and chest. Hesitantly, she looked down to confirm what she already knew: bloodstains on her hands and smatters on her clothes and even in her hair. She looked further down … and time stood still.

She completely lost herself in what was in front of her. It was as if she had fallen into a nightmare, with her worst fear made real right before her eyes: Hiroshi laid in a heap, completely devastated, covered in bruises, cuts, and scratches. There was a prominent gash at the corners of his mouth with blood completely masking the lower half of his face. A gruesome bloodied and charred wound covered his chest, the fronts of both his shirt and vest completely blasted away. Hiroshi, the object of her affection, was clearly in misery and struggling to even draw a breath.

Leona dropped to her knees, and pleaded in frantic horrified whisper, "No … no no no no no no … No, please no…"

Ralf and Clark finally dug themselves, while Leona tried to respond to the situation. She was hesitant to administer CPR to Hiroshi's severely injured chest. She brought her face close and felt his stunted breathing. When he failed to respond to anything, she cleared his mouth and tried to breath for him, but the air simply escaped through new slots in his mouth. Suddenly, Hiroshi fell limp, and his eyes went blank… Leona worriedly felt for a pulse, and when she could not find one, she cautiously put her ear to his chest… Thump-thump … Thump-thump… Th-th…

…

…

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** The aftermath is next. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	7. Trepidation

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N:**_** Welcome all. I know it's been a while especially when I left you on a cliffhanger, but the next part of the story is here, so let's not hold this off any longer. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

Trepidation

"Am I …? N-No… Too much pain…"

Completely wrapped in something, he awoke with his body racked with inhuman soreness and pain. His face stung incredibly while the plastic mask over his nose and mouth forced oxygen into him. His chest felt as if it were riddled with rusted nails with sharp shooting pain coming from many points with his every breath. It hurt for him to even move. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find he was in a medical room…

"Look who's awake, and 15 years early at that…"

The Amaterasu Son looked around to see Mature and Vice sitting beside her bed… Taking stock of his condition, he observed the copious gauze and bandages wrapped around his chest; he felt the numerous stitches on either side of his mouth, ignoring the inclination to run his tongue along them; he then endured a minor ordeal just to remove his mask. Hiroshi tried to speak, but it proved particularly difficult with his voice hoarse and scratchy, his words muted and sporadic due to his pained breathing, and his expression restrained from his lips being partially sewn shut…

Vice jokingly said, "We leave you alone for 15 minutes and you almost get yourself killed."

Hiroshi replied with difficulty, "I'm sorry… Guess I'm not … as strong as I … should be."

Mature added, "You gave us a good scar, and, you know, we aren't good at this whole 'sitting-waiting-by-the-bed' thing."

Hiroshi asked only half-joking, "So... do I look as bad as I feel?"

Vice responded in kind, "Considering how bad you looked before…? You look like you've been put through a meat grinder."

"Yeah that sounds about right… It hurts to open my eyes."

Mature pointed out, turning slightly somber, "It could've been worse, obviously. But, you're still in really bad shape, and for what?"

Hiroshi diverted the direction of the conversation, asking, "The real question … is what … what happened? Did you feel anything?"

Vice relayed, "Yeah… Yeah, it feels like … whatever it was they broke the first time… They fixed it."

Unable to properly express his dread, Hiroshi asked, "Oh, no… Does that mean … we're too late…?"

Mature figured, "No, but they're ready to do just about anything they want now."

Hiroshi lamented, "And now we're out of the running, so… we can't intervene directly… And you… is it… Is it calling?"

The women both paused before Vice finally said, "No… No, there's no call."

Their response could not have been further from the truth. There was indeed a call; in fact, it was a dire distress signal, a frantic request for defense. Both of had an overwhelming inclination to sprint from the room and rush to answer it. However, they had just as strong an urge to stay as well. Rather acknowledge what they were using all their power to keep down, they opted not to reveal the conflict tearing at them to their pulverized younger partner…

Hiroshi let a stunted sigh, and said, "All we can hope now … is one of the other teams gets there."

Mature attempted to redirect the conversation, saying, "This is very serious… You should probably wipe that smile off your face."

"I tried…" Hiroshi responded, letting out a slight chuckle, "The smile is kind of permanent now."

All three laughed briefly before Vice conceded, "We'll let you rest now."

Hiroshi stopped them, sincerely saying, "Mature-chan… Vice-chan… Shimai… Thank you … for coming back for me."

They both smiled as Mature spoke with slight jeering, "We're just making sure we don't go homeless."

With that, Vice and Mature stood and started for the door… KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! A soft, steady rap on the door got the attention of the all three parties. The door gently opened to Ralf and Clark entering the room…

"What are you two doing here?" Vice spat out with some hostility.

Clark relayed, "We just want to talk to the kid. We won't be long; you don't even have to stay for it."

Mature bristled, "That's okay; we'll stay right here if you don't mind."

Hiroshi cordially said, "Colonel Jones… Sergeant Still… What brings you to see me?"

Far from his usual animation, Ralf said with marked somberness, "We wanted to thank you… Thank you for helping her. Without you, we probably wouldn't have made it. For that, we owe you."

Vice angrily chuckled, and expressed, "That's rich! He almost died because you two muscleheads couldn't get the job done right!"

"Vice-chan.. It's alright." Hiroshi tried to calm his sister, before switching subjects, "Gentlemen, there's no need … to thank me… I'm sure you … would've done the same thing."

"More like should've done…" Mature added gruffly.

"You're not wrong…" Clark admitted before adding, "But, it's not just that. You've done a lot for her, and she's changed. She's been a lot better with you, so we wanted to thank you for that as well."

Taking no prisoners, Mature ordered, "Yeah, but she's still not good enough obviously… We need to leave so he can sleep; that goes double for you two."

Hiroshi started to speak, but in too much pain to protest heavily, he could only sink back into bed. Mature, Vice, Ralf, and Clark exited with one more person waiting: Leona, looking out at the grey sky around them. She almost timidly looked toward the exiting group; Vice and Mature immediately closed the door behind them…

Vice said with incredible enmity, "You have a lot of nerve being here! You come to finish him off?!"

Leona nervously stammered, "N-No… I just… Is he awake?"

Mature defiantly opposed her, "It doesn't matter. You're not going in there."

Leona pleaded with them, "Please… I just want to apologize and tell him goodbye."

Vice replied with outright hatred, "Almost killing him was goodbye enough, so f—k you and your apologies!"

Ralf started forward, but Leona held him back, continuing, "I know what I've done; I know I deserve it… I promise; two minutes and you'll never have to deal with me again."

Vice replied with no give and no mercy, "Forget it! You're not getting to him."

Leona continued to beseech them, "Please… Just think; what would he want?"

Mature pointed out, "Doing what he wanted is what got him in this in the first place…" Both of them looked inside, and gave the slightest concession, Mature continuing, "You got one minute, and we'll be listening to everything. The slightest mistake and you're out of there; one second longer, and we're coming in."

Leona gingerly walked into the room, and immediately saw why Vice and Mature let her in: Hiroshi was fast asleep. She sat down next to him; she very gently felt the stitches in his face; she could barely look at the large dressing over his heart. Saddened and discouraged, Leona had gone through this three times, but this was definitely the most-wrenching, from her experience and her progress fighting it to the damage done and especially her victim. Finally, she kissed him on the forehead, and started to rise … when Hiroshi grabbed her hand.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Hiroshi asked, his breathing better but his voice still a whisper.

Leona stumbled over her words in surprise, "H-Hiroshi… You're not asleep?"

Hiroshi revealed, "I didn't plan on it … but the door isn't soundproof. I was hoping to see you; how are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that." Leona somberly replied.

Hiroshi smiled as much as he could, and said, "I'm pretty beat up, but I'll survive. Now, how are you holding up?"

"Not good…" Leona softly said before mournfully taking his hand, saying, "Hiroshi, I… I just wanted to… I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep control. I'm so sorry for hurting you and… And thank you … for being so good to me. I've … never been happier."

Getting nervous, Hiroshi tried to lighten the near-strangling tension, "I know I look bad, Leona-chan, but I don't think I'm going anywhere."

Leona gave the briefest of smiles but turned back to dour instantly, continuing, "No… No, Hiroshi… I … have to go away. We have … to stop.

Hiroshi protested, "We don't… not over this. I'm going to be fine."

"You shouldn't be hurt in the first place." Leona relayed despondently, "What happened… I was always afraid of it, but I thought I could handle it. I was wrong … and it was worse than any of my nightmares."

Hiroshi tenderly said, trying to reassure her, "It wasn't your fault; everything seems against us… I knew this was possible from the beginning, but you are worth it… Please don't leave me like this."

Fighting back tears, Leona said, "Hiroshi… I couldn't forgive myself if… I don't want anything to happen to you, even if I … have to stay away from you."

Hoping to avert the decision, Hiroshi composed himself and used the only option left to him, sincerely confessing, "Leona-chan, let me… Can I tell you something? My life … is easy. I lead a company that I couldn't mess up if I tried. I am set for life, and I want for nothing. It's all of that … and it's worth very little. When I lost my family, it felt like I had no worth at all… But, I still had Maxwell and Almeida. Then, I found Mature and Vice. Those two… They'd hit me if I ever told them, but the truth is … I lived for them all those years. They helped me as much as I helped them, even though they weren't trying or even wanted to… Now, _you_ are here. With you, I feel … like I found a piece of me that I lost … like everything will no matter what we face … like I can't wait to see where we'll go next…" In that moment, a pair of tears escaped Leona; Hiroshi tenderly wiped them away and asked, "Do you … really want to leave?"

"Of course not…" Leona replied, her voice shaking.

"Then don't…" Hiroshi said lovingly, "I know you have to fight, and I know the risks, but I want to be by your side and face them with you more than anything. Would you … mind that?" Leona lightly shook her head, completely conflicted, and lightly touched his facial wounds. Hiroshi simply pointed to his chest, saying, "Don't worry about these. They'll heal, and you know what… All it means is that when someone asks, I can just point and say 'I love her this much'."

Picking up on the word, Leona asked, "You … love me?"

Realizing what he said, Hiroshi was slightly surprised he actually spoke it aloud, but simply continued, "Of course … and I have the smile to prove it."

Leona paused momentarily before finally conceding, "I … want to be with you."

"I'm glad…" Hiroshi said before trying to break the tension, "Now, I would kiss you, but these stitches… They taste horrible."

Leona managed a small smile and laugh, and sealed the decision with a slight kiss to his forehead… Finally, Leona exited the room to find Vice and Mature waiting, Ralf and Clark nowhere in sight.

Speaking vaguely, Leona simply said, "It's done."

Vice bluntly responded, "Cut the crap! We know he forgave you."

Leona, taken off-guard, stammered, "Y-You… You do?"

Mature relayed, "Of course, he did. It's like a syndrome with him."

Leona meekly said, "I know you probably don't want to hear this but… I want to keep him safe as much as you do, I really do."

Vice pointed out, "Maybe, but you still almost killed him, didn't you?"

Leona sincerely conceded, "I promise you: I will cripple myself before I let this happen again."

Mature let out a slight spiteful chuckle and replied, "As much as we'd like to see that… We're not about to leave it to you again; you need a little more incentive."

Both approached her, Vice said with much more menace, "This is the way we see it: We can't keep him from you, and you may be untouchable … but your dad and your partners aren't. So, if you put another cut or scratch on him, then we're going to pay Heidern, Ralf, and Clark a very personal visit."

Mature added, her tone just as malicious, "We're not going through this again, so _we_ promise _you_: you better keep yourself in check, otherwise… if you thought what Rugal did to your squad was bad, then you won't believe the mess we'll make."

Their message delivered, Mature and Vice left down the hallway, but Leona stayed frozen where she was, the chilling threat still ringing in her ears…

End Chapter

_**A/N**_**: There you have it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. This chapter may be a little awkward, but the action is coming to a head in the next chapter. I do apologize for taking so long, and I hope to have the next one up much sooner. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	8. This Year's Climax Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N**_**: **__**Hello, fellow readers and writers. As you saw, this is the event horizon for this entry, and I have to say, there are some quirks with these chapters, but stay with me; I'll do my best to make the pay-off worth it. So, let's get to this first part of the culmination. And here … we …go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

This Year's Climax part 1

Though not well by any means but feeling slightly better, Hiroshi picked up the phone by his bedside, and made a call to the captain's deck…

"Adel?"

"Hiro…?!" Adel responded, very relieved and sounding so, "Oh man, I'm so glad you're okay; you scared us to death. How are you holding up?"

"Poorly, but I'm alive…" Hiroshi reassured him, before moving on to the real reason he called, "So, how long was I out? How's the tournament going?"

Adel relayed to him, "It has its usual insanity. So, we're already at the final match, and it's already started. We're rushing there now."

"Wow. So, we get satellite on the ship, right?"

"Of course… Turn the match on; I know you'll like how it all turned out."

Rose Stadium was absolutely packed, the seats filled to capacity and brimming with activity under the night sky. The smells of spent fireworks and buttered and fried concessions still filled the air from earlier festivities. People of all nationalities were in attendance, all cheering and shouting with all their might in support and rapture. Music blared through the system but the audience was not to be outdone. Elevating the atmosphere even higher, the venue was abuzz with electricity, a palpable collective excitement that permeated the air and gave one euphoric chills. The final round had begun…

"YARGHHH!"

King absorbed Oni Inomura's 'Bloody Mess', a two-part lunging slash crackling with static, her blouse ripping open as she flew backward. The crowd reacted in surprise at the Danger Move's impact and its results. Normally, this occurrence would signal the end of a round … but this was not a normal match. King shakily rose back to her feet, while Oni simply licked his lips at the prospect of fighting further. Chizuru and the recently defeated Mai both sighed in relief.

Oni charged again, but King would not be denied. Just as he got close, the Queen of Muay Thai unleashed her 'Mirage Vulcan', firing a volley of Venom Shots at various heights into Oni's chest, and finished by canceling into her MAX attack, 'Venom Shot', blasting her enemy with a massive crescent wave of white energy! Oni let out a gasp of surprised shock as he flew backward.

The announcer excitedly proclaimed, "KO! King wins!"

With a moment to rest, King gave an exasperated sigh as she now acknowledged her freshly-tattered blouse, "Da—it! I knew it; I knew I should have used my own clothes instead of these 'official' ones. Hey, Mai, could you…?"

Mai interrupted, saying, "Way ahead of you…"

Covering up as dignified as she could, King tore away the remnants of her shirt as Mai tossed her tuxedo jacket to her, and deftly slipped it on and fastened it around her exposed torso. The boss of the opposing Slasher team looked at the defeated Freeman and Oni then to King who had rebuffed his teammates. His left arm started dangling limp by his side as his blood started racing…"

The announcer's voice boomed, "Slasher Team, please send out your final member!"

The Mad Yakuza Ryuji Yamazaki calmly walked into the ring as his team's theme, 'Horror Story', started up…

"It's been a long time." Yamazaki said, practically licking his lips.

King, barely containing her disgust, replied, "Not long enough…"

"At least you've kept in shape while running that bar of yours."

King hostilely spat back, "Just because I own the place doesn't mean I stopped bouncing thugs like you out."

Yamazaki continued seemingly inanely, "I'm still not sure this is the best place for an English rose like yourself."

King chuckled irritatedly, saying, "I think Roscoe and Desoto behind you would disagree."

"You should be careful…" Yamazaki said as he swiftly extracted his knife, his expression flipping to crazed, "You'll end up with your stems cut up and all yours petals plucked!"

While this briefly gave pause, King remained steadfast, retorting, "That might have worked long ago, but like I said, I see dregs like you every day."

His tongue wagging like a dog, Yamazaki licked and put away his knife as he said, "I'm glad this is happening: I've always regretted not carving you."

King went into fighting stance, and stated, "Talk all you want, but we've fought a long time to get this far. We're finally at the top, and I'm not letting scum like you bring us back down."

Yamazaki let out a demented cackle, and said, "I look forward to ripping out your thorns!"

The announcer elatedly declared, "Is the Slasher team finished or will this go down to the wire!"

King was in regrettable danger from the start; she already had two taxing battles with the two mad men, and her current opponent was not nicknamed by aficionados the 'king of keep away' for no reason. Yamazaki was a master at creating and controlling space and was vastly aided by having direct counters to King's strengths: he would absorb then fire back her trademark 'Venom Strike' with his 'Double Return', and would parry any up close attack with his 'Sadomoso' miniature tornado punch. With 'Judgment Dagger' and his signature 'Snake Edge', he controlled medium range and harshly punished any missed strikes.

Not long after they began, King saw a fleeting chance to do some damage and dashed forward, but with one forceful kick, Yamazaki stopped her cold with a cloud of sand to the face. Taking advantage of her built up momentum, the Mad Yakuza blasted her with a devastating headbutt, his 'Bombshell Bada-Bing', that exploded on impact, knocking King back with the force…

The announcer's voice boomed through the stadium, "KO! Yamazaki wins!"

Yamazaki, still in the midst of a psychotic episode, slowly approached his defeated opponent … his knife drawn … licking his lips… Chizuru quickly moved into the ring and stood between them, causing the Yakuza don to momentarily abandon his baleful intentions.

Chizuru knelt to help her teammate up, asking, "King? Are you injured? Can you stand?"

Gently swatting her friend away, King defiantly, shakily stood, "Yes, I'm hurt … and yes, I'm walking out of this ring."

Chizuru praised her, "You have nothing to be ashamed about; you were amazing."

King said with a smile as she began to exit, "Just kick his ass, for Mai and me, and let's win this title."

"It's weird…" Yamazaki said as King left the ring, "Something about you … just really pisses me off."

Chizuru slowly turned to him as she said, "Ryuji Yamazaki, the unincorporated snakehead… Tell me; have you heard its voice lately?"

"Let me check…" Yamazaki replied before knocking on his head as if it were a door, "No more voices than usual; sorry."

Chizuru said to herself, "Even now, he resists the serpent's call. It's almost … admirable."

"Is this chit-chat finished yet?" Yamazaki quickly going crazed again, "I'd very much like to tear you to bits now!"

Unaffected, Chizuru produced and gently waved a small tamagushi as she silently prayed, "Onee-sama, please be with me. Yata-No-Kagami, ancestors before me, please give me strength."

Chizuru stashed the prayer ornament away and got into fighting stance as her theme, 'The Queen Saves Us', began to play…

The announcer animatedly exclaimed, "This is it! It's winner take all! Final Round! Ready! Go!"

Yamazaki's entire plan of attack centered on him controlling the fight's pace and countering his enemy before they could get into their attack strategy, a lot of it hinging on timing and anticipation. Chizuru's mirror illusions, however, thwarted this, forcing him to guess whether the attacker is actually her or a simple image. In fact, Chizuru's game was all about mix-ups and confusion. Her 'Oracle's Decree' ended with an uppercut or a slashing chop. The jumping strike of 'Heaven's Decree' left her landing in four different distances, and 'Piercing Peak Punch' lent her the same advantage. Her 'Heaven's Way' soaring uppercut was a microcosm of her skills, perfect for her attacking-baiting guessing game as it confused whether she truly whiffed or not.

Unfortunate for her long-term success however, Yamazaki was not one to focus long enough to be confused. Using his dirty yet effective tactics, the Mad Yakuza implemented his 'Fight of Tempering' and 'Spray Sand' to force his own opportunities and followed them with his merciless 'Judgment Dagger' and 'Bombshell Bada-Bing'. Chizuru, recognizing how quickly the match could get away from her if allowed to continue, endeavored to cut his momentum at the outset, with her single attacks 'Seniority', 'Serenity', 'Supremacy', and especially her very effective knockdown, 'Echoing Harp'. With these methods, the Mirror Maiden managed to stay ahead of her frenzied foe.

By this point, Yamazaki had become thoroughly hysterical, prompting him to go for something much more powerful. Seizing an opening, the Mad Yakuza grabbed Chizuru by her face, lifted her into the air, and uppercut viciously for his ultimate 'Drill' … only for his attack to pass right through her; it was only an after-image! Taking the chance for a finishing blow of her own, Chizuru unleashed a blistering barrage of varying 'Oracle Decrees' and 'Heaven's Ways', and finished the illusion onslaught with a rapid flurry of dancing strikes from a steadily advancing clone, her signature 'Bustling Wind Bruiser'! Yamazaki let out a high-pitched shrill shriek as he was smacked to the ground…

The announcer exalted, "KO! That's the match! Your winners and the new King of Fighters Champions… Mai Shiranui, King, and Chizuru Kagura, the Gorgeous Team!"

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers while fireworks burst into the air overhead. Every screen flashed with the team's fight card and their new title as undisputed champions. Mai and King immediately went to their strongest supporter, Yuri Sakazaki, seated right in the front row, and the trio of friends elatedly embraced one another in shared accomplishment. King soon broke free to her younger brother, Jan, seated right next to them, delivering a hug and kiss of celebration to him as well. Back in the ring, the triumvirate of women was presented with the large chalice trophy for the King of Fighters tournament, officially recognizing them as victors: Chizuru looked over the magnificent Cup and nodded in approval and contentment; Mai, completely filled with ecstasy as it was passed to her, hoisted the golden prize over her head as she bounced up-and-down with joy; King beheld with awe the celebratory goblet standing at half her height, then held it close to her chest as she shed tears of satisfaction, vindication, and happiness. A staggering horde of reporters and cameraman quickly gathered around them.

One reporter asked them while pointing a microphone in their direction, "Ladies, congratulations on your tournament win! Tell us: how are you feeling right now?"

In the sky, Hiroshi had regained enough strength to get out of bed and make his way to the cockpit to watch the final match with Adel, and naturally became extremely ecstatic that his friends and personal favorite team were now champions. Suddenly, his 'sense' kicked in: his vision tunneled. Sound dulled to a troubling ambient ringing. His already aching chest throbbed mightily under its dressing. His jaw instinctively clenched with much more pain than usual.

Worried, Hiroshi asked, "Adel-san, does Rose Stadium … have a basement?"

Adel responded in confusion, "I … think there are some underground passages underneath, but nothing major I can remember. Why?"

Hiroshi firmly stated, "We need to get to the stadium and into those tunnels now."

With the celebration still at full momentum, Mia expressed her rapture to the press and audience over the win when an odd feeling washed over Chizuru. A wave of dread rose up and covered her entire body, a very familiar internal sign gripping her. The mirror was picking up something … and readying itself for battle!

Meanwhile, King was giving a speech through tears, "This makes all those years of fighting for respect worthwhile. To everyone who supported us, we did it! Now, we have another goal to shoot for: Let's do this again next time."

The announcer proclaimed once more, "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it one more time for the Gorgeous Team, your new KOF Champions!"

The next moment, a mechanical whirring started up. The platform under the ladies shook momentarily, then slowly began lowering underground as they continued to wave to the crowd. Just before they were completely alone, something stopped Chizuru cold…

"Was the platform supposed to activate just now?" One of the nearby KOF staff asked.

Another KOF staff member replied, "I don't know. Did you even know it was an elevator?"

The lights from the stadium gradually disappeared as the floor above them closed. Eventually, the elevator came to a halt in total darkness with an ominous THUNK! The women had gone from a storm of constant noise to utter silence, from a place of boundless energy to complete stillness. A sinking feeling gradually spread through them as the stillness persisted…

Mai asked with audible discomfort, "Oh-kay… Is anyone else getting creeped out now?"

King fired a 'Venom Shot' as she tried to get some bearing on their new location. Unfortunately, her attack barely lit the area at all as it quickly died out, disappearing into the darkness as it choked out by the setting itself. This did not go unnoticed by King…

"Well, that isn't good." King nervously said, her east London accent starting to emerge with her anxiety.

A troubling drone soon rose around them. Suddenly, the room became alight with red 'veins' along the walls and floor, cracking along the surfaces like magma under rock, rhythmically pulsating like a heartbeat. All the lines led down a long corridor. The new light revealed Mia fearfully clinging to King…

"Mai… You have … to let go." King choked out, her accent coming out more as her apprehension rose, "I can't … breathe."

Mai sheepishly said as she let go, "Oh, sorry."

Chizuru said with seriousness and concern, "Mai, King… we've fought our way into the true denouement. Down that hall is the greatest, darkest threat to us all, and the duty I have that I talk about … is to fight it and keep it locked away. But … that doesn't mean you have to share that burden with me. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about the whole situation. I understand if you want to avoid this encounter; if you go now, you should be able to get away undetected…"

Her voice settling, King reacted, "Chizuru… I can't believe this; you're joking, right…?! This craziness happens every year, but we've never had a hand in it… We're your friends and your teammates; this is our fight too."

Mai added, steeling herself, "She's right. We've been by your side this whole time, and we're not ditching you when the real fight starts… You're not getting rid of us that easy."

Chizuru briefly smiled at the solidarity, and the trio cautiously moved forward… After a short time, the ladies reached a dual spiral stair case into a large area. In the middle of the room a glowing red sphere protruded up from the floor. The veins all converged into the ominous orb, the space uncommonly dark save for these aspects. The entire span had an overall organic look sickly reminiscent of something living. Far from empty, the area had two more occupants: a woman with her long blond hair tied into a high ponytail with a black lace band and wearing a long-sleeved black lace over shirt over a long lace dress with a flared collar and many embroider patterns throughout; and another woman with long tomato-red hair and wearing a frilled blouse under black business attire and tall lace-up boots. The two turned as the trio of ladies descended the stairs and approached…

Genevieve greeted them with frigid cordiality, "Welcome. I assume you're the new champions, and how refreshing to see that it is you three that is joining us."

Wasting no time, Chizuru spoke straightforwardly, "You need to stop. Do you even grasp the ramifications of whatever you're planning?"

Juno said matter-of-factly, "We have an idea, but the good thing is we don't need it awake. We're only taking _just_ enough to get what we need."

King let out an irritated chuckle, saying incredulously, "That's … beyond crazy. Just what kind of game do think this is?! Do you really think this kind of thing works that way, that it's really going to be that easy?"

Mai expounded, "Sounds like you girls are playing a real dangerous game of roulette, and for what? What do you even want that you'd go through all of this for it?"

Juno and Genevieve looked at each other, saying in unison, "We just want to go home."

Juno added, "But to get there, we need a few very important things … things only you can provide."

The Gorgeous Team passed a brief confirmatory glance around and went into fighting stance, as Chizuru said, "I'll tell you one more time: if you really want to return home intact, you need to leave the seal undisturbed and leave this place."

Genevieve replied, unmoved, "I'm afraid that's not an option for us … and now that you're here, there's no choice for you either."

Genevieve briefly held her comrade's hand before incredibly, seemingly breaking apart into a cloud of black particles. Making an unusual exit, she flew and disappeared into the red sphere… Not allowing any more time to pass, Juno immediately gathered a violent red aura around herself, her red hair rising off her shoulders like static and seeming to glow. Mai sprang into action first, tossing a barrage of fans at her enemy, but the aura seemed to simply knock them away. Trying to close the distance, Mai sprinted furiously, but the output of Juno's gathering energy pushing against her, slowing her tremendously. The Shiranui kunoichi finally got in position and leapt toward her target … just as Juno released the attack.

Clusters of barbed, jagged red energy chain flew out of her body and right into Mai, but something was wrong. There was nary a sound when she hit the ground, and she was uncomfortably still afterward. This was not a peaceful drift away like in media, but a violent stop seen only in high-speed collisions. Chizuru and King rushed over to their friend and found her … gone.

Distraught and her accent heavy with shock, King exclaimed, "Mai…? No, Mai… N-No… Come on, Mai… Please wake up… Mai! Y-You… I'll … kill you for this!"

Chizuru could barely speak, let alone before King charged forward in a rage, with Juno already charging a second attack. The Muay Thai Queen struck viciously with rapid-fire 'Venom Strikes' from all heights, but like her friend's attacks before her, Juno's aura simply negated them, even seeming to absorb them. The rightfully-furious King soon cut through the aura's force to deliver vicious kicks and elbows, but the increasingly mind-boggling aura reacted like a cushion, giving under the pressure but not letting any strike close. Seeing the attack coming, King gathered her defenses, bracing her arms and knees to shield herself … but to no avail; Juno fired her barbed energy chains forward, ripping through King and sending her all the way back. King lifelessly slumped to ground in front of Chizuru as Juno began charging a third attack.

Chizuru was left with nothing; she could only stare in shock of her swiftly and mercilessly slain friends with their eyes locked in the telltale vacant, heavy-lidded stares. She was completely lost of what to do next or if there was anything to do but curse the futility of the insurmountable situation. Bracing herself, she bravely held herself together as she prepared to join her sister in the hereafter. Finally, Juno fired one more wave, the chains flying into the air before arcing down into her last target. Chizuru took notice as she rapidly lost all sensation and control, collapsing as she slipped away…

Fatigue gripping her through by this point, Juno slumped slightly as she remarked through heavy breathing, "It's up to you now, Genevieve; phase one is done. The sacrifices are in position. All that's left now … is the harvest."

To Be Continued…

_**A/N:**_** And there you have it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I also want to personally thank you all of you who stayed with me and this story, as life has been picking up for me recently. Now, being a two-part chapter, the business really picks up next time, maybe a little too much. But, we'll build our wings on the way down, and I promise I'll give you the best I can. Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	9. This Year's Climax Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N**_**: Hello, fellow readers and writers! As you read, this is the second part of the final battle, and there is a lot going on, so I'll try to keep convolution to a minimum. But, before that, there's something I'll like to address first; I wasn't going to outright state this but decided against it later: the first fight was an idea I had as a parody/homage of SNK's insanely hard boss battles. Basically, you can't even get close to the boss, but the game over screen instead says 'Continue!' Ultimately, you don't get to the final battle until you let timer run down. It's probably better in execution than on paper, but it fits the story, so I put in… Uh, yeah, let's get to it. And here… we… go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

This Year's Climax Part 2

Eventually, Chizuru, King, and Mai woke and slowly rose with pained groans, their resurrection inexplicably complete. The trio however found themselves in a different, more unsettling area: they were suddenly in a dark void, featureless except for one glaring exception: a massive circular lock in the likeness of a snaking dragon with many chains around and coming from it, eight dim crystal spheres around its outside. Chizuru swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she knew exactly what it was.

Stretching out her back, King said, "Did that just happen? I've heard of Boss Syndrome, but that was ridiculous."

Mai concurred, "I don't think that could've gone any worse. But, where are we now…? No, this can't… Are we … dead?"

"Technically, yes…" Genevieve said as she suddenly materialized in front of the lock, "Your spirits have left your bodies, but I almost literally have your lives in my hands. It turns out Juno and I were Saiki's backup plan, for just this situation. Probably know what this means."

Chizuru coldly returned, "You're going to try to sacrifice us to the beast…"

Genevieve eagerly said, even showing a hint of excitement, "Exactly. We figured out why we couldn't get things to work the way they did in '97. The seal requires more than energy… It needs _blood_, three people's worth."

Mai defiantly retorted, "You're crazy if you think you can beat all three of us by yourself."

Genevieve responded matter-of-factly, "I don't think it'll be that much trouble. After all … you three were receptive enough to Juno's 'Death Sentence'."

King stated with determination, "Fool us once… But just because your friend got us doesn't mean you will; we're not done fighting yet!"

Not waiting for an invitation, King fired a sudden 'Venom Strike' at their enemy. Genevieve blocked the speeding projectile, but the result was the most jarring. The attack burst upon impact into huge red beads and flew into the lock, disappearing into one of its spheres. In response, the orb filled up with light slightly!

"You're very right…" Genevieve concurred ominously, "You're not done fighting yet."

Chizuru lamented to herself, "This is just as I feared, the worst position we could possibly be in."

Genevieve revealed, slightly gloating, "Now, you're getting it; I can see it in your eyes. That's the wonderful thing about trapping you in the seal itself. Every attack, every block, every action you take … feeds it that much more. And once your energy has brought it back to life… your lives will open the door…"

Carrying the reveal even further, Genevieve prepared her other ability: she produced multiple large 'threads' of fabric with metallic claws on the ends. Shimmers of light along the strands' edges showed that they were razor sharp, the claws spiking into the ground with a heavy CLUNK! With Genevieve controlling them freely, the dangerous reams began to twist and undulate into the air a moment later, like snakes ready to strike. King and Mai, both very much not used to this type of situation or these stakes, looked to Chizuru, but the Mirror Maiden stayed poised and pushed away any fear or trepidation. She looked to her friends with strength and resolution, which they returned in solidarity.

Determination in her voice, Chizuru voiced, "My family has protected this seal for generations. My sister, the person I look up the most, died to keep this demon imprisoned… I am no different, and neither are you. Our world is constantly under attack, and every time, the attack has failed. It always will, as long as people are there to defend against it. Like all those other times, you will fail … because I will not yield, no matter what power you possess or what purpose you serve! I will defend this seal! I will do anything, and give everything to bring you down!"

Heartened by her friend, King expressed, "Well, Mai, looks like we got ourselves in a big mess this time… But, it should be fun. I mean, how often do you get to save the world?!"

Excited as well, Mai added, "You're right; it's our turn to be heroes. Girls, let's kick some butt!"

The Gorgeous trio quickly took fighting stance. Genevieve simply smiled as several threads planted into the ground claw-first. Bracing herself in the literal sense, she used the planted reams to raise herself off the ground in preparation…

Meanwhile, the other side of the ritual was in transition. Juno had Mai, King, and Chizuru suspended by her chains in the air around the red orb, and traversed the tightrope of keeping the triumvirate's soul detached while keeping their bodies alive, requiring all of her skill and energy. Croix, Benjamin, and Hebi soon entered the room, and the youngest member was forced forward right to the seal's portal…

"The time has come... your moment of truth," Benjamin sternly said.

Croix snorted like a bull, his gut vibrating sickly in rhythm, and added, "And time to prove how useful you are. Take us home, kid… Don't mess it up."

Nervously, the young boy stepped up to the red orb lock and looked to Juno, the only face in the room close to being friendly. Juno incredibly managed to give a reassuring smile, a small offering of kindness in the treacherous situation. Hebi responded with a nod of resolution and gently placed his hands on the red sphere, ready to welcome the demon in at the first sign.

Aboard the Sky Noah, the circumstances were not unknown. Finally above Rose Stadium, Hiroshi's sense was in full blast, while Ralf, Clark, and Adel gathered around. An aural buzz filled his ears. His temples throbbed intensely. His body viciously racked in pain from the full sensory overload.

Adel asked, nearing frantic, "Really? Are you sure? It's happening right now?"

Hiroshi struggled to say, wincing in pain, "Yes. The battle is going on right now, and … I feel them all down there."

Adel continued, "And Rose? Is Rose still there?!"

Hiroshi answered through the discomfort as he tried to focus, "Y-Yes… And the girl who attacked Commander Heidern is there too."

Ralf jumped up and said with animation, "That's all I need to hear. Let's go!" All four men started to exit including Hiroshi, prompting Ralf to stop him and say, "Hey, hold on, kid. We'll take care of this; you just relax."

Clark corresponded, "Yeah, you've done enough already. Besides, our princess would be thoroughly pissed if something else happened to you."

Hiroshi, with no ground to protest, sat back down. Adel, Ralf, and Clark eventually reached the sky carrier's personal aircraft, and flew down to the surface, soon entering a side passage to the Stadium underground. Unbeknownst to them, a fourth traveler was close behind: Shinobu, also aiming to reach the lair but lost on how to enter until then. She noticed the three men hastily entering the passage, and stealthily followed. Suddenly, the four intruders picked up on different readings, and split off into three different directions in pursuit of their targets.

Ralf and Clark reached their target first and ran right up to her: a tall blonde woman with her short hair shaped like a head of cauliflower wearing a white pantsuit under a long dark blue overcoat. She was looking of a window a level down and further into the lair…

With both Ikari soldiers jumping right into stance, Ralf declared, "Finally! Nowhere to run now; you're going to pay for what you did."

Shroom sullenly glanced back at them and turned back without a word.

Clark formally said, "We have a few questions for you … but not before you answer for attacking the Commander."

Shroom quite dejectedly asked, "Can you jerks just get lost for now? I'm just not in the mood for your petty revenge today."

Clark observed aloud, "Where is your friend? If you don't tell us, we'll just hunt her down later."

"Rimelo … is dead." Shroom said, her mood shifting to anger, "But since you're so eager to fight that you can't take a hint… I'll send you to see her!"

Shroom spun around and swiftly went on the offensive.

The battle inside the seal raged on, with Mai, King, and Chizuru finding themselves squeezed once more. Genevieve's increased height made her harder to reach, with Mai and her increased agility making her the only one able to get to the enemy consistently. Genevieve's weaponized sashes made a very thorough defense, able to twist and contort into any position or spot needed. The most distressing aspect of the clash for the trio was the constant drain on them despite whether they hit, missed, or made any progress at all.

All the while, the clock was very literally ticking, the lock serving as the proverbial countdown of doom. They were perpetually tormented by the pearls of energy that raced into it with each attack or block, whether it failed or not. Eventually, they noticed that even the sweat on their brows was not sweat, but beads of energy gradually rolling out of them! They very soon started watching the seal more than focusing on the fight as four of the eight wells on the lock quickly filled up. Genevieve noticed their preoccupation with the seal, and she was not going to let the diversion go to waste.

Genevieve upped her intensity and attacked mercilessly from multiple directions. This forced the ladies' team to evade the onslaught in order to avoid or minimize their energy output, but soon she forced them into difficult to avoid situations. Chizuru used her 'Illusion Step' to stay ahead of bladed threads, but King and Mai were not so fortunate. Two simultaneous attacks raced toward King from high and below, and instinctively protecting her legs, King was forced to take high volley, the ream's razor edge slicing into her left shoulder! Likewise, Mai was assailed from many unconventional angles all at once, and unable to dodge them all, she received a deep thread slash to the right side of her torso! Energy burst from Mai and King's wounds in a flood as blood would, and completely filled two more wells as the women fell to their knees in pain! Chizuru rushed to her friends' aid as Genevieve attached two of her tendrils to the seal…

Mai asked, at a loss, "This is getting real bad real fast. Any ideas?"

King exclaimed in exasperation, "Dammit! That seal keeps filling up no matter what we do. Is there even anything we can try?"

Wracking her mind, Chizuru realized aloud, instructing, "Actually… there is something. I can't believe I didn't think of it. Mai… King… Cover me while I get close; I'm going to put us on equal ground. Then, you two can bring her down together."

Mai responded with justified dread, "Chizuru-chan… You're not doing what I think you are, are you?"

Chizuru said, "Not exactly … but close. If I do this right though, it should swing the tide in our own favor. It's really our only hope at this point."

King responded resolutely, "It's at least a chance. All we can do is put the cards on the table… We're right behind you."

Genevieve looked on in confusion as her three opponents got set for something … then sprinted full speed toward her! Rapidly, she fired her clawed threads after her hard-charging foes. Mai and King kept all attacks from hitting Chizuru as the three kept moving straight ahead, moving her out of the way or deflecting the tendrils as very last resorts. Finally, Genevieve sent all of her reams at once, and three dug into Chizuru, only for it to go through an illusion as she continued on. Unfortunately, Mai and King were not as fortunate, becoming captured in Genevieve's grasp.

Realizing how little was still needed, Genevieve lifted them both into the air and squeezed them tightly. Mai and King winced in pain from the sheer force applied to their torsos, and even began to panic from the wholly unnatural feeling of having the life literally sucked out of them. With the energy bursting out of the two captured ladies, the cumulative cloud of fuel … inexplicably hovered in the air, not going anywhere. Genevieve, very confused by this, finally looked back, and saw the seal now had a large Yata symbol over it, Chizuru with both of her hands firmly on the lock. She quickly realized in shock that Chizuru was holding a second mirror seal over the original to keep the energy out!

While Genevieve was distracted by this unforeseen circumstance, the amassed energy simply re-entered Mai and King, waking and reinvigorating them with renewed strength. Seeing Chizuru's success and their enemy's distraction, they blasted her with a point-blank 'Venom Strike' and an ignited 'Kacho Sen'; the unprotected shots absolutely rocked Genevieve, forcing her to release them with only her threads to catch her.

"Unbelievable…" Genevieve exclaimed thunderstruck, even while regaining her physical composure, "You can place a second seal over an original one?! There's no history on that!"

Unable to turn around, Chizuru responded as she struggled, "I don't believe it's ever been attempted, and rightfully so considering how difficult this is to sustain… Still, it's enough to take away any advantage you've manipulated for yourself."

King took the opportunity to add with considerable snark, "Yeah, that's rotten luck for you too. It just had to be _us _you had to sacrifice; turns out we have the perfect counter."

Mai confidently iterated, "And now that we're done holding back… You're in for a world of pain!"

With the battle beginning to rage a second time, King and Mai went back into fighting stance while Genevieve lowered herself to the ground and pulled her planted tentacles out of the ground, preparing to go all out as well…

The fight had gotten away from her as the two soldiers' coordinated attack started to overwhelm her. Desperately, Shroom used her speed to create a vacuum with a single punch to the air. Ralf and Clark blocked the volley in time, but it served its purpose: it diverted Ralf and Clark's attention long enough to give an opening, and allow her to sprint away. Not accepting the tactic, the Ikari warriors took right after her. Shroom, however managed to briefly lose her attackers in the tunnels, and sensing the opportunity she had, headed for the others. Suddenly, she found her path blocked … by an erupting wall of white flames! She then noticed a figure behind the fire, obviously controlling it.

Shroom commented, observing the bandaged man, "Another intruder, and boy, do you look beat to crap."

Straightening up for the coming encounter, Hiroshi explained, "You have something … that my loved one desperately wants back."

Shroom nonchalantly dismissed him, "Sorry, dear, but I really have somewhere else to be."

Hiroshi however was determined; he produces a second wall of flames to completely block the exit behind him, the one she needed. Shroom recognized his insistence but also that he was in an obvious weakened state, and so she set upon him. Hiroshi was able to barely evade her attacks as Shroom was merely toying with him, but he still struggled mightily to fight and maintain his fire barrier simultaneously. Soon, the two ended up deadlocked with Shroom bearing down on him rather easily. Hiroshi managed to free one of his arms, and, to Shroom's surprise and confusion, looked through the interior pockets of her coat. That was when Hiroshi saw what he came for..

Shroom haughtily cautioned as she felt Hiroshi within seconds of completely buckling, "Give it up; you can't win."

Hiroshi responded as he looked at something behind her, "You're right; it's a good thing that wasn't what I was going for…"

Even more perplexed, Shroom looked behind her … a moment too late. BOOM! Ralf crashed down on her with his 'Ralf Diving Punch' with explosive impact as the Ikari soldiers caught up to them. Clark followed up by lifting her up on her shoulders and slamming her into the wall at full speed with his 'Running Three'. Finally, Ralf, who had fully charged during Clark's attack, lunged forward and blasted her with 'Galactica Phantom', dynamically punching her straight through the wall! When the dust settled, the soldiers peered through their newly-created hole to see Shroom had disappeared into the darkness. Ralf and Clark then turned their attention to Hiroshi as he extinguished his flames…

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen something this stupid." Ralf reprimanded with anger and oddly concern, "What the Hell were you thinking coming down here into a battleground in the state you're in?! Do you even know how bad your decision was?! Did you think of what could've happened if we were late? Did you even think about what it would've done to Leona if you got hurt more?!"

Clark, while calmer, added with the same gist, "There's a difference between being courageous and being suicidal, kid. What were you even trying to do that was so important?"

Hiroshi explained humbly, "At the very least, I just wanted to stall her so you could catch up. But, mostly, I wanted to get this…"

He opened his hand to reveal his bounty, having swiped it from Shroom's coat when she first looked away, and Ralf and Clark both recoiled slightly from the rather incredible triumph…

Shinobu raced through the tunnels looking for her target when … an unknown assailant became very known to her. The two offset each other with lightning-quick strikes reminiscent of the same style, both so fast that they seemed to strike several places all at once. Neither could land a blow, however as they were also blocking in synchronization, almost like mirror images. When her attacker drew two jian swords, Shinobu produced her hookswords, and two combatants repeated their deadlock. A chorus of rings rose from the rapidly crossing steel, from swipes and slashes so forceful and swift that literal sparks flew. Eventually, the two jumped from the stalemate…

"You scared me there… You're late." Shion said, putting his weapons and standing up straight.

Shinobu, relaxing at the sight of her brother, said as she uncovered her head, "One of my teammates raced off to aid his injured friend. The detour severely delayed me."

Shion expressed, "Well, that circumstance may have cost us. The others have already completed the first half of the ritual."

Shinobu responded in exasperation, "No, already?! We can still make it, can't we? Provided the three sacrifices can fight their way free…?"

Shion winced in conflict until he conjectured, "It'll be close. If the women's team can prevail, then the others should be weak enough to defeat afterward. Are there any others here?"

Shinobu relayed to her brother, "Yes. Two soldiers came with and split off from Adelheid Bernstein, who's no doubt looking for his sister and thus Botan."

Shion plotted, "Okay, we still have time. We need to get in position to strike when the first sign of an opportunity presents itself."

Shion drew a second weapon, a coiling dragon staff, and said before the twins raced off, "Lead the way!"

The battle inside the seal raged on with Chizuru holding the lock shut while King and Mai double-teamed Genevieve. While it only proved a temporary hindrance however, Genevieve could still manually drain their energy, and slow them enough to allow attack before it returned. Mai and King soon found that, while she was still deadly from long range, Genevieve was sorely lacking when it came to close combat. This proved very beneficial to King as, once Mai gave her a path in, she could deliver a barrage of powerful hits at regular intervals. Unfortunately, Genevieve proved just as resilient and durable as many of her predecessors, not allowing King's viciously forceful attacks to lead to any marginal progress. The women fighters needed to use their more damaging attacks…

The Muay Thai Queen quickly fired a volley of 'Venom Strikes', and rushed right behind it with a hyper-extended 'Mirage Kick', offsetting the rapidly striking tendrils of her enemy. The speed, endurance, and strength of King's stream of kicks quickly frustrated and grabbed the attention of Genevieve. She soon attacked with every one of her threads with even more speed, and in the process … completely lost track of Mai; the Shiranui kunoichi had used the preoccupation to gain a prime vantage point and quickly train her sights on Genevieve. Under the tremendous onslaught, King began to feel her strength draining as she valiantly fought to keep up with the inhumanly pace.

Mai fortunately struck with incredible timing. She attacked from above through her target, reaching the ground with a three-point landing, and Genevieve froze, knowing she had been hit but not how badly. A moment later, the fiery explosion of Mai's 'Kunoichi Calypso' followed her path and blasted Genevieve skyward! She hit the ground with a heavy thump shortly trailed by a procession of metal clangs from her clawed reams. Her tendrils lying lifelessly about her, Genevieve slowly rose to her feet after a few moments, in apparent pain but still prepared to fight. The women fighters could finally glimpse a conclusion but they also realized that an even more explosive salvo was needed.

Chizuru, also realizing that such an attack would more power than they probably had, came up with another, more audacious idea; skillfully but dangerously, the Mirror Maiden breached both seals and began siphoning energy back out of it! The renewed strength signaled that the trio was making final preparations, not just to them. Genevieve quickly realized the severity of what was happening and charged at Chizuru … but unknowingly charged right into the attack! Initiating the team's NEO MAX Danger Move, 'Gorgeous Crescendo', Chizuru sent out an illusory clone and knocked Genevieve back toward her teammates. King and Chizuru through her clone next pummeled Genevieve from both sides with 'Illusion Dance' and 'Bustling Wind Bruiser' respectively. Both jumped back as Mai flew across Genevieve in a pattern. Finally, as Chizuru let go of the lock and sealed off a small area around Genevieve to maximize the damage, King fired a single 'Venom Strike' and ignited Mai's 'Kunoichi Dance' explosion of the kanji 'women'!

Feeling sudden heavy resistance from inside the seal, Juno worriedly reacted, "Wait… There's no way… They couldn't have…?"

Black smoke suddenly shot out of the red orb, and bounced on the ground as Genevieve rematerialized out of it. Juno simultaneously was blown backwards as her chains cracked then shattered, releasing the women fighters. Meanwhile, Chizuru, Mai, and King felt themselves propelled upward as they too were ejected; the trio let out audible gasps as air rushed back into their lungs and hearts beat forcefully again, their chests lurching up from the force of their 'resurrection'! Croix and Benjamin stood completely flabbergasted, too shocked to speak, while Hebi felt a chill of fear and anxiety wash over him though he dared not take his hands off the red sphere…

Shroom, in bad shape herself, burst into the room moments later and relayed, "We've been spotted. They found us; several fighters are in the tunnels and headed for us now."

Benjamin thusly said with urgency, "Then, we must act quickly! Hurry and repeat the process!"

"There's no time." Botan said as she appeared with Rose in tow, "More are coming fast; they'll reach us in minutes."

Croix angrily suggested, "I say we make time. We hold them off while they try it again."

Shion next appeared and proposed, "We still don't have enough time; the reinforcements will overwhelm us before we're done… I say we use this time escape; get as far away as we can and come back later."

Shroom protested, "N-No. The ones who are already here… They know us; they know what we want. They'll be guarding it day and night. I f we leave now … we may never get this close again."

Juno and Genevieve slowly rose, their minds racing about what to do, and finally looked to each other as they came to the only obvious solution…

Juno finally spoke, solemn but determined, "Hebi… Get ready. We're going to start it now."

Even more overwhelmed by this prompt, Hebi stammered, "W-What? H-How are… What are…?"

Juno reassured him, "Don't worry. Just concentrate on getting us home, okay?"

Genevieve warmly spoke to the young boy, "Everything's going to be fine. No matter what happens, believe in yourself; remember that you will save us, that you're our hero."

Distraught and in near-hysterics, Hebi stumbled through tears, "W-Wait… Don't… Please, stop…"

As the two faced one another and joined hands, Juno offered, "Genny, it looks like we're leaving together … just like we promised."

Genevieve replied with a sad smile, "Not the way we wanted, but… Juno, it's been a real pleasure."

Without another word or even any hesitation, Genevieve impaled Juno with her bladed threads, and Juno impaled Genevieve with her chains! Both disintegrated into black and red energy as a result and were absorbed into the seal, with Juno taking their lives and Genevieve directing them into the lock! Shion recoiled in shock; Shroom and Botan turned absolutely pale; Benjamin and Croix recoiled at first but soon looked to Hebi; King, Chizuru, and Mai, conscious but too exhausted from the unearthly battle just before, could only watch in horror.

In tears and completely heartbroken, Hebi nevertheless adhered to the two recently departed's last request and began absorbing the demon's energy! The room began to quake. The red veins throughout the chamber throbbed louder and faster. The red crystal sphere began to vibrate and flash violently. As blue bolts of electricity covered his body, Hebi screamed in agony as his body began to fill … and started morphing under the evil power's influence! The sounds of his muscles stretching and tearing and his bones popping and cracking began to fill the ears of everyone around. His arms, legs, and torso lengthened and filled out while his head and neck similarly scaled up. His dark hair lightened to a pale purple while his voice and the pitch of his scream deepened. After several agonizing and disturbing moments, the intake ceased … and revealed that the assimilation had advanced Hebi's age by 15 years! His screamed stopped but his eyes remained blank, and his mouth hung open as smoke emanated from his body. Listlessly, he toppled to the ground…

Benjamin wondered aloud, "Did it work? Did he…?"

Botan quickly realized, "He's in shock from the trauma. We need to get him up and get him out of here."

Benjamin and Croix lifted the now-grown Hebi onto their shoulders, and all members of Those from the Past sped away, disappearing into the tunnels away from the area. The women fighters tried to move with Chizuru even making it up to her knees, but they were simply too drained to do anything…

"N-No…" Chizuru lamented, as she reached out futilely.

Adel soon burst into the chamber through an opposite door, saw the trio down, and quickly ran over to them.

"Chizuru…" Adel, reaching her first, asked, "Are you three alright?"

Mai replied n pain, "Nope. We can't … get up."

As he helped the ladies to their feet, Adel went on to ask, "What happened? Did you fight em? Am I too late?"

King answered in pain, "Yes. We … beat them, but … they got away."

Chizuru added dourly, "We … underestimated their dedication. When we … fought our way free and ruined their plans … two of them sacrificed themselves. They took some of the demon's power … but not enough."

Adel reacted to the account, "We'll, that's something. We'll have this place guarded; they'll have to come back for more after all. But right now, let's get you all out of here."

King stopped them, saying, "Wait. Before we go, there's one thing we need to get."

Adel was understandably puzzled. Led by King, the women went back the way they came and found the thing where they left it: completely untouched and almost serenely unaffected by the supernatural battle that had transpired not that far away … sat the still immaculate King of Fighters Championship Cup. Despite her fatigue, King lifted the unspoiled prize into her arms.

King then said in unison with Mai, "Now we can go."

Chizuru could not help but smile as the four departed to safety.

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** There you have it, and per request of ****The Weasel Boy****, it comes within a month's time. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, as before, we're going into the side-stories next and some very interesting developments along the way. Again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back for more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	10. An Agent and An Angel

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N: **_**Hello fellow readers and writers. After the climax, it is time to check in on the other sub-plots of the story. This first one is picking up on a connection that exists, but has not been addressed or pointed out. It also sets up a thread for the next entry as well. Now, I'm probably going to graze against a fairly popular ship, but please understand that it is not an attack. No flames please, at least not before you read the whole chapter. So, with that addressed, only the words are left. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

An Agent and An Angel

She could not believe how easy it was; somehow, Angel had found her way on Ikari ocean liner. She had desperately searched for K9999 with no helpful clue to show for it, and, looking for any kind of lead, figured that the paramilitary unit might have some information. Moving forward with the one thread she had left, Angel ambushed a soldier, stole the uniform, and snuck aboard the vessel, hiding in plain sight as she sought out any intelligence on her missing friend. However, she noticed how oddly empty the ship was, especially as an outpost; eventually, she overheard that a lot of the ground soldiers stationed there were on land … guarding some kind of door under a stadium.

Eventually, Angel found a computer and found out … that K9999 was on that very vessel! Immediately, she raced off to location.

Finding the room, Angel whispered in as she cracked the door, "K? I'm busting you out. K, are you there?"

Slowly, she made her way inside and stopped in her tracks when she saw inside. The dark and quite chilly room was lined with drawers in its walls and its only light was over a medical table at the room's center. The whole place carried a sickly sterile scent though underneath it lingered a permanent trace of fatality. Angel had a justifiably grave inkling about this place, and said a small prayer that this room was for experimentation or anything else that she was imagining. Her hope however was seemingly rewarded when all the initial drawers were clean and empty. Finally, she came upon an occupied one, its tag reading 'pacified enemy agent … deceased'.

Slowly and with considerable dread, she pulled the drawer open and instantly saw what she had feared: his right arm, lying in its place while separated from his body, was in grisly tatters; large patches of his body were charred; his eyes rested permanently rolled back; his mouth froze agape in a twisted grimace; the sanitary smell and clean removal of his damaged limb meant earlier processing but the scent of fire still covered him. Angel stared in slack-jawed shock and horror for some time at K9999's remains.

"Miss, what is your business here?" An Ikari doctor called out to her, as he entered the room.

Her trance rattled, Angel looked back at him in a daze and only managed, "Wha… I-I'm sorry…?"

The doctor pointed out after getting a look at her, "Hmm… You're an unfamiliar face; a new recruit, I assume?"

Angel, barely able to respond, asked, "This man… Wha… How did he…?"

The doctor glanced around her to see, and then explained, "Yes. Well, it's hard to say specifically. I can say that his right arm suffered devastating trauma, and shortly after he suffered deep burns to all his vital areas including to his sinuses and lungs; he obviously screamed throughout. It was … quite painful."

Angel could only stare at her fallen friend. Her body went numb and her mind went blank with nothing going in or out. Out on her feet, she practically sleep-walked out of the room, and wandered through the ship until she ran into a commanding officer.

Urgent and stern, the general demanded, "Shape up, soldier! What is your assignment? Are you going ashore?"

"… Yes." Angel replied, her near-unconsciousness breaking with the realization of her situation, "Where is the next boat leaving from … sir?"

"Top deck, starboard side; the party is leaving in 15, so you better get a move on."

Angel attempted a salute, and raced off. The commanding officer paused from her odd phrasing and subpar salute but ultimately discarded his suspicions; from her ill-fitting suit and unfamiliar face, she was obviously an inexperienced new recruit. Getting a convenient ride back to land, Angel accompanied the soldiers, and waited until they moved out to slip away, removing and discarding her disguise in the process.

Finally in the clear once again, the revelation crashed down onto her: Angel's heart sank … and continued plummeting. Her legs became nearly powerless to hold her up. A burning sensation grew in her chest as a haze of light-headedness took over her. Her eyes began to sting from emerging tears. Having to stop and rest against a tree, Angel continued to fight but fell to the gripping despair of losing the only connection she had, her only friend. These were feelings she had endured many times during days in N.E.S.T.S, feelings that she hoped and fought hard to never feel again yet returned one more time for the one person she had left. Eventually, she wandered through a wooded area onto a deserted road, lost on which way to go … in more ways than one.

In an Atlantic City, New Jersey gym, Ramon was on his way to visit a healing friend, the target of his affection, bringing a bouquet of pinnata Dahlias for her as well. Meanwhile, Vanessa was in the midst of working a heavy bag, punching it and bobbing and weaving around it, testing herself before she would be tested for the completion of her physical rehab. Her auburn-haired son amused himself in the nearby boxing ring, bouncing off the ropes and gesturing like pro wrestlers he had seen. A man slightly younger than her and with coiffed brown hair round glasses nervously watched her. Vanessa had recently revealed her job to her family, with her injury being impossible to explain otherwise…

Trepidation in his voice, the man pleaded, "So, you're really going back?"

Vanessa responded without stopping punching, "Kurt… I already told you; my mind's made up."

Kurt protested further, "Can't you change it? I mean, the last time you were there … you almost got cut in half."

Vanessa tried to reassure him, explaining, "Yeah, I had a bad mission, a very bad one… but those are the dangers of the job; I know them and accepted them when I signed up. I can't just quit. You know, courage, honor, 'the valiant only die once', 'history remembers the brave', and things of that nature…"

"History is written about the dead; we won't have to remember you if you're still here." Kurt pointed out, stopping Vanessa in her tracks. He faced her, putting his hands on her shoulders as he continued, "I'm afraid, Nessa; I don't want you hurt again … or worse. We almost lost you once. We don't want to go through anything like that again."

"I … know; I'm definitely scared too…" Vanessa admitted before looking back up, saying honestly and steadfastly, "But I can't. This job… It feels like I was made to do it, that it was made just for me. I love it. I started out just doing it because I needed the money, to get away, but after the first time, it was like I got hit by lightning. Now, I can't imagine my life without it. Do you understand?"

Extremely conflicted, Kurt soon held his emotions down as he nodded in agreement and embraced her tightly…

Vanessa offered reassuringly, "Don't worry; I'm not going to let It happen again. I'm not leaving you guys any time soon."

Kurt replied in anunsure whisper, "I hope so."

Vanessa kissed him on the forehead as they held the embrace. Unfortunately, the entire exchange had a spectator: Ramon, walking in and grasping the situation from the start. He quickly walked away before he was seen, crestfallen as he walked back through gym. He looked down at the beautiful flowers in his hand … and despondently threw them in a nearby trash can. Ramon soon stepped back through the exit as the city lit up for sundown, but his usual thirst and excitement for the night life was no reprieve for the stinging break in his chest…

_**Meeting in Mexico City**_

Lights flashed, numerous news outlets gathered for coverage, and the crowd sounded off enthusiastically as the Palacio de los Deportes played host to lucha libre for a night. The sporting as well as cultural event held a great deal of importance, and thus the city rested to take it in. Ramon had returned home to participate in the show as he often did when he had the spare time. This time, however, he came back to get away. He once again donned his gear: boots, elbow and knee pads, long trunks bearing his ring name of 'El Tigre Lor' or 'The Tiger Lord', and his trademark one-eyed luchador mask. On this night, Ramon was slated to face a new sensation rising through the ranks; He hopped into the ring to many cheers and saw that his opponent was … a luchadora!

The platinum-haired women wore black chaps over short trunks, black hand wraps, and a midriff black leather jacket unzipped to reveal a dark blue bra underneath. Angel originallytook up this profession some time ago to generate some income for her and K9999 but found she had an affinity and eventually affection for it; She had even gained a following in her home country. Angel was already scheduled to compete in this event before K9999's disappearance, and thought of canceling in light of her friend's demise. However, she decided to participate if only to take her mind off things. She rested in the corner as her opponent leapt in to the ring.

Ramon began warming up, jumping up and down in the corner in preparation. Angel stood and swiftly zipped up her jacket as the introduction began. Upon his moniker being called, Ramon athletically leapt to the top rope from a standstill, and raised his arm to the crowd's cheers. Angel was introduced next, whereupon she put her hand up toward him, slowly turned it, and flicked her fingers backward to beckon him forward. Ramon took note that a good portion of the audience happily joined in and mimicked the gesture. A moment later, the bell rang, and the fight was on.

Their first exchange was microcosm of their different approaches. Ramon began by using his advanced mobility, flipping and rolling away from contact. In spite of this, Angel eventually caught him, connecting with two strong punches, paused to raise her fist to the crowd and draw a reaction, kissed her knuckles … and punched Ramon so hard that it sent him sprawling to the other side of the ring!

Angel enthusiastically taunted as Ramon slowly rose, rubbing his chin, "Now, that's a smackdown! Hey, Tiger Lord… It doesn't matter who you are or what your name is! Know your role and just bring it!"

Angel was a very uncommon opponent for Ramon. She played to the audience more, had a much slower and more deliberate pacing, and stuck to a ground offense. It became obvious to him that she was skilled in an American style of wrestling despite being a native, a rarity in lucha libre. It also did not help that she was the same size as him and twice as response, Ramon use his experience advantage to counter or escape her holds and attacks, as well as his more developed ring sense as he liberally used the ring ropes, posts, steps, turnbuckles, and the like all for his benefit. He employed a de rigueur, full-on aerial attack as he springboarded off the ropes and leapt off the top turnbuckles with the greatest of ease. Eventually, Angel missed with a wild attack, and ended up in Ramon's grasp…

Ramon called out in signal, "Tiger Spin!"

As he called, Ramon went into his finishing maneuver, 'Tiger Spin': he planted her with two 'Neck Fury' rolling DDTs and punctuated it with the eponymous spinning side slam! He covered her shoulders with his body…

_1… 2… TH…!_

Angel forced her shoulder up to break up the count and keep the fight going. Completely at a loss after the failure of his ultimate attack, Ramon ran and sprang off the ropes to try a different attack … but Angel caught him with an appropriate answer: she planted him with her 'Blue Monday Parade' one-armed uranage side slam, walked to his head, pushed his arms to his body with her foot, slowly removed an elbow pad and tossed it into the now thoroughly-enthralled crowd…

Emphatically crossing her arms several times to signal her 'Survivor's Banquet', Angel confidently exclaimed, "Can you taste the Angel's extraordinary skill?!"

Following through, Angel dashed off the ropes twice, crossing over Ramon in the process, stopped at his side, dramatically swung her leg over him, and used the momentum to drive her elbow into the center of his chest! Ramon lurched upward from his air rushing out of his lungs and from the force delivered into just the one point. Angel followed through with a pin of her own.

_1… 2… THR…!_

This time, Ramon showed his fortitude, kicking out and prolonging the fight. Finally, Angel lifted Ramon and sat him on her shoulders facing the opposite direction, putting him in powerbomb position. However, in one last show of experience, Ramon swiftly trapped her head with his knees in a headscissors, backflipped to his knees to slam her upper back with his legs, grabbed her leg and leaned forward to pin her shoulders to the ring!

_1… 2… 3!_

Jumping up from his victory, Ramon celebrated with his hands raised as Angel sat up in surprise at the sudden outcome. Nevertheless, Angel started to make her exit without a hassle … until Ramon stopped her. The luchador brought her back into the middle of the ring and, to her surprise, raised her hand as well, getting a loud round of cheers.

Backstage, Ramon was cooling down, stretching, toweling off, and rehydrating, when Angel, something weighing on her mind, approached.

Angel called out, "Hey, Senor Tiger, what was that … after the match?"

"What? The hand raise…?" Ramon asked, confused.

Angel went further, "Yeah. What's your deal? You better to be trying to bury me."

Ramon responded with a chuckle, "I was giving you your respect. You gave me everything I could handle, and the crowd loved it. It was definitely more that I was ready for."

Angel relaxed slightly from the compliment, saying, "Oh. It's just no one's done that for me since I started… Thanks."

Ramon praised her further, "You earned it. It's really incredible that you're so good, from what I hear, after just a couple years."

Angel smiled and reciprocated the sentiment, "Thanks. You're a big deal around here, so I'm just happy you took the fight."

Going even further, Ramon removed his mask, saying, "Senorita, thank you for the great match; it was a pleasure."

Even though she was new to the culture, Angel definitely understood the significance of this gesture. Removing one's mask was reserved for only the closest company and people greatly respected. As such, she smiled even more as she tried to think of a courtesy even close to that magnitude…

Finally, Angel offered, "Do you … want to get a drink?"

Having run into a few fans of the show, Ramon and Angel were partying, drinking, joking, laughing, and generally having a good time.

"Wow, you were right; this is some fine tequila," Ramon said as he downed a shot of liquor then coughed as he added, "… and strong too."

Angel chuckled, "You know, this is most fun I've had in a while. I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind me keeping you out like this."

As he ordered more drink, Ramon relayed, "I don't, uh… I'm not seeing anyone."

Angel responded in slight flirtation, "Oh, stop. A strong guy like you, funny, handsome, a blast to be around… You can't tell me the no woman has her sights on you."

Ramon relayed, his honesty aided by alcohol, "Well, there was this girl I was really interested … but I just found out that she's … spoken for."

"Aw, man, that stings." Angel offered.

"Yeah, a real downer…" Ramon said before changing the subject, "But what about you? You said you haven't partied in a while. What's got your high spirit down?"

Angel paused before explaining, the tequila also helping her let go of revelations, "Well, I was looking for someone, my best friend, for a long while. Then, when I found him … he was gone."

Ramon voiced his sympathy, "I'm sorry; my condolences. I can only imagine…"

Angel responded, trying unsuccessfully to dismiss her feeling, choking up regardless, "No, it's okay… He was a crazy hothead … and I've … lost friends before."

Without any thought needed, Ramon reached out and held her hand, extending his support as well. Angel paused to compose herself with his help, wiping her eyes clean before starting again…

"Anyway … part of me actually sort of expected it, bad as that sounds. I just wish I had some idea of what I can do now."

Ramon said immediately as the idea popped into his head, "Wait… I got something. You could work with me and my team."

Angel quipped out of her confusion, "Um, remember the rope burn or the ring rash? I think we're already working together."

Ramon explained further, "Oh no, I mean my other job. I work for this special Agency."

Slightly skeptical about it but with it not being the most outlandish idea, Angel asked, "Really? And they accept … walk-ins with friend referrals?"

Ramon persisted, "That's how they recruited me. And with your talents, you'd be a natural."

Angel thought for a moment, eventually asking, "Hmm… Is there combat?"

"Loads…" Ramon answered automatically.

Her smile returning, Angel relented, "Well… it's not like I have any other prospects. Sure, I'll give it a shot; sounds like fun."

Ramon returned the smile, saying, "Great. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Angel, impressed and intrigued, said with tenderness, "You know, the girl that passed you over… She doesn't know what she's missing."

As Angel's praise reached Ramon's ears, their eyes met, holding the gaze, … and the spark they had shared all the way from the ring to that table became very evident to them. The music and all the other ambient noise of the bard faded away. Everything else around them disappeared from their senses. Gradually, they moved closer…

_**Triangle Formation**_

At the Agency headquarters, Ramon and Blue Mary sat in an unremarkable conference room when Vanessa walked in and joined them at the table.

Vanessa let out a content sigh and commented, "Mary, Ramon… It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back." Blue Mary happily said as Ramon only offered a silent nod, "You look great, like it never happened."

Vanessa proudly responded, "Oh, it happened, and I have the scars to prove it. I worked hard to get back here, but now that I'm here, we're back in business."

Noticing that Ramon was showing little interest, Blue Mary tried to help the situation though confused herself, "Hey, Ramon, how great is it that Vanessa's all healed up?"

"Yeah … great," Ramon barely responded.

Vanessa, really confused, inquired, "Uh, Ramon, you're pretty quiet over there. Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine." Ramon answered very briefly.

Vanessa persisted, still very confused, "Really? You don't look fine… Looks like something's bugging you; if you talk about it, you'll feel better."

Ramon said rather curtly, "Trust me, don't worry about it; you wouldn't care anyway."

Completely perplexed and a little hurt by the statement, Vanessa asked, "Of course, I care; I'm your friend. I want to hear how you're doing. I did miss you."

Ramon retorted, "I doubt it, with that guy that was keeping you company."

"A guy…?" Vanessa reacted.

Ramon let out a grunt, feeling insulted by her seeming confusion, and explained, "Yeah, that guy with the glasses… I went to visit and saw you two cozying up together."

Realizing now what he was talking about, Vanessa started, "Ramon, it's not what…"

Ramon interrupted, his pain coming out in his voice, "No, it's okay; you don't have to explain. I read all about it in your file… Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

Vanessa sat in stunned incredulity, shaking her head, until she was able to hold down her offence and relay, "Ramon, my file hasn't been updated in a while. I _was_ married … by my husband died around the same time Mary's boyfriend, Butch, died, right after my son was born… That man you saw is Kurt, my younger brother. He's been worried about me coming back, but I've been reassuring him. I'll be fine 'especially with friends like Ramon' I said."

"Oh…" Ramon reacted after some silence, and then repeated as each revelation clicked in his mind, "Oh… Oh…"

Very uncomfortable, Mary finally managed an attempt to divert the conversation, "So… any idea why we got called here…?"

Vanessa shook her head in the negative with exasperation. Ramon knew, but he was still too stunned to react to the question. At that moment, Seth entered with a woman close behind him…

Seth spoke concisely, "Operatives, we have a lot of new business but first things first. Thanks to Ramon, we have a new team member. Mary, Vanessa, please welcome Angel to our ranks."

The web of events had officially tangled. Angel waved to her two new teammates with her gaze landing on Ramon with a smile. Noticing the interaction and confused by it, Vanessa could only look back and forth between the two. Ramon quickly realized that with Angel's inclusion with the team and the truth of Vanessa's situation … he was in trouble.

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** There you have it. Another delay, but another chapter is complete. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. And for anyone who has continued to follow this story, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart; I know I've been taking a long time, and I do apologize. Again, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	11. Invasion Aversion

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, fellow readers and writers. I finally got some free time and thus I am back, my apologies for the delay. Well, we're getting even closer to the end as this is the last side-story before we get back to the main story. This one is a sequel to one in the previous installment, so let's get to it. And here … we … go: **

The King of Iron Fist Tournament XVI: Where the Heart Is

Invasion Aversion

"Okay, Athena-sama, they're coming." Momoko's words floated into Athena's mind.

The day had come for Chin, Bao, and Kensou to return, and the three psionic women were eagerly waiting, Athena and Momoko preparing a special welcome with Kyrie amplifying their power. Meanwhile, the landscape around them bathed in warm orange twilight, Kensou, Bao, and Chin traveled down the path to their temple home when the old master sensed something up ahead. Deciding to help it along, he stopped his two charges…

"Is something wrong, master? Bao asked, wondering.

Chin responded serenely, "I just have one more test for you both: look ahead of us and tell me what you sense."

Kensou said confidently, "No sweat: let's do it, Bao."

Bao spoke as he sensed, "Well, there's Momoko-can, Athena-sama … and there's a woman with them! And she's … wow!"

Doing the same, Kensou added, "She's really strong too. All three of them are gathering energy for something. I wonder what…"

They did not have to wait for an answer. A visual homecoming, many colored sparks soared upward and burst over the temple like fireworks, the pops and crackles blending into a wondrous cacophony overhead. The words 'Welcome Home' were written in the air in purple-and-pink flame trails and framed by the small explosions. Bao and Kensou were thoroughly in awe of the affectionate spectacle. Something, however, picked at the back of Chin's mind, but he simply decided to focus on the show instead.

"Athena!" Kensou excitedly exclaimed as he hugged her.

Normally mortified but too happy to care this time, Athena hugged him back and said, "Welcome home, Kensou-san and Bao-kun. We missed you."

The greetings continued in similar fashion: Momoko hugged Bao about the neck; Kyrie greeted Chin with a bow; Bao naturally became mesmerized by Kyrie, and even Kensou was a slightly distracted by her, his eyes tearing away from Athena for a few fleeting moments. Eventually, the group made their way to the candlelit pavilion for dinner. Their eyes widening upon seeing them, Kensou promptly dove into the platter of baozi and Chin into the sake, the six exchanging stories of training, hilarity, and like, simply enjoying the family gathering. Kyrie eventually excused herself, and Bao could not help but watch her walk away, eliciting a corrective pluck from Chin.

The group continued to converse when suddenly, in the midst of it all, they all stopped, Kensou dropping his meat bun and Chin putting his gourd down. All of them looked in the same direction from the same ominous sensation, a feeling that they were being watched, a feeling that they were not safe. Athena's blood also went cold from the familiar impression. Someone … was there.

A sudden wind whipped around them, blowing out every candle in the area. The temperature around them plummeted as the night seemed to darken even further. A revenant soon rose up and reassembled in front of them, with muscles, flesh, and blood morbidly appearing on the bones next. Long red and black robes followed and covered the figure, including a black half mask over its mouth. Just as they suspected, it was the living wraith and specter of their lives, Ron…

"Gee, Sonny, did you have to arrive now? We just sat down for dinner." Chin greeted him, sounding nonchalant despite his heightened focus.

Ron responded with an unsettling cordiality, "Master Gentsai… I promise that you can go back to your feast if you simply give me what I want: the Dragon Spirit from the boys … their lives at the very least."

Kensou jumped up with Bao, and proclaimed, "Then, you just made a big mistake. We've been waiting for you, and now we're ready!"

"I'm shaking." Ron replied dryly.

Suddenly, Ron fired a skull-shaped projectile, his 'Nightmare Catcher', and, though the psycho soldiers jumped free, the blast completely cleared the table. Kensou, upon inspecting the aftermath, let out a brief sharp shriek of shock upon the baozi's decimation…

Kensou angrily stated, "You're gonna pay for that. You want the dragon; try to take it!"

Athena firmly added, "We've all gotten stronger, and we will beat you. You can't scare us this time."

"My dear, I would like to respond but I'm not sure if you're trying to convince me or yourself," Ron calmly retorted, "As for simply taking what I came for … I intend to."

Both Kensou and Bao went into fighting stance and, at once, tapped in: a fierce blue aura flickered around them as the ground under them shivered. With it came an audible din finally sounding like a roar. The brief outburst rattled even Momoko and Athena….

Kensou proclaimed with chilling seriousness, "I'll say it again: this time is going to be different; this time, you're going to pay."

Now sounding at least half-impressed, Ron commented, "Hmm. It seems you are not bluffing; it will be very difficult to engage you by myself. Now, I wish I had come prepared…"

A rapid series of sweeping wind gusts unexpectedly rushed through the pavilion. The psychics braced themselves against the squalls, and looked up to see almost thirty more ghastly masked figures all about them! This was the section of the Hizoku that Ron took with him upon his defection, along with a prominent member clad in yellow and black at Ron's side, Lin…

Chin let out a long whistle as he lifted up his hair to see, saying, "Hmm, you're very serious about this, aren't you?"

Ron replied matter-of-factly, "Indeed I am. Just as I planned, you have significantly developed the Dragon Spirit to impressive levels, and for this, I am grateful. And now that you have served your purpose, the time has come for incubation to end, and the harvest to commence."

"Just for a moment, per favore…" An independent female voice interrupted, floating into everyone's minds, "I would like to protest that decision."

In a welcome surprise, Kyrie teleported into the area in a burst of purple sparks, briefly lighting the space with her aura as she levitated opposite to Ron. Ron's eyes widened in surprise upon sensing her…

Kyrie continued, "Please forgive my rudeness, but I believe you are the phantom that Master Chen spoke of… You're the reason I've returned to my childhood home."

"Eliminate her, right now!" Ron ordered with alarming urgency.

"Sir…?" Lin voiced the confusion of the other deserters.

Ron reiterated just as urgently and with more anger, "I said now! Do it!"

All the deserters attacked at one with shots of poison, armaments, and ghastly projectiles of various forms … only to fail. In midst of her 'Stride' defense, Kyrie's aura worked as a complete protection field! The Psionic Gypsy sighed exasperatedly as she confidently 'walked' forward through the air with her hands on her hips. All the attacks were negated and fell ineffectively to the floor or rocketed backward at points. Kyrie strolled all the way atop the table without a taking a single hit. Lin quickly recognized the growing futility and endeavored to act himself, coating his arm in poison as he leapt forward … but Kyrie instantaneously teleported and met him before he could even attempt to attack. Her index and middle fingers pressed against Lin's forehead, she single-handedly fired a huge concentrated blast of psionic energy, her 'Epiphany' attack, point-blank into him, a purple jet of light exploding out of the back of his head with a booming sound equivalent to a shotgun blast! Lin limply collapsed to the table before Kyrie stepped over him.

Regaining himself after the demonstration, Ron commented, "Now, this quite unexpected. I must say, she is quite impressive backup, Master Chin."

Chin replied with a smile, "Yes, I'm very proud of her."

Kyrie pointed out, "Now, if that impressed you, just imagine if I was actually fighting."

Ron said confidently, "I'm sure. However, there is much more to me as well… Your presence is very inconvenient but it has little effect on the outcome of this encounter."

Kyrie calmly retorted, "Let's not count our hands before they're played."

Ron raised his hands into fighting stance with the fallen Hizoku preparing as well. Bao and Kensou tapped in to the Dragon and got ready to fight. Momoko began stepping in her fighting position, and Athena steeled herself as she tried to shake away any doubts. Kyrie brought her power to the surface. Chin downed two gourds as his body turned bright red and began staggering into his stance with a hiccup and a burp. However, the interruptions were still not finished.

All the while, a low fog rolled into the area, Lin regaining consciousness and jumping out of the way just as it gathered. Suddenly, two more figures emerged from the mist, a man and a woman in elaborate Chinese robes with his in purple-and-black and hers in green! Both had long ponytails, her silver hair shaped like a scorpion's tail. Her hands were obscured in large sleeves, and his slender limbs contrasted his stately face, even while they bore an unsettling resemblance to Ron himself. Somehow, it was Duo and Xiao Lon…!

Ron commented with more exasperation than surprise, "Another of my sons … and my only daughter."

Duo Lon added, "Yes, and the other three Devas should be on their way as well."

Ron expressed, "After so long, you have finally managed to run me down, and now of all times."

Duo Lon revealed, "After your attack on these people last year, I decided to stay close for when you would return. Also … there is no way you could raise this many wraiths without me sensing it."

Aiming for a different approach, Ron said, "And Xiao, you have come for me as well? Even after I ensured you would be safe? And tasked Lin to protect and watch over you."

"Is that … true, Master Lin?" Xiao Lon asked confusedly.

"Every word…" Lin confirmed immediately.

Duo Lon quickly entreated his sister, "Don't listen to this man, Xiao. He has taken away more from us with his bare hands than he could ever give. Any care he had for us … was thrown away when he destroyed most of our clan."

Ron continued, capitalizing on the hesitation, "And what about this clan you are trying to avenge, my dear daughter? With the exception of your brother, is this not the same clan that has isolated you since you were born simply because of your mother? Is this not the same clan that, if not for Lin and Duo Lon, might have taken your life…? Are you really going to risk your life for a clan that, I'm sure, continues to despise you?"

Duo Lon asked out of unease, "Xiao, you are not seriously considering this, are you?"

The Hizoku princess remained silent as the conflict within her became evident. Kensou started to interject, but Kyrie and Chin keep him quiet…

Ron relaxed and stated confidently, "My dear, do take all the time you need to consider what I've said. A s for you, heralds of the Dragon Spirit… it is very fortunate for you that there has been one too many deviations for us to continue this encounter any further. However, when we meet again…" He looked right at Xiao Lon as he finished his statement, "I'm sure we'll be more than ready to make the spirit mine."

Lin and the other deserted Hizoku finally disappeared in gales of wind, and Ron disintegrated as he teleported away. The lights all flickered backed on, and the Psycho Soldiers all relaxed though Xiao and Duo Lon were utterly silent. The storm had passed away…

Kensou exhaled loudly and said, "Well, we can call that bullet dodged."

Chin yawned, and said, still nonchalant, "Yes, and with no fight, there is only one way I can find to release all of this undue tension."

THUD! Chin fell to the ground, instantly asleep with a large bubble coming out of his nose…

Looking to the two youngest ones, Kyrie inquired, "Are you both alright?"

Momoko asked, slightly confused, "Did we … win?"

Kyrie pondered as she looked to where Ron stood before responding, "No, my dear; I don't believe so … not yet. Athena, how are you?"

Slow to speak, Athena dourly responded, "I think he was right; we were fortunate… There were so many of them, and I don't know why but … I couldn't feel or sense anything from them. They were strong but empty inside. It almost seemed like they were… I don't know if we could have won…"

Kyrie replied encouragingly, "Yes, the odds looked decidedly against us, but I've seen such odds defeated many times before. Our physical and mental prowess is quantifiable; however, the difference is the heart we have and share. We will win when he comes again; do not let it trouble your mind."

Duo Lon, meanwhile, finally asked, "Is this true? Are you really conflicted about what to do?"

Xiao Lon responded with difficulty, "I have always been. I love you, brother, and I know he has betrayed us … but he is still my father as well, and if not for him and Master Lin, I wouldn't have lived this long. I just … don't know."

"I understand, so I will tell you now…" Duo Lon said, with resolution in his voice, "No matter who stands between him and I, I will torture's Ron's soul with my own hands for what he's done or have my own torn in the process. However, that is my burden; I will not force it onto you… It rests with you what you do, without any judgment on my part."

Trying to ease the growing tension, Kyrie interjected, "It would be an understatement to say your timing was immaculate. I just want to thank you for arriving and helping us; even we don't know how this would have ended if you hadn't… I know this may be a bit forward, but … when he finds us again, I hope we can count on you to aid us again?"

Duo Lon cordially responded, "I promise to fight alongside you when he darkens your door again."

Duo Lon and soon Kyrie looked at Xiao Lon, but the Hizoku princess simply looked away as she remained silent; her decision was unknown to her as well.

* * *

><p>At a well-hidden lair, Ron and Lin discussed the latest encounter with their targets…<p>

Lin voiced his opinion, "I'm not so sure we couldn't have won that skirmish, even with the prince and princess involved."

Ron snidely pointed out, "When did you make that deduction? While you were unconscious?"

Lin shrugged off the comment and persisted, "I just think that with our numbers and your power, we could have been successful, no matter the circumstances."

Ron confidently explained, "I think you underestimate the Dragon Spirit's power… Still, our retraction wasn't about just winning and losing; it was about keeping the advantage. And from what I got, I do believe we have regained it."

Lin expressed, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Ron suddenly looked up and away as he became aware of something, saying, "According to my senses, you will find out very shortly… Get the door."

Quite lost at this point, Lin made his way to the entrance, and almost recoiled in shock when he saw who had come. He nonetheless led the visitor to Ron…

Very pleased, Ron greeted, "I thought you would come, and I'm very happy that you have. Welcome."

He slowly approached and opened his arms … to Xiao Lon! With her returning the gesture, father and daughter embraced in reunion.

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** There you have it. Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it's been awhile, and I know this is rather short. However, there are only two chapters left, so school and work permitting, I will get them to you as soon as possible. Again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	12. A Long-sought, Hard-fought Victory

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, fellow readers and writers. After an unfortunately long delay, this story can finally continue as it draws to a close. I do want to apologize for taking so long and hope to wrap this up in a timelier manner. This is the next to last chapter, so let's not wait any longer. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters Tournament XVI: Where the Hearts Is

A Long-Sought, Hard-Fought Victory

"I'm … scared for you." Cassandra Murata spoke over the phone, unable to hide her concern.

Her brother's rough prickly voice on either end, Oni responded, "You're worried about _me_? Do I sound like I need you to worry?!"

Clutching the phone in both hands, Cassandra continued, "It's just… That world you've entered? It's no good … for anyone."It's no good … for anyone."

Oni protested vehemently, "Have you ever met me?! This place is perfect; lots of fights and sad sacks to dish them out to."

Cassandra pleaded with heavy trepidation, "Oni, please… For your sake and mine, get out of there while you can."

Unwavering, Oni replied in determination, "I'm not leaving here; face it, I'm not coming back… I've been taking care of you too long. Time to go off on your own. You've got other friends now; go with them and do what you want to do… Boss Yamazaki's calling. Goodbye…"

CLICK! Cassandra's call had only left her sadder and now confused. Oni had always kept her close but now he was pushing her away, and he never said goodbye. It was even odder that he talked about her friends and what she wanted to do, things that he had never show any interest if not disdain. She could not understand this sudden rejection marked by the peculiar and sad finality in his voice. Left with this apparent farewell, Cassandra could only mourn as she ventured to the event to which she was invited…

On this night in London, a large group was gathering for an event; a victory party was being held at King's 'Illusion' bar for the Gorgeous Team and to unveil the KOF Championship Cup, and every current and former member of team was there to celebrate: King, Chizuru Kagura, Yuri Sakazaki, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, who brought Vanessa and Angel as well, Kasumi Todoh, Hinako Shijou, and Li Xiangfei. However, one really recent member arrived quite a bit late.

Leona eventually appeared, clad in full military dress uniform; she wore a dark blue blazer and skirt hemmed just above her knees, dark blue heels that she was very uncomfortable in, medals and badges decorated her jacket's left side, and with her hair styled straight down. In her arms, she carried an intricately-wrapped rectangular box. King, wearing a dark red cocktail dress she had saved for such an occasion, saw the young Amazon and went to greet her…

King happily said, "You made it; I was starting to wonder if you'd show."

Leona replied, even more subdued than usual, "Yes. I'm sorry for being so late."

King spoke kindly, "Think nothing of it. You're here after all; it wouldn't have felt right if you weren't."

Leona managed a smile as she offered, "Um… Hiroshi bought this for you … to congratulate you and others."

King peeked under the present's top, saw two rare wines inside, and said with a smile, "Oh, that guy… he always knows just the right thing to get."

"He wanted to deliver it to you in person…" Leona said before her voice trailed off, "But he … couldn't, of course."

"I heard about the accident." King replied, catching on the concern, "How is he doing?"

Leona relayed soberly, "He's … recovering well. He's moving better; he's back at work; he seems to be in good spirits. He's back to himself though not physically."

"And, how are you holding up?" King asked, shifting her focus.

Leona answered bluntly, "It doesn't matter. My only concern right now is Hiroshi."

King pointed out in unease, "You can't take care of him if you're not in the best shape… It's alright; I'm listening."

Leona paused before slowly revealing, "I've treated injuries, and I've seen many scars … but when I see his and think about how he got them, I just… I mean, I've lost teammates, comrades, and even been forced to watch on occasion, but when I think … I could've lost him, I can't…" Leona stopped momentarily before pushing through, her stoicism cracking into grief briefly, "Honestly, Hiroshi is healing, but his scars still haunt me."

Mai came over, asking, "Leona-chan? What's going on? What's wrong?"

King explained, "She's worried about Hiroshi. His accident shook her up pretty bad."

Mai warmly embraced Leona, reassuring her, "Oh, babe, we understand; it's okay. I know if anything happened to Andy, I wouldn't know what to do with myself either… You just tough it out, okay? He'll do a lot better if you stand by him."

As Mai released Leona, King concurred, "Mai's right, Leona. Just keep taking care of him, and he'll be better in no time. All those feelings you're having are because you care for him so much. Remember, he cares about you just as much."

Mai said finally with a smile, "And knowing him, he's doing well _because_ you're there. Stay strong, girl."

Leona managed a nod of agreement as her former teammates left, but her heart sank within her in spite of the support. It was obvious that her friends thought it was a simple accident. Though the advice was helpful, they were unaware of the circumstances, and Leona shuttered to think of their reactions if they were. Her pain and doubt marked her still, with little relief available…

On the outdoor patio of 'Illusion', Chizuru sat alone, deep in thought and trying to make sense of all she was sensing. Her concentration was momentarily broken when she vaguely sensed a person sit down across from her, a woman wearing a sun hat that vaguely resembled a sugegasa. Chizuru was unaware of this person's identity … until she spotted the sky-blue bangs just underneath the hat…

Chizuru casually said, "I didn't know if you would come."

Shinobu responded, keeping her eyes hidden, "I wasn't sure that I should. I'm afraid this meeting will be very disheartening."

"So then … there is bad news?"

Shinobu shook her head negative and revealed, "Worse; there is _no_ news. I haven't heard from my brother at all since the encounter… In truth, this silence is much more frightening."

Chizuru shared, "My senses are offering no solace. Though we're celebrating, I can't help feeling that we've merely altered the course not changed the destination… My defenses are still tense. My dread still persists."

Shinobu thought for a moment before suggesting, "In times of battle like this, it's best to avoid becoming scattered and thus easier to overwhelm…. I think we should regroup, come together, and remain close to the seal, so we can respond."

Chizuru offered, "I agree. I'll try to gather Hiroshi and Adel, if possible Kyo and Iori as well. You should try to contact your brother one more time before you join us. Adel's ship is equipped to last for weeks in case of emergency; I don't think this could be any more urgent."

"Very well; I'll make a few preparation, and I will see you again shortly."

With that, Shinobu rose to her feet and vanished, disappearing as quickly as she appeared. The brief meeting meanwhile only troubled Chizuru even more, her tension quickly growing large. However, this did bring some of her senses into perspective. What she felt was the danger hovering over them all but not advancing; it had already arrived but not started. She was anxious over the uncertainty of the strike, fearful of the damage when it did arrive, and unsure of their ability to even stop it when the time did come. It was clear that they had won for now, but Chizuru was still at a loss… Suddenly, Chizuru's focus was again broken by a person approaching, this time a woman in a long white coat open over her midriff and long white pants.

"Chizuru Kagura? You invited me here?" Cassandra asked.

Chizuru shook off her concerns and replied, "Yes. I understand you've had some contact with one of my contemporaries, a Hiroshi Amaterasu?"

Cassandra nodded as she said, "Yes, he, uh ... 'helped' my brother."

"I see. I also understand that you're a skilled fighter as well?" Chizuru added, garnering another nod from Cassandra, "Okay, in that case… My colleagues and I are taking on a very dangerous undertaking, and we can use all the help we can get."

"Ladies, ladies…" Mai said as she went around the bar, "It's time. Come on in."

As they were called, all of the guests gathered in the center of the establishment, and there stood King next to a structure covered under a dark sheet…

King spoke candidly, "Okay, I just wanted to say… This is almost too good to be true. Yuri, Mai, we were there from the very start, and we went back every year, with … _many_ different teammates. We trained, planned, and fought every time. And we were not deaf; we had to hear everything said about us: 'Why do they keep coming back'; 'what's their purpose anyway'; 'even when they win they find a way to lose'… I've personally had to hear all of that my entire life, and I've never accepted it. And Mai and Yuri never let me, and they didn't take that either.

Now, this is what all those long fights were for, and … damn if it wasn't worth it. I would take every punch, kick, cut, and bruise again, this feels so good. Mai, thank you for never letting me give up. Yuri, thank you for keeping us focused and excited. Chizuru, Yuri, Mai, anything you want to do, count me in; I wouldn't miss it for anything. And for all of you, this wouldn't have happened without any of you; this belongs to you just as much as it does us. Ladies … we did it; no one can take it away from us, and no one can deny. We … are all the queens of fighting!"

Finally, King emphatically whipped the sheet away and revealed the trophy cup, beautifully placed and lit in a clear display case, to a chorus of cheers, swoons, whistles, and shouts. Upon closer inspection, the newest fixture to the 'Illusion' had something extra special: while the team name was 'The Gorgeous Team', all the women's names were engraved underneath! The entire group quickly huddled around King, Mai, and Yuri and showered them with hugs of admiration and gratitude. The celebration continued anew with laughter, smiles, multiple toasts to the achievement, and beyond numerous pictures of the cup, with the cup, and around the cup. For Chizuru, the joyous occasion broke her anxiety in reminding her of a very important fact: a victory can be won by a few but shared and benefit everyone.

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** That'll do it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a little short, but it is important. In any case, we have one chapter left that is coming along very nicely, and will be delivered shortly. Again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back for the conclusion. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	13. Many Links to the Heart

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters…_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, fellow readers and writers. Yes, I'm back a lot sooner than expected, and we've come to the end of another entry in the saga. This chapter is back to the usual length of the others, unlike the shorter ones I've been publishing. It'll touch on a few outstanding plots and even foreshadow some conflicts in the future. So, with that, let's get to the wrap-up. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

Many Ways to the Heart

Two men traversed the halls of Firmament Mansion in tandem, the older one helping the younger one prepare for a journey. The younger one adjusted his clothes, taking constant stock of his physical state, and even ran his finger of over the smile-widening scars at the corners of his mouth.

"So, Maxwell-sama, how do I look?" Hiroshi asked.

Maxwell replied somewhat somberly as he looked over his young charge, "The best you've looked in weeks, sir… How do you feel?"

"Well, I hope I won't have to start any fires, but I feel really good."

Maxwell then requested with some dejection, "On your way, please be careful. We've gotten quite use to you being up and about, Almeida and I… I don't think we can take almost losing you again."

Hiroshi replied reassuringly, "Please don't worry. I'll do everything I can to come back in one piece, and I'll be with friends this time."

The two came to a certain bedroom, which Hiroshi knocked on the door…

"Vice-chan?" Hiroshi called inside, "We need to get ready to go."

"Oh, s-t…" A muffled voice exclaimed from the other side followed by the sounds of sudden activity.

The initial reaction in the room was followed by another muffled flurry of activity as well an indiscernible exchange of words from inside the room. The door soon opened to the exiting Shanghai hooligan Shen Woo, messily getting dressed: his hair was tousled more than usual; fresh bite marks lay on his body; he hopped to put his shoes on even as his pants were falling down, holding his gloves in his teeth…

Shen Woo casually said as he put his gloves on, "Hey, kid… Hey, you haven't seen my belt, have you?"

Hiroshi replied, hiding his mortification, "It's on the door knob. You … left it the last time."

As he saw, Shen Woo nodded in thanks, removed it from the door, and slipped it into his pants. That moment was when he realized that he was missing something…

Shen knocked on the door as he asked inside, "Babe? You have my shirt?"

Vice opened and leaned on the door, wearing the aforementioned shirt and nothing else, seeing but not acknowledging the other two men in the room.

Vice replied in a seductive hiss, "You want it? Come and take it."

Shen said as his voice adopted the same tone, his teeth playfully barred, "Come on. You know I have to collect today."

"Ooh, leg-breaking without me…?" Vice purred as she grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him close, "That's going to cost you."

Shen distractedly conceded, "Scratch that. They ain't going anywhere."

Vice clutched his hair, Shen lifted her up into his arms, and the couple disappeared back into the room with a slam of the door. Hiroshi wretched uncomfortably after the slightly troubling yet amorous dynamic of his sister and her paramour.

Maxwell sighed with dismay, "I can only imagine the damage in that room this time. Sir, I think we should get them softer furniture or some things more indestructible at least."

His stomach souring at the mental image, Hiroshi said as he held down his discomfort-induced nausea, "I think… We'll just let them… We'll give them some more time.

* * *

><p>Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature jetted in route to Adel's Sky Noah, Hiroshi and Mature talking while Vice simply looked out of the window with her mind on pleasant reminiscing.<p>

Mature expressed, annoyed, "So, Kusanagi, Yagami, Kagura, the two military meatheads, and the walking pipe bomb herself all under one roof in the sky? I genuinely can't think of anything worse."

Hiroshi tried to calm her, "It's only for a few days, Mature-chan. It'll be over in no time."

Mature replied skeptically, "You sure sound confident about this glorified stake out."

Hiroshi explained, "We're just staying close, in case they try to finish what they started. It would be very unfortunate if they finally succeed right under our noses."

"I still think we're wasting our time. They had two clear shot at it and blew both of them."

Hiroshi pointed out further, "Skill notwithstanding, they still managed to force the issue through pure nerve. The fact that they willingly gave up their lives when they are only tangentially knowledgeable about the rituals … is very confounding and frightening. They're certainly more different than any other group that's come along."

Mature mused, "Let's hope they're not too different… The other factions wouldn't expect this kind of ambush."

Hiroshi and Mature fell silent in thought as the sky carrier came into view… Adel stood on Sky Noah's main deck, awaiting any news.

Aya, his assistant with flame-shaped tresses, reported, "Sir, the Amaterasu transport is landing aboard."

Hermione, pushing the black hair of her bobcut out of her face, also reported, "Ms. Chizuru Kagura has barded safely, and she's brought a guest."

Adel responded, "Thank you, Aya and Hermione. Everyone's here now; set a course for Rose Stadium and get us there as fast as possible."

"Done…" Hermione responded.

"And done…" Aya added.

Moments later, Adel senses two people enter behind him, one of whom he recognized…

Chizuru cordially greeted, "Thank you having us on your ship, Adel. I brought one more person if that's alright."

Adel said as he turned, "It's no problem at all. We have enough room and every extra fighter helps…"

Adel then saw Cassandra next to Chizuru. It took him a moment for his mind to register her, but once he saw, he could not look away. At that moment, his mind completely cleared like birds escaping a cage, all his thoughts frantically fluttering away as soon as they appeared. He rapidly tried to come up with any kind of thought, but the tires of his mind simply spun in place while going nowhere. Soon, he started wondering what was wrong when his body temperature suddenly plummeted as his mind continued to draw a blank.

Chizuru introduced them, "Adel, this is Cassandra Murata; Cassandra, this is Adelheid Bernstein, the captain of this ship."

Meanwhile, Adel continued to have trouble. Chizuru's introduction made him realized that what felt like minutes were really seconds. Cassandra then extended her hand to him, and returning the handshake felt to Adel as if he were weightlifting his own arm. He then endeavored to speak and opened his mouth to do so, but no sound or even rush of air came out; he thought for a moment that he had said something and felt like something had come out but there were no words. Finally, all he could manage was a nod of acknowledgment that itself took great effort.

Chizuru then offered, oblivious to Adel's struggle, "Well, thank you again, Adel. I'll show Cassandra to the room, so we can get settled in; we've had a long flight."

Adel awkwardly nodded again to the suggestion before turning back toward the front of the ship. Chizuru and Cassandra departed as Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature arrived on the deck.

Hiroshi happily exclaimed, "Adel-san! It's been awhile; how are you doing?"

Adel replied in confusion, "I … I-I don't know."

Hiroshi asked with concern, "Really? Why? What's wrong?"

Adel paused to collect himself then asked, "Hiro, was it… Did you feel … strange the first time you met Leona? I mean, did it throw you off, make it hard just to think?"

Now, Hiroshi was confused. It was a particularly strange question since Adel was there and knew how his friend reacted to the experience. He then noticed that Adel looked a bit shaken. One look back and Hiroshi saw Cassandra staring back at Adel as she was walking away. Immediately, he figured what had happened moments earlier.

Hiroshi said with a smile, "Adel, my friend, I think if you have to ask, then you already know."

"Right…" Adel sighed, before resigning, "Well, hanging out with you, I guess I should surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Hiroshi patted his friend on the shoulder and reassured him, "Don't worry; you'll be fine… Speaking of which, where is Leona?"

Hermione chimed in, "She's on the observation deck."

Hiroshi quickly took the information and said as he headed to the location, "Thank you. Shimai, I'll see you around."

Adel then offered as he began to focus on other duties, "Vice, Mature, please make sure yourselves at home."

Left alone together, Mature and Vice and Aya and Hermione stood with a chill between the two pairs that could freeze air solid.

Aya sniped, "Well, I'm betting you two are getting pretty excited right about now."

Mature replied in irritation, "Oh? Why would you think that?"

Hermione added, "Why not? After all, isn't your master set to make his return? You know, the one who's got everyone panicked and scrambling to stop him, the one's who's trying to kill us?"

Mature replied, trying to stay calm, "First of all, our … 'Master', as you say, is not a 'him' or 'her'…"

Hermione quickly cut her off, "Yeah, because we wouldn't want to offend two parts of the eight-headed snake."

Mature responded with a somber threat, "You know, if dying is what you're worried about, we could send you both along now, so you would miss everything."

Aya revealed, "It's just unbelievable to us. Why are you both even here…? We don't know a lot about all this, but we do know that the last time this happened: we lost our boss, Adel and Rose lost their father, we lost our entire crew, and just about everything else. H-l, even you two almost died. Now, it could all happen again. So, if you're just going to run back to 'it', then why bother?"

Incredibly, Mature offered to their rivals, "Look, whether you believe us or not, even if it's just to keep this other group from messing things up… We're here to stop them no matter what, just like everyone else here."

After some silence from Mature's unexpected concession, Hermione noticed Vice and wondered aloud, "What's her problem? She forget how to talk?"

Vice quickly quipped, "No, my man and I just had a very long night last night. My legs are still weak."

Aya reacted, incredulous, "You?! _You_ have a boyfriend?!"

Vice responded, "Yes. You two have anyone visiting you at night?"

Aya and Hermione looked at each other and groaned in disbelief and disappointment.

* * *

><p>Gazing at the serene sky's immaculate blue color and the voluminous and complete clouds surrounding the vessel like a sea of cotton, Leona sat alone thinking about its peace and calm in spite of the haste around it. She could not help but dwell on the issue that loomed large in her mind: the last appearance of their encroaching foe. One recollection however managed to break through the surface.<p>

_Another enemy threat was thwarted ... but the enemy managed another inprobable escape. With disappointment and exasperation, Leona returned to Sky Noah and to her sweetheart's side, but something about him was amiss: his body was flushed and was slightly disheveled._

_"What happened to you?" Leona asked with immediate concern._

_"Ralf, Clark and I ran into ... an old friend." Hiroshi explained somewhat reluctantly._

_"You ... left the ship?" Leona reacted incredulously._

_Hiroshi quickly apologized, "Yes, it was a mistake. It was reckless and dangerous. I'm sorry."_

_"But ... why? Why did you go with them?"_

_"I wanted to help you get something you all wanted, something you've been looking for. And ... we got it."_

_Confused and still a bit upset, Leona simmered as Hiroshi reached into his pocket, but her mood quickly flipped to suprise and wonder when he produced the incredible recovery: Heidern's eye patch, stolen by Those From The Past some time earlier!_

_As Leona could only stare in disbelief as he placed it into her hands, Hiroshi expressed tenderly, "I thought it might cheer you up, help take your mind off things."_

Hiroshi naturally found her, his heart skipping a little and a smile growing on his face as usual, and eagerly sat beside her.

He silently took her, and Leona simply smiled at him before her mind drifted back onto the issues at hands. Hiroshi sensed her preoccupation and affectionately brushed her hair away from the side of her face, nonverbally asking what was wrong. Leona tried to wave away his concern, simply shaking her head in the negative, but he insisted, rubbing her back with an understanding look. She turned to him, warmly laid her hand on his face, and lightly traced her fingers along the scars on his mouth. Leona turned somber and looked away out of sadness and shame. Hiroshi instantly kissed her on the cheek and rested his head on hers to comfort and support, but Leona simply shook her head with uncertainty.

Trying to switch focus, Hiroshi felt and began massaging her back, and Leona turned her back to him in unspoken acceptance and appreciation…

Deftly working the tension out of his sweetheart's body, Hiroshi began to muse adoringly for her sake, "It's still incredible. Before all this, I had seen you fight a few times and had some interest, but when I saw you in person … you completely blew me away. And that was before I even got to know you. Leona-chan … you amaze me. You're so strong and brave and full of hope."

Leona replied with subdued surprise, "I'm … full of hope?"

Hiroshi stopped his hands as he continued his praise, "Oh, yes. You've had to face this condition most of your life. And you've never backed down to it. You've fought it so long and kept it down many times. And you've never stopped believing and hoping that you could beat it. Not many people could handle it, let alone live with it as you have. Honestly, you're one of my heroes."

Though touched, Leona pointed out, "It's not just me. There's everyone I care about, especially you; you're always taking care of me, like you're doing now."

As he resumed the massage, Hiroshi humbly and tenderly expressed, "You were doing fine before I came along; I'm just happy you allowed me to join you… Of course, there are a lot of little things you do I love too … like the way you hug your knees when you sit on your bed… and the way you stop to help me riddle out any problem I have… that sparkle in your eye when you've discovered something … the way you figure out and plan things so quickly when someone needs help… Then, whenever it happens, your smile… It gets me every time."

"That's just it. That's why it's on my mind." Leona said as she turned to him, words coming easier than they ever had, "I was surviving before, but with you, everything is just better. You… You're one of my heroes too: you're kind, smart, funny, you always know the right thing to say… You always find a way to smile, and make others smile, make me smile. You make me … happy, really and actually happy ; I'm not use to that at all. I can't… I won't let anything happen to you; there are … too many things I love about you too."

Without hesitation or checking for others per usual for her, Leona kissed Hiroshi, surprising him with her suddenness, but he simply reciprocated the secure gesture. They separated only for Leona to embrace him with affection and ease, clearly not wanting to be anywhere else and expressing it thus. Hiroshi hugged her in return with warmth and comfort, silently pledging that everything would be fine as they were together. The couple just held each other, a sign of their harmony no matter what would come next.

The End

_**A/N:**_** Whew… That is it. We finally reached the end. I know it took quite a while, and I want to thank you for staying with me for the duration. I hope you enjoyed it, and that you come back for the next entry. The next entry has some very big developments and very important battles ahead, and I'm excited to get them to you. Now, I'm going to try to get started as soon as possible, but I'm not sure when I can get the first chapter up, so I will do my best to … dfmaimkma'axkmakvbc –oomiamo ma=ormooa… … … …. **

…

…

…

**BWOAR! BWOAR! BWOAR!**

A loud, bloodcurdling siren wails frantically in terror…

**BWOAR! BWOAR!**

Miles away, Chin, Kyrie, Athena, Kensou, Momoko, and Bao all are hit with the same sudden and intense alarm, and reflexively look in that direction…

**BWOAR! BWOAR!**

As he spends time with Terry and Andy, Rock's powers suddenly go wild, a reaction … that only happens when danger comes near…

… … …

Takuma, Robert, Ryo, and Khushnood stand in the middle of Kyokugen practice, and all of them clinch and tighten with stress…

**BWOAR! BWOAR! BWOAR!**

Vice and Mature feel a familiar pull in their very beings, an urgent call…

**BWOAR! BWOAR! BWOAR!**

Chizuru freezes as a bolt of danger and dread rips through her like lightning…

**THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP!**

Leona and Iori experience the same wave of distress as their hearts beat wildly… Iori wretches as the taste of blood hits the back of his throat… Leona grips Hiroshi even tighter in shock…

**BWOAR! BWOAR! BWOAR! SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! REPEAT: THERE IS A LEVEL-OMEGA SECURITY BREACH AT … ROSE STADIUM!**

…

…


	14. Is it?

… …

… …

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

…?!

"The time … has come. I promised I would. I have to… I can… I will… I will save us all…"

Ikari soldiers protecting Rose Stadium were suddenly called into action but were steadily being dispatched. The impromptu stronghold was abruptly under siege by a small invading unit led by one very powerful individual. He struck with a speed that betrayed the vision of those who saw, attacking before it registered that he had moved. He disappeared and reappeared before his targets with incredible force. He sliced clean through their weapons and armored gear with his bare hands. He summoned bolts from above to blast the ones farther away. Eventually, one soldier managed to get close but was simply hurled away for his efforts, only gaining a glimpse at their attacker.

Devastating the troops was none other than the elevated and empowered Hebi Kokuo, with Shion, Benjamin, Croix, Rimelo, and Botan with Rose in tow following close behind as the aged vessel cleared the way. As they neared the entrance, several soldiers coordinated an attack and heavily fired upon the group. Hebi, in response, projected a round shield of energy around them, the shells exploding against the transparent shell in violent pops similar to fireworks. However, Hebi began to struggle under the intense artillery….

Hebi determinedly compelled himself, "No… You won't stop me. The hero doesn't fail… You are just the enemy. I will not fall…"

Hebi gathered his power, internally rearing back, and emphatically fired it out, blasting the soldiers away as the shield shattered like glass under the influence. Their path now clear, Those From The Past simply continued on their way. Only Shion hesitated, looking at the damage done and hoping someone else was aware of what was occurring…

* * *

><p>Aboard Sky Noah, there was only panic. Everyone was thrown askew by the sudden alarm, and scrambled simply to make sense of the situation and gather what to do next. Chizuru, hurriedly making her way to the main deck, soon ran into Iori and instantly saw what state he was in: his eyes bloodshot, his breathing labored, his shoulders slightly hunched…<p>

Chizuru cautiously asked in concern, "Iori… Are you alright?"

Iori ominously replied with misplaced ease, "Hm… Where's Kyo?"

Leona could feel the power growing in the distance with the slightest sense that of it reaching out for her, and continued to embrace Hiroshi, half out of the sheer tension building in her body. Meanwhile, Hiroshi was struck by an unconscious reaction: a throbbing burn bubbling up in his chest and a buzzing sting spreading in his mouth as a brand new kind of fear rested in his stomach…

Leona expressed, frightened, "I… I can feel it. It's … getting stronger."

Hiroshi attempted to reassure her as he tried to drive his own fear down, "It's okay, Leona-chan. It's going to be okay… You can fight it."

Leona appealed, holding him tightly, "Don't… Please don't leave me…"

Holding her just as tightly by this time, Hiroshi assured her, his fear shifting to concern, "Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you."

Hiroshi brought some his fire's heat to the surface and covered them in it with his embrace… Adel raced onto the main deck where Aya and Hermione were working feverishly…

Adel asked in command, "What's the situation? What's happening at the stadium?"

Aya quickly responded, piecing footage together, "All the radio chatter from those on the ground is scattered and frantic, but it's clear that they're under attack. Surveillance shows that it's a group breaching the area, but it's only one guy laying waste to everyone."

Adel quickly responded, "Just one? This is worse than I thought. Take us to full speed and give me an ETA."

Hermione answered as she typed away at the ship systems, "I've already got us at top flight speed, sir, but we're still only over the Atlantic, half a world away. It could be 25 to 35 minutes."

Vice eerily said, as she and Mature blankly stared out of the window, "If that is our chances, we might as well drive into the ocean now… 25 minutes is hilariously too long."

A bit shaken from her assessment, Adel commanded, "Put everything we have into the rockets and engine. Divert power from other areas if you have to. We need to make it!"

Sky Noah's engines and rockets were quickly sent into overdrive with the power from all the backup generators pumped into them, and the air carrier sped through the air…

* * *

><p>The seal had remained untouched since they had left, the red orb disturbed with the room still raised by its roots. Without delay, Hebi went to the orb and began drawing on the power, with Benjamin and Croix staying with him while the others went to guard all the entrances. Absorbing more of the essence, Hebi's already altered form began to morph even further: his muscles stretched and tightened, his veins engorging against his skin; his hair color lightened to grey; the symbol of an inverted sun began to appear on his face!<p>

The room quaked incredibly. The red light of the orb shone through the magma-like cracks in the roots and grew brighter with each pulse. The roots grew and retracted like a heartbeat and throbbed harder as Hebi drew more power out. Everything grew to a palpable apogee until … it froze. Every reaction reached its highest point and progressed no further. No more spirit would flow into Hebi either as the room settled into the fever pitch it had reached.

After several moments of inactivity, Benjamin reacted, "What… This isn't. Wha-What is happening?"

Hebi confirmed, with subdued incredulousness, "That's … all there is. There's nothing else there…"

"No, that's impossible!" Benjamin reacted in shock, "Nothing has happened yet!"

Croix let out an irritated chuckle and ranted, "I knew it. After all that, I knew this kid would still find a way to fail! Still just a waste of space… Now, after that big scene out front, we have to race back out of here sp we don't get our asses kicked?! It's a damn shame we lost Juno and Genevieve for a complete joke like you; it should've been you. I should just… Grrk!"

Clutching Croix's face in his hand now, Hebi thought aloud, "There is more there but it's still locked away… The seal requires more sacrifice."

With his power coursing through his hands, the pressure from his fingers caused Croix's face to begin splitting and fracturing, followed by Croix's muffled howls and creams of pain. CRRRACK! One downturn of Hebi's wrist and Croix's head was twisted to a grotesque angle, splintering his spine in many areas; Croix was dead.

As he let Croix's body crumble to ground, Hebi said with a prominent scowl, "_You're_ just a waste of space, a bag of hot air holding back our salvation."

In complete astonishment, Benjamin hastily attacked Hebi with rapid punches so fast that they could barely be seen… Hebi simply caught his fist a moment later with minimal effort. SNAP! With one more turn of the wrist, he viciously snapped Benjamin's forearm, the bones splitting his skin from the power. The chamber quickly filled by Benjamin's screams of horror and agony…

Hebi offhandedly responded, "You too, Benjamin? Opposing me, opposing us…"

Benjamin expressed, utterly distraught, "This power… This is what we sacrificed for…? What have we wrought…?"

Hebi replied with unsettling calm, "Don't worry. I swore I would save us, no matter the cost. Our hearts will be whole again; we will make it home. I'll make sure there are no more delays, and you'll help me with that."

With that, two telekinetic slashes rend open Benjamin's chest and neck, covering the orb and surrounding area in even more violent red. Hebi went immediately back to the seal after securing his insurance. Croix and Benjamin's bodies quickly disintegrated into many red spheres of energy and flowed into seal, opening it further from acceptance of the sacrifice. As more essence rushed forth, Hebi was suddenly transported to another place in his mind…

"Who are you?" An unknown presence inquired, "Who is it that has chased away my slumber?"

Hebi proudly proclaimed, "My name is Hebi Kokuo, and I'm a hero fighting for his friends."

"Interesting… You feel familiar…You shall be mine."

The presence taking hold of him, Hebi responded, "No. Your power will belong to me; I need it. So, dragon, you will be snared."

As Hebi grabbed back control, the presence said, "Valiant a knight as you are, you are simply a pawn to me."

The presence held him again and started to overwhelm, him, but Hebi resolutely declared, "No… I can't lose. It's … the reason I've survived so long. I will win… I have to; that's the only way this will end.

"Impressive, you'll do quite well…" The presence remarked as Hebi wrested back control with great struggle, but simply responded, "Oh, the arrogance of the warm-blooded. Young one, I am not sure where you got the idea, but you are grossly mistaken about your importance. You are not a champion or herald. You are not even a harbinger. You are simply a vessel, a mere suit I must wear to walk in your plain. Now, as my vehicle … know your place."

The presence then unleashed an amount of power Hebi was incapable of combating. He was quickly drowned in the flood as his soul was torn from his body! He had just enough cognizance to feel himself unraveling … until there was nothing. The spirit of Hebi was gone…

* * *

><p>Sky Noah finally came within view of the stadium, with everyone on the deck looking out… BA-BOOOOOM! A titanic column of blood red light rockets up from the middle of the stadium into the air! The force shook the entire ship, and everyone could feel its energy. Dark clouds formed in the sky around it while violent lightning and rattling thunder filled the atmosphere! The waves of energy emanating from it chilled the blood and quaked the souls of those close…<p>

"Dear Goddess…" Hiroshi incredulously reacted, as Leona could not even bare to look, "What in Heaven's name…"

As Kyo and Iori exchanged a look, Kyo remarked somberly, "Here we go again."

Chizuru expressed in equal parts distress and despair, "I-I can't believe it… It's … back; it's come back."

Adel spoke in the shock of seeing this disaster firsthand, "This … terrifying power is what my father wanted?! This … is what it's made of?"

Lost to the specifics but still seeing it was a calamity, Cassandra wondered aloud, "So, what do we do now? What does this mean?"

Vice stammered, as she and Mature were just as much shock as everyone else, "It… I-It means…"

Mature drove the situation home in clear summation, "We're all doomed."

…

…

…

_Breaking the Chrysalis,_

_The Anger of Earth, the Darkest Spirit,_

_Yamata no Orochi … is awake._


	15. Credits

_Disclaimer: I don't own … any of this._

The King of Fighters XVI: Where the Heart Is

Credits

**Soundtrack:**

Now! That's What I Call Music vol. 43-47

Coldplay Mylo Xylto album, 'The Scientist', 'Billie Jean'

'The Dark Knight Rises' soundtrack

'Super Street Fighter IV' soundtrack, 'Clamato Fever'

Fun. 'Some Nights', 'Sleigh Ride'

Celldweller 'Eon', 'Propane Nightmares'

Asking Alexandria feat Celldweller 'A Lesson Never Learned'

Young Guns 'Bones'

Hollywood Undead 'Another Way Out', 'We Are'

Clement Marfo 'Champion'

Kevin Rudolf 'Champion'

Dakota Star 'Regret'

'The King of Fighters XIII' soundtrack

Jason Derulo 'The Other Side'

Matisyahu 'Sunshine'

B.O.B 'So Good'

Daft Punk 'Random Access Memories' album

Dale Oliver 'Champion', 'Off the Chain Instrumental', 'Mr. Anderson', "Bad Influence'

Will. 'Scream and Shout', 'That Power'

Ellie Goulding 'Hanging on (Living Phantoms Remix)'

No More Heroes 2 'Dynamite Rocket'

Little Mix 'Wings'

Chemical Brothers 'The Devil is in the Beats'

U2 'Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me'

Prince 'When Doves Cry', 'I Wanna be Your'

Janet Jackson 'Escapade', 'Someone to be my', 'Funny How Times Flies', 'Runaway', 'Miss u Much', 'All for you'

Florence + The Machine 'Breath of Life', 'Over The Love'

Jay-Z 'I Can't Stop', 'On to the Next One'

John Legend 'Who Did That to You?'

Johnny Cash 'Ain't No Grave (Black Opium remix)'

Lindsey Stirling 'Radioactive'

Rihanna 'Talk That Talk', 'Stay', 'Cheers'

Kanye West 'Lost in the City'

Jaime Christopherson 'A Stranger I Remain (Maniac Agenda mix)'

Pearl Jam 'Dissident'

Jet Black Stare 'Ready To Roll'

Black Veil Brides 'Perfect Weapon'

Grum 'Heartbeats'

Jim Johnston 'Just Close Your Eyes', 'Wade Barrett', 'Curtis Axel', 'Antonio Cesaro'

Pendulum 'Granite'

AFI 'Miseria Cantare'

Hatsune Miku 'Green Hill Zone remix'

Punjabi MC 'Mundian to Bach Ke'

Jesper Kyd 'Apocalypse'

Sammy Hagar 'Can't Drive 55'

Motley Crue 'Kickstart My Heart'

Art of Dying ft. Shaun Morgan 'Die Trying'

Skillet 'Whisper in the Dark', 'Awake and Alive', 'Comatose'

Swedish House Mafia 'Greyhound'

Hans Zimmer 'The Kraken'

Christina Aguilera 'Your Body'

Fozzy 'The Test', 'Watch Me Shine', 'Sandpaper'

(A/N: Yeah, this story took very long to finish.)

**Cast:**

Hiroshi Amaterasu – Paul Mercier (Resident Evil's Leon Kennedy)

Leona Heidern – Gwendoline Yeo (Final Fantasy X-2's Paine)

Adelheid Bernstein – Robert McCollum (Sengoku Basara's Date Masamune)

Vice – Shanelle Workman-Grey (Kingdom Hearts' Larxene)

Mature – Tasia Valenza (Batman Arkham Asylum's Poison Ivy)

Shinobu – Grey DeLisle (Avatar the Last Airbender's Azula)

Shion – Susan Dalian (Wolverine and the X-Men's Storm)

Chizuru Kagura – Jennifer Hale (Mass Effect's female Commander Shepard)

King – Luci Christian (Appleseed's Deunan Knute)

Mai Shiranui – Tara Strong (Lollipop Chainsaw's Juliet Starling)

Nameless – Richard Cansino (Rouroni Kenshin's Kenshin Himura)

Cassandra Murata – Laura Bailey (Street Fighter's Chun-Li)

Ralf Jones – Troy Baker (Bioshock Infinite's Booker DeWitt)

Clark Still – Lex Lang (Rouroni Kenshin's Sanosuke Sagara)

Kyo Kusanagi – Doug Erholtz (Kingdom Hearts' Squall Leonhart)

Benimaru Nikaido – Quinton Flynn (Metal Gear Solid's Raiden)

Shen Woo – Patrick Seitz (Blazblue's Ragna the Bloodedge)

Genevieve – Tara Platt (Rave Master's Reina)

Juno – Cricket Leigh (Avatar the Last Airbender's Mai)

**Special Thanks to:**

**Shikkoku Kiyoshi**

**Lo-Drew**

**The Weasel Boy**

**Princessa Rose Bernstein (!)**

**Psychoblue**

**Black-SamuraiJJ**

**Neo Strider Tahj1989 **

**Pier**

**Ikari**

**Ikari Hime**

**RisingSilverDragon**

**Schotelatte**

**Final Thoughts:**

_The prophesied end has come… The monster has awakened to purge the land of mankind… The terror and dread it brings has taken hold in those who sense its presence… Many will despair, those mighty enough will fight… The final fight will become a complete war… Much pain and sadness lies ahead as the glimmer of hope dims with each passing moment… A world hangs in turmoil as it must be defended like never before by those strong enough to defend it… The greatest challenger approaches…_


End file.
